I ll Be Your Home
by UltraVioletSoul
Summary: Basada en el anime de DMC. El hogar siempre está donde está nuestro corazón. DanteXOC. - ESTA HISTORIA ES HORRIBLE. BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA LA LEAS! ALERTA DE MARY SUE! REPITO, NO LEAS ESTE INTENTO DE HISTORIA! NO ES NINGUNA BROMA. Si aún así lo haces, toma esto como un ejemplo de la forma en que NO debes escribir una historia. A mí me sirvió. Gracias, y que tengas un buen día.
1. Clausurando el bar demoniaco

Aclaración: Devil May Cry y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por mucho que me gustara), son propiedad de Capcom y sus creadores que tuvieron esta maravillosa, única y genial idea.

Luego de ver la serie de Devil May Cry, la cual me fascino, tuve el deseo de escribir esta historia.

Si a alguien no le gustan las historias que incluyan OCs (que por cierto yo las adoro) le pido por favor que presione el botón "atrás" en su navegador para salir de esta página.

Y a los que si les gusta, les invito a leer, y les pido que por favor no sean tan rudos a la hora de criticarme, es el primer fanfic que publico. Estoy trabajando en otros de Devil May Cry (¿es evidente que soy fanática?) pero aún no estoy segura de querer publicarlos.

Sin nada más que aportar les invito a leer el capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_Clausurando el bar demoniaco"_

Las luces de neón de la ciudad brillaban encandiladamente, los autos iban y venían constantemente. Los edificios se alzaban a gran altura en grandes bloques de concreto, los carteles de publicidad abundaban en el lugar… aquello era una completa contaminación visual.

Las sirenas de la policía podían escucharse a lo lejos, las bocinas de los autos en los embotellamientos, música fuerte… la gente iba y venía en una danza sin fin, en compañía, solos, niños, mujeres, hombres, jóvenes, viejos…

Y allí, como una aguja en pajar, se encontraba él, caminando con absoluta serenidad, llevaba despreocupadamente sus manos en sus bolsillos; sus botas, de cuero negro y caño alto producían un sonido firme a cada paso que daba, su buen porte lo distinguía de los demás de sobremanera, y más de una vez alguna muchacha que se cruzaba con él se quedaba mirándolo con gran interés.

Había estado caminando algún tiempo buscando un bar, no porque tuviera deseo de beber algo, no. El bar que buscaba ofrecía algo muchísimo mejor que alcohol.

Los carteles iluminados de bares y pubs pasaron y pasaron ante sus ojos.

Continuó hasta que los ruidos desaparecieron dejando escuchar solo el sonido de sus pasos y del viento golpeando contra su tapado rojo sangre, las luces casi no alumbraban allí, solo la de un extraño farol por cuyo alrededor revoloteaba un insecto del que nadie debería preocuparse.

Se acercó hasta una entrada, bajó las escalinatas y se acercó hasta la puerta, era evidente que se trataba de un negocio, pues en el picaporte había una especie de campanilla. Observó que en la puerta de vidrio ahumado habían pequeños rastros de sangre. En sus labios se dibujó una leve sonrisa, tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta.

Observó el lugar, era bastante lúgubre, había una barra en donde un hombre se encontraba limpiando copas frente a unos estantes llenos de botellas con todo tipo de licores, más al fondo tres hombres jugaban cartas en una mesa mientras fumaban. Era evidente que aquello era un bar y a juzgar por la escasa clientela no debía ser muy conocido.

Se acercó a la barra y se sentó, el silencio era demasiado fuerte y el ambiente demasiado pesado. Pero aún así permaneció callado.

-¿Qué le sirvo?- preguntó el cantinero.

-Un sundae de fresas- contestó el cliente.

-¿Qué ha dicho…?- dijo el cantinero volteando y riendo algo confundido, luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Los hombres que se hallaban jugando cartas rieron burlonamente, pero al nuevo cliente pareció no importarle.

-Esto es un bar, aquí no hay sitio para niños- dijo uno de ellos mientras daba una pitada a su cigarrillo.

-¿En serio?- contestó el de la barra sin voltear, tenía los codos apoyados sobre el mueble y sus cabellos extrañamente plateados cubrían su rostro- Tal vez me haya equivocado, pero… aquí huele más a sangre que alcohol…- la tensión pareció inundar aquella atmosfera aunque todos en aquella habitación parecían tranquilos, una mariposa negra revoloteaba alrededor de la luz del techo proyectando sombras en las paredes- he oído bastantes rumores, dicen que por aquí hay un bar algo pasado de moda, pero que en lugar de dinero, se paga con la vida, algo escalofriante…

Los hombres volvieron a reír con cierta malicia mientras continuaban con su juego de cartas.

-Lo siento mucho…- contestó el otro mientras inhalaba el humo del cigarro nuevamente.

-Flor imperial… con esas cartas acabarás muriendo muy pronto- dijo el de rojo. El otro hombre dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, revelando la flor imperial que tenía.

-Les invito una ronda, yo pago…- dijo levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al hombre de rojo.

Pero en menos de un segundo, aquel extraño sacó una pistola negra y le disparó en la frente, sin siquiera mirarle.

Algo brilló, luego un sonido metálico se oyó, el casquillo había caído, el hombre se encontraba cayendo al suelo sin vida, pero… ¿sería correcto afirmar que aquel hombre era humano? No, aquel extraño de cabellos plateados no mataría humanos.

Solo estaba interesado en exterminar a un determinado tipo de criaturas.

Una mariposa negra voló por los aires dejando una estela brillante y antes de que el muerto pudiera tocar suelo transformó su apariencia en algo totalmente distinto, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo, sus ojos eran rojos, sus dientes afilados perfectos para destrozar a su víctima. No había manera de que aquello fuera humano.

Eso era un demonio.

Se lanzó hacía su presa, destrozando la barra con facilidad, pero el peli plateado logró esquivarlo rodando en el suelo. Las buenas noticias para él eran que no solo el "cadáver" resultó ser un demonio, sino que sus dos compañeros también. Él solo sonrió mientras sacaba su otra pistola de color plateado.

Ambos se lanzaron hacia él, pero antes de que pudieran tener la oportunidad de clavar sus dientes en su cuerpo él les disparó desintegrando sus cabezas. El último que quedaba aprovechó la distracción y se lanzó clavando sus dientes en el brazo del de rojo.

Dejó caer su pistola negra al suelo, el demonio mordió con más fuerza.

-No estuvo mal esa flor imperial- dijo él, con su mano hizo un ademán como tratando de atraer algo, la ventana del techo se rompió haciendo que los fragmentos de vidrios volaran por los aires.

Una espada cayó al suelo clavándose cerca de él, su hoja era enorme y tenía doble filo, su empuñadura era negra, una especie de calavera con cuernos; él la tomó y partió en dos a su enemigo.

Miles de mariposas negras empezaron a infestar el lugar, saliendo a través de aquella ventana rota. Aquel hombre cargó su espada a la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta, una de las mariposas se posó sobre el cadáver, luego voló hacia la puerta principal.

Tuvo una sospecha, más que sospecha, fue una certeza, tomó la empuñadura de su espada y clavó a la mariposa en la puerta haciéndola añicos. La sangre comenzó a deslizarse por la hoja, el vidrio ahumado se resquebrajó y finalmente se rompió dejando ver al cantinero.

Sacudió la sangre de su espada y volvió a cargarla a su espalda dejando al cantinero tirado en el suelo.

-La próxima vez que abras un bar no te olvides de incluir sundae de fresas en el menú- dijo alejándose.

Pero sabía que aquello no sería el final.

Vio aquella mariposa negra, sintió el sonido de la ropa desgarrarse, luego un gruñido. Volteó y apuntó con su pistola plateada. Sonrió, le encantaba aquello.

-Bingo…

La cabeza del demonio se hizo trizas con el disparo y su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, el peli plateado volteó.

-Uno más que vuelve al infierno…- murmuró mientras se alejaba. Cuando estuvo a unas cuadras del lugar sintió un auto acercarse hacia él.

-Hey, Dante…- dijo una voz grave, conocida para él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Morrison?- contestó el otro sin voltear mientras continuaba su camino.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- fue la respuesta irónica de Morrison- Siempre el mismo, Dante.

Dante se detuvo y volteó a verlo con una media sonrisa, Morrison detuvo el auto y el joven entró colocando su espada al lado de él.

Morrison era el socio de Dante, encargado de conseguirle trabajos mientras el muchacho se encargaba de la parte sucia; era un hombre de más de cuarenta, bigote, cabello castaño y ojos marrones, tenía puesta una gabardina gris y un sombrero bastante elegante

-¿Has cerrado aquel bar?- preguntó Morrison.

-Sí, sí…- dijo Dante acomodándose en su asiento y cruzando sus brazos tras la nuca- No tenían sundae de fresas- dijo restándole importancia.

-Ja, al menos lo has hecho bien- dijo el mayor mientras ponía en marcha el auto- curioso… los únicos trabajos que haces bien son aquellos que nadie te encarga- dijo el mayor.

-Ah, ¿qué le vamos a hacer?- dijo Dante- Creo que echaré una pequeña siesta camino a casa- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Se acomodó aún más en el asiento, en realidad no es que tuviera sueño, solamente no deseaba hablar. Morrison lo conocía, sabía cuando Dante deseaba estar tranquilo, por lo que no molestó más al muchacho hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Llegamos- dijo Morrison estacionando frente a un letrero en el que podía leerse: "Devil May Cry", Dante abrió un ojo, estaba en casa, abrió la puerta del auto y salió cargando su espada- Dante… te he conseguido un trabajo.

-¿Ah, sí?- contestó Dante bostezando.

-Te diré de qué se trata mañana, ahora vete a descansar- dijo Morrison.

-Sí, como sea, adiós- dijo él.

-Adiós- Observó como el auto de Morrison se alejaba, suspiró, necesitaba una ducha.

Entró, apoyó a su espada, Rebellion, en la pared, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó, dejó sus pistolas sobre la mesa; se dirigió a la máquina de discos y la encendió, muy pronto el sonido de la música se hizo escuchar.

"_Es una suerte que ande bien"_, pensó Dante.

Se sacó el chaleco del mismo color de su tapado y la ajustada camiseta negra, luego las botas, seguido por los calcetines y su pantalón rojo sangre, no temía que alguien afuera lo viera medio desnudo, después de todo estaba oscuro y además no es que fuera una persona tan pudorosa.

Entró al baño y abrió la ducha, la calidez del agua lo intoxicó, apoyó su mano sobre la pared cubierta de azulejos deseoso de quedarse algún tiempo más bajo aquella agradable lluvia. Después de lo que parecieron ser veinte minutos cerró la llave y salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en su cintura. Su cabello plateado estaba mojado y las gotas de agua que caían de él se fundían en su piel clara; sus firmes músculos, que podían apreciarse en toda su gloria, formaban hendiduras bien marcadas en su abdomen y pecho.

Cualquier muchacha que lo hubiera visto probablemente hubiera corrido hacia sus brazos rogándole que la tomase ya que Dante era un hombre muy atractivo o tal vez demasiado. Pero no era solo su rostro o su cuerpo lo que atraía a muchas mujeres, no.

Era más que eso, su apariencia de chico malo, de hombre solitario y con reservas, era eso lo que enloquecía a muchas mujeres que lo veían. Pero tal vez por esas mismas razones no se atrevían a acercarse a él.

Nuevamente se dirigió a la rocola y cambió el disco, quería escuchar aquella canción que tanto le gustaba, la máquina colocó el vinilo pero este reprodujo un sonido desagradable totalmente extraño para él.

-Mierda, se ha rayado- gruñó Dante. Bueno, no era extraño, después de todo lo había tocado muchas veces, tarde o temprano tenía que pasar; se conformó con otro disco, tal vez tiraría el que estaba rayado.

Las gotas que caían de sus cabellos empezaban a molestarle, notó que estúpidamente había olvidado la toalla para secarse el cabello en el baño, se dirigió a él.

Al volver pasó cerca del escritorio, sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse sobre un portarretratos. Observó la imagen que se dibujaba en la fotografía, era una mujer… una mujer con cabello rubio largo y ojos azules, estaba vestida de negro, llevaba un chal rojo y guantes negros de cuero. La fotografía parecía haber sido tomada en invierno, su rostro describía una cálida sonrisa, dulce… maternal.

Dante tomó el portarretratos entre sus manos y se sentó sobre el escritorio. Suspiró y bajó la mirada, cuánto la extrañaba…

Dolorosos recuerdos invadieron su memoria, recuerdos de su niñez, una época de la vida en la que no se pueden entender muchas cosas. Durante muchos años se sintió culpable, se sintió solo…

Todavía se sentía así.

"_¡Dante! ¡Por ninguna razón salgas! ¡No salgas! ¡DANTEEEEEEEEEEE!" _

Dante abrió los ojos abruptamente, se había quedado dormido en el sofá de nuevo. Sintió la toalla mojada bajo su sien. Llevó su mano a su rostro y se incorporó, otra vez había tenido una pesadilla, la misma que lo había estado persiguiendo desde hace años.

¿Es que acaso no le dejaría en paz?

"Mamá…" 


	2. Trabajando de niñera

_**Capitulo 2**_

_Trabajando de "niñera"_

Se sentó en la sala de espera, su cabello rubio rizado caía por sus pequeños hombros.

No entendía muy bien lo que ocurría ¿qué es lo que la directora del orfanato le había dicho?

Sacó un pequeño relicario, era circular, de color plateado, un zafiro adornaba el centro, lo abrió; en su interior había una fotografía, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes sostenía felizmente una criatura en brazos.

"Mama…"

-Oye pequeña, ¿eres tu Patty Lowell?- dijo la voz de un hombre. Ella miró hacia arriba y vio a un hombre vestido con gabardina y sombrero.

-S-Sí- dijo ella insegura.

-Soy Morrison. 

Dante estaba sentando a su escritorio, con los pies sobre él. Tenía una revista sobre su cara, usualmente le ayudaba a dormir, sus manos estaban cruzadas tras su nuca. Hubiera disfrutado más aquel momento si alguien no hubiera entrado a interrumpir la hora de su siesta.

-Lo siento, no estoy atendiendo, váyase- dijo Dante fastidiado, sin retirar la revista de su rostro.

-Dante, ¿esa es manera de tratar a sus clientes?- dijo la voz de Morrison.

-Ah, eres tú Morrison…- dijo Dante dejando caer la revista en su falda. Observó que Morrison venía acompañado- ¿Qué? ¿Has traído a tu nieta?

-Primero: no soy tan viejo…- aclaró Morrison sacándose su abrigo y colgándolo, junto a su sombrero.

-Ja, como digas- dijo Dante acomodándose más.

-…y segundo: ella es el trabajo del que te hablé anoche- terminó.

Dante lo miró confundido, luego incrédulo ¡debía estar bromeando! Ni siquiera le hacía falta preguntar de qué se trataba, él ya lo presentía y de ningún modo aceptaría. Echó un vistazo a la niña, parecía estar entre los nueve y diez años, tenía cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules. Vestía una curiosa gorra rosa viejo, una camisa rosa y pantalones grises con zapatos negros, también traía un bolso a forma de bandolera.

La expresión de su rostro cambió a una despreocupada, fuera lo que fuera simplemente lo ignoraría y luego se negaría, de ninguna manera aceptaría el trabajo, ¿en qué pensaba Morrison?; tomó la revista que estaba en su falda y comenzó a hojearla.

-Bien ¿no vas a preguntar nada? ¿O prefieres que te explique lo que tienes que hacer?- preguntó Morrison. Dante no se dignó en responder, solo tomó el tubo del teléfono y marcó un número, alguien contestó del otro lado.

-Sí, la pizza de siempre… la especial de jamón, papas y ajo…- dijo Dante. Morrison suspiró, no iba a ser fácil convencerlo, observó a la pequeña quien miraba con atención el lugar, ella se acercó a la mesa de billar y agarró un taco para jugar un poco- ¡Y apúrense!... ¿Cómo? ¿Lo que te debo? No te preocupes por esos detalles- la pequeña se cansó rápidamente y fue a observar al cesto de lata en donde se colocaba la basura, lo destapó y abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa, rápidamente volvió a colocar la tapa sobre éste- Dentro de poco te lo pagaré todo… ¡Ah! No le pongas aceitunas y la quiero de tamaño familiar, que no se te olvide.

Tiró el tubo con tal precisión que cayó sobre el teléfono cortando la comunicación. Dante siguió hojeando su revista.

-Dante ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó Morrison.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No te has dado cuenta? Estoy estudiando- aunque Morrison sabía que no era más que una mentira puesto que Dante estaba leyendo una revista para hombres, y que ésta era su manera de dejar en claro que no quería seguir con la conversación- Está bien que acepte cualquier trabajo pero no me da la gana de ser niñera de esta mocosa.

La niña seguía caminando por la sala y se detuvo frente al escritorio cuando escuchó la palabra "mocosa".

-¿Mocosa?- dijo ella confundida.

-Lo siento, "princesita"- dijo Dante tirando la revista a la mesa y levantándose de su silla- Pero si vienes a verme dentro de diez años, tal vez te pida una cita- dijo él dirigiéndose a la mesa de billar y agarrando el taco. Ella solo lo miró y luego hizo un ademán de ofendida. ¡Qué tipo tan molesto!

-No iría ni aunque me pagaras, solo estoy interesada en los chicos menores que yo…

Dante empezó a pulir la punta de la vara, mientras Morrison se dirigía riendo al refrigerador y sacaba un café enlatado. Le había causado gracia la respuesta de la niña.

-Escúchame Dante…- dijo sentándose en el cómodo sofá mientras agarraba la pequeña pestaña de la lata abriéndola- Puede que sea una niña…- vio que ella lo miraba algo enfadada- oh… lo siento, pero el asunto es que no es una joven común y corriente. Ella es Patty Lowell, es la "Cenicienta" que ha heredado la fortuna de la familia Lowell.

Patty caminó alrededor del escritorio estudiando todo a su alrededor, le llamaron mucho la atención esas espadas y armas que estaban en el exhibidor de la pared; vio un portarretratos y se quedó observándolo. Era una mujer muy bonita.

-Pues por su pinta me cuesta creer lo que dices- dijo Dante golpeando una de las bolas de billar.

-Eso es porque ha estado viviendo en un orfanato- explicó Morrison.

-Ya veo… es como "Cenicienta" cuando se acaba el hechizo- dijo Dante concentrado en su juego, mientras Morrison tomaba su café.

-No, todo lo contrario. El jefe de la familia Lowell murió hace unos días, según sus últimas palabras tenía una hija ilegitima- Morrison observó que Patty se había sentado en el sillón de Dante y estaba hamacándose en ella con sus pies sobre el borde del escritorio.

-La "princesita" Patty- dijo Dante apoyándose sobre la mesa de billar.

-Sí, en otras palabras quiere decir que la magia va a empezar a partir de ahora- dijo Morrison.

Patty dejó de hamacarse en el asiento y apoyó sus pequeños codos sobre el escritorio poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

-Podría contratarte como mi criado personal, creo que te gustaría mucho- dijo ella.

-Sí- dijo Dante algo molesto, esta niña iba a ser un dolor en el trasero. Ella solo sonrió más, estaban a mano.

-En resumen- continuó Morrison- debes llevar a la princesa Patty a la mansión Lowell sana y salva antes de las seis de la tarde ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Dante. Morrison sonrió, estaba haciendo progresos.

-Eso es todo-

-Me niego- dijo Dante, la sonrisa de Morrison se esfumó- Además, la pizza llegará en cualquier momento…

-La pizza no va a llegar- dijo Morrison.

-¿Qué?- inquirió Dante.

-Antes de venir hablé con la pizzería y les dije: "No le den pizzas a Dante hasta que haya saldado su deuda"- dijo Morrison.

-Imbécil… no tenías que hacerlo- dijo Dante decepcionado. Morrison lanzó una moneda al aire y luego la cubrió con su mano- Maldición… ¿otra vez con eso?- dijo agarrando firmemente el taco de billar, conocía a Morrison y sus trucos.

-Si ganas, pagaré todo lo que debes, pero sino…- empezó él.

-Está bien- dijo Dante deslizando sus dedos por su cabello, este hombre…- Conozco la rutina… cara- dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

Morrison sonrió y descubrió la moneda.

-Cruz, lo siento…- dijo con una innegable sonrisa.

-Maldición…- murmuró Dante agarrando su tapado y colocándoselo.

-Las apuestas no son lo tuyo- observó Patty dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Cállate- dijo Dante. Ambos salieron a la calle.

-¡Dante!- llamó Morrison. Dante volteó a verlo, vio que sostenía una funda de guitarra en sus manos- Olvidas esto, ¿tienes que dar un espectáculo, no?- dijo alcanzándosela.

-¿Espectáculo?- preguntó Dante confundido. Sin embargo, la recibió y la cargó a su espalda. Morrison agarró su abrigo y su sombrero, se dirigió a su auto.

-Adiós y cuento contigo, Dante- dijo antes de marcharse.

Dante y Patty se quedaron observando durante unos segundos, luego Dante sacó su auto rojo.

-Sube…- le indicó a Patty. Ella abrió la puerta y se acomodó en su asiento. Emprendieron el camino, no hablaron casi al principio, en parte Dante estaba muy fastidiado por tener que hacer este trabajo, lo que quería él era adrenalina, y esto no era precisamente un trabajo que pudiera proporcionársela.

Patty lo observaba, luego de llegar por la costanera decidió romper un poco el hielo, no es que ella tuviera ganas de hablar con el tipo que la llamó "mocosa" pero aquel silencio empezaba a tornarse incomodo.

-Si quieres, la próxima vez podría ir a ver tu espectáculo, aunque no creo que tengas mucha audiencia- dijo ella tratando de ser amable.

-Es una lástima pero mis espectáculos no son recomendables para menores de edad- dijo Dante.

-¿La chica de la foto irá, no?- dijo ella casi riendo.

-¿La chica de la foto?- preguntó Dante algo confundido. Patty no contestó ¿cómo es que no podría acordarse de su novia? Porque debía ser su novia ¿verdad? Miró a Dante, era curioso su pelo plateado brillando al sol, sus ojos azules y aquella mirada que denotaba aburrimiento. Se veía grande desde donde estaba ella, era un hombre muy alto, jamás había visto a alguien de su tamaño antes.

-Bueno, será mejor que te compres un coche nuevo, éste no es bonito, no le veo nada romántico, además está sucio y apesta, está hecho un desastre. No lo olvides, para una chica lo más importante no es el lugar adonde van sino en qué la llevas.

"_Sí, claro"_ pensó Dante, deseaba que aquella mocosa se callara.

Sin embargo, algo puso sus sentidos en alerta, algo no estaba bien.

Sintió una presencia, aquello era maligno.

Vio sus enormes ojos, rojos como la sangre, no era de este mundo.

Escuchó su voz.

"_Dante… la vida de esa niña ¡es mía!"_

Patty observó la mirada perdida de Dante, ¿es que acaso la estaba ignorando?

-¡Hey! ¿Me estás escuchando?- preguntó molesta. Pero Dante agarró su gorra y se la bajó a la cara dejándola totalmente ciega- ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dante sacó a Ebony de su tapado y apuntó, esperó y esperó hasta que pudo divisar un camión yendo en sentido contrario, estaba a varios metros.

Su aguda visión le permitió ver a esa criatura demoniaca trepada en uno de los costados del camión, Dante sabía que no fallaría.

Él nunca lo hacía.

Disparó con gran precisión haciendo que el demonio cayera al suelo muerto.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo Patty sacándose el gorro del rostro, su mirada estaba llena de pánico, Dante maniobró antes de que el camión pudiera aplastarlos- ¡AAAAH!- gritó Patty, instantáneamente el pánico dio paso a la furia- ¡Ten más cuidado! ¿Acaso intentas matarme o qué?

-Ya cállate- dijo Dante sin darle importancia.

Patty tenía algo en claro, este tipo era un loco ¿se suponía que él la iba a escoltar hasta la mansión "sana y salva"?


	3. Cualquiera quiere estar con sus padres

_**Capitulo 3**_

_Cualquier desea estar con sus padres_

Un hombre se hallaba sentado en el sofá, estaba junto a dos más, el lugar estaba elegantemente decorado y era amplio. Parecía ser una mansión.

-¿No hay algo que podamos hacer, hermano?- dijo el hombre golpeando su puño en la palma de su mano, tenia cabello crespo y oscuro, vestía una camiseta color vino y pantalones negros- Eres abogado.

-No, no hay nada que pueda hacer, Brian- dijo otro, era un hombre esbelto, llevaba lentes y un elegante atuendo- Si el remitente de esta carta… si Patty Lowell es su hija, entonces a ella le pertenece la herencia…

-¡Puras idioteces, Alex!- contestó el otro lleno de furia, ¿cómo podía estar pasando esto? Una heredera, una bastarda ¿recibiría todo y ellos se quedarían sin nada?

-Relájate, hermano- dijo el tercero, un muchacho más joven y apuesto, tenia cabello rubiáceo y ojos miel, se hallaba junto a la ventana bebiendo una taza de té inglés- si la carta es auténtica, Patty Lowell se presentara hasta mañana en esta mansión- dijo en un tono sereno.

-¡Por eso estoy nervioso, Chris!- contestó Brian- ¡A las seis de la tarde se cumplirá el plazo de una semana!

-Si se confirma la existencia de Patty Lowell antes de la semana de la defunción, toda la herencia será para ella- dijo Alex- Bueno, increíble, con lo formal que era nuestro hermano me cuesta creer que tuviera una hija bastarda. 

Dante y Patty bajaron del auto, el peli plateado arregló dejarlo en un garaje, el lugar estaba lejos y la única forma de seguir era en tren.

Compró los boletos y ambos se sentaron a esperar. Patty observó la guitarra que Dante llevaba.

-¿Qué música tocas?- preguntó ella tratando de iniciar una conversación, de lo contrario terminaría aburriéndose.

-Música para fiestas salvajes- dijo él apoyándose en el banco de la estación. Observó que no había mucha gente, tal vez fuera por la temporada de vacaciones.

-¿Fiestas salvajes?- dijo ella confundida.

-Sí, te dije que mis espectáculos eran solo para adultos ¿recuerdas?- contestó Dante.

Patty no preguntó más, realmente no deseaba saber a lo que se refería, después de todo, los adultos hacían cosas extrañas.

El tren llegó y ambos abordaron, Patty se sentó, Dante colocó la guitarra al lado de ella ocupó el lugar del frente, se acostó a lo largo de todo el asiento, tal vez podría tomar una pequeña siesta, no había dormido bien gracias a Morrison.

Patty sacó un relicario que colgaba de su cuello y lo abrió, observando la fotografía.

-Así que puedes verte linda cuando quieres- dijo él. Patty se sobresaltó- ¿Ves la foto de tu novio?

-¡E-Es mi madre, tonto!- dijo ella molesta mientras se ruborizaba, Dante sonrió porque ella había caído en su provocación, pero siguió con sus ojos cerrados- Y para tu información, es muchísimo más linda que tu novia… pero no puedo recordarla- Dante la miró por el rabillo del ojo- La directora del orfanato dijo que murió cuando yo era solo una bebé por eso no tengo ningún recuerdo de ella… solo me queda esta foto.

-¡Oh! Es muy bella- dijo una voz desconocida. Patty volteó para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, llevaba puestos anteojos y un traje verde musgo, era joven- Debe ser tu madre ¿verdad? Eres preciosa igual que ella- dijo el hombre amablemente. Patty sonrió ruborizándose levemente- ¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

Dante al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos y estudió el vagón.

-¿Acaso no hay otros asientos libres…?- dijo cuando de pronto sintió algo golpeándole el estomago, Patty le había tirado su guitarra encima, Dante la miró fastidiado ¿qué se pensaba que estaba haciendo esa mocosa? ¿Acaso sus padres no le habían enseñado a no hablar con extraños? Oh, claro, no tenía padres.

-¡Encantada!- dijo ella cediéndole el asiento a su lado. El hombre se sacó el sombrero y se sentó poniendo al lado su portafolio.

-Gracias… espero no estar molestándole- dijo mirando a Dante con una sonrisa serena.

El peli plateado se acomodó y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-No estás molestando, pero no puedo garantizar tu seguridad- dijo Dante.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- dijo la pequeña Patty. El tren oscureció de pronto haciendo imposible ver siquiera algo. Se habían metido en un túnel, durante unos segundos la oscuridad reinó hasta que la luz de nuevo venció- ¡Qué tipo! ¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien se siente al lado…?

Miró al hombre que estaba al lado de ella, pero algo le pareció extraño en él, de pronto su cuerpo cayó al suelo formando un charco de sangre. Patty trató de gritar pero no pudo, aquella era demasiado terrible para ella, tanto que la voz no le salía ¿acaso estaba muerto?

-Pobre tipo… por eso le advertí- dijo Dante todavía recostado. Ella lo miró incrédula ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con este tipo? ¡Había un hombre tirado en el suelo muerto y él seguía como si nada! Patty salió corriendo, su voz nuevamente volvió, atinó a gritar mientras se refugiaba bajo otro asiento, lejos del cadáver.

Las pocas personas que viajaban a bordo del tren comenzaron a acercarse ante la conmoción, quedaron horrorizadas ante lo que vieron.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- dijo un muchacho de unos dieciocho, iba con su novia, ella gritó asustada y él la abrazó- Calma Claire, creo que deberías ir a avisar al encargado…

La muchacha salió corriendo. Dante se sentó y miró al suelo donde se hallaba el cadáver, empezó a estudiarlo; estaba boca abajo y su cráneo estaba roto como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe muy fuerte.

-Mamá… mamá- sollozaba Patty mirando la foto de su madre. Deseaba que ella estuviese allí para protegerla, para confortarla.

-Está muerto- dijo un anciano que viajaba junto a ellos.

-Fue golpeado…- observó Dante tranquilamente.

-¿No habrá sido usted…?- dijo el anciano acusándolo.

-¡Por aquí!- dijo la muchacha mientras venía corriendo, había avisado al maquinista del tren, corrió a los brazos de su novio y se acurrucó.

-¿P-pero qué…?- dijo el hombre incrédulo y sorprendido. Luego miró a Dante quien estaba inamovible en su asiento, era obvio que él debía saber algo- Oiga, usted… ¿podría explicarme lo que ha ocurrido?

Dante levantó un poco la mirada y sonrió ¡¿Estaba sonriendo? ¿Qué clase de persona sonríe en una situación como esta?

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo no?- empezó Dante- La situación estaba así: este tren estuvo diez segundos cruzando el túnel, en ese periodo estaban estas tres personas, la niña y yo además, está claro, del fallecido, un total de seis personas… - miró al anciano- Primero, el anciano, él no pudo hacerlo- el viejo tembló, esa gélida mirada, era la de un asesino ¡era claro que había sido él! Dante miró a la pareja, observó que la muchacha lo miraba con cierta insistencia- Ellos dos… estaban jugando en la oscuridad- la muchacha se ruborizó y hundió su cara en el pecho de su novio- Y la niña estaba conmigo…

-Entonces, fuiste tú quien…- dijo el maquinista apresurándose a sacar conclusiones.

-No…- dijo Dante interrumpiéndolo- Había alguien más… o mejor dicho, "algo" más.

-¿Ah?- dijo Patty mirando a la ventana, le pareció haber visto una sombra.

Allí estaba.

Patty quería gritar, pedir auxilio, pero el miedo era demasiado. Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos.

De repente, escuchó el sonido de disparos sucedidos a toda velocidad.

Ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, aquel monstruo no estaba más fuera de su ventana.

El humo comenzó a danzar en el aire esbozando extrañas formas. Dante estaba allí con una pistola en cada mano, el techo del tren había quedado lleno de hoyos de disparos, observó en la ventana, había una especie de brazo enorme colgando del techo. En ese momento el tren se detuvo, habían llegado a destino.

Dante observó el cadáver, lo que antes había sido un hombre no era más que una criatura asquerosa y horrible que ahora se estaba moviendo.

Preparó a Ivory y sin dudarlo le disparó en la cabeza. Las demás personas quedaron boquiabiertas, sin decir palabra alguna Dante se abrió paso y salió. Patty lo siguió presurosamente deteniéndose un instante para mirar al demonio muerto.

Luego de que llegara la policía y Dante diera declaración, se marcharon. Patty caminaba al lado de él, aún atemorizada por lo que había visto.

-¿Sabes qué mató a ese hombre?- preguntó ella.

-Quién sabe…- fue la respuesta de Dante.

-Un demonio… ¿lo ha matado un demonio?- ella comentó, pues había escuchado algo de lo que Dante le había dicho a la policía- ¿Me están buscando a mí esos demonios? ¡Dante…!- insistió ella. Sin embargo, él nunca contestó. Ella se detuvo y le gritó por su nombre de nuevo.

Dante continuó su camino sin voltear. Estaba oscureciendo y lo único que deseaba era encontrar un lugar para dormir.

-Vamos… 

Encontraron un hotel donde pasar la noche, Dante abrió la puerta y entró, esperó hasta que se presentó un hombre bastante extraño, era bajito, de pelo desordenado y rostro algo deformado, Dante pensó que lo habían sacado de una película de terror barata.

-Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos- saludó el hombre con una sonrisa mostrando una dentadura muy descuidada.

Dante se apoyó en el mostrador y colocó una mano en su bolsillo. Patty fue a apoyarse a la pared, se sentía muy cansada y deseaba estar en una cama suave y cálida.

-Deme la habitación más barata que tenga, me da igual si entra el sol o no, porque nos iremos por la mañana- explicó Dante. El hombre eligió unas llaves.

-Un adulto y una niña ¿no?- comentó. Dante agarró las llaves y las guardó en su bolsillo.

-No- dijo sonriendo- No es una niña, es una "princesita"- se dirigió a las escaleras, observó a Patty quien se había quedado mirando un cartel en la pared- ¿Qué haces? Vamos a dormir.

-¿Mamá?- susurró ella.

-¿Ah?- dijo Dante volteando a ver el cartel, era un anuncio para la ópera, en ella había una mujer de cabello largo dorado con un vestido de fantasía.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Patty emocionada- ¡Señor!

-Sí, dime…- contestó el hombrecito.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a esta mujer?- preguntó ella ansiosa.

-Oye, oye…- dijo Dante interrumpiendo la charla- Patty, escúchame, tu madre está muerta, vamos a dormir…- dijo volteando y subiendo las escaleras, era lo único que le faltaba.

Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación, tenía una cama de plaza y media, una mesita de noche con una lámpara, un sofá que estaba en una esquina y una ventana. Dante dejó su guitarra apoyada en el sofá y se tiró en él.

-Vaya sitio más pequeño- dijo Dante acomodándose en el sofá, sus piernas sobresalían y tenía que flexionarlas ligeramente para poder caber contra la pared, apoyó sus pies sobre la estufa apagada y colocó sus manos tras la nuca- Duérmete, que tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana.

Patty solo se sentó en su cama.

-No te dije la verdad, mi madre no está muerta, solo desapareció…- empezó ella. Dante la observó ¿a qué estaba jugando? Primero decía que estaba muerta y ahora ¿viva?- un día escuché a la directora del orfanato comentarlo, al parecer un demonio perseguía a mi mamá… por eso me dejó en el orfanato, no quería que estuviera en peligro- Patty lo miró y dijo casi a punto de llorar- ¿No puedes escapar con vida de un demonio? ¿Mamá está muerta? ¡Dime! ¿También voy a morir yo?

-Quién sabe…- contestó simplemente él. Ella lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba una respuesta así, tal vez esperaba que alguien la confortara y le dijera que todo estaría bien, pero era obvio que Dante no era del tipo de adulto que te abrazaría y consolaría. Patty miró al suelo.

-¿Sabes? En realidad no me importa esto de la herencia, pero si me dieran algo de dinero me gustaría comprar mucha ropa y comida para los niños del orfanato-Dante la miró indiferente, pero aún así se sintió algo conmovido en su interior, los niños no eran egoístas como los adultos podían llegar a serlo- Pero… eso no es lo que quieren ¡igual que yo! Solo quieren estar con sus padres, solo eso…- las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar en sus ojos, se limpió con la manga de su camisa- Seguro que te reirás de mí…

Algo empezaba a doler dentro de Dante… era su corazón.

-No…- dijo él- Cualquiera quiere estar con sus padres…- el también se había sentido así, aún se sentía así.

-Dante…- dijo Patty.

-Bueno, es tarde…- dijo él cambiando de tema- Y tengo una cita con algunas preciosuras en mis sueños… será mejor que te duermas.

-Sí- dijo ella sacándose la gorra y colocándola sobre el respaldar de la cama. Se sacó los zapatos, abrió la cama y se acostó, lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse.

Dante observó por un momento a la pequeña Patty, luego suspiró cansinamente, sabía cómo se sentía ella.

Sabía lo que era sentirse solo.

Todo fue tornándose borroso en su mente, sus ojos se cerraron, luego se durmió.


	4. ¡Mamá!

_**Capitulo 4**_

_¡Mamá!_

Caminó por las calles con su mochila a la espalda, se sentía agotada, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, tomar una ducha y acostarse a dormir. Había estado casi todo el día buscando un trabajo pero no había tenido suerte.

La renta estaba por vencer, tal vez podría hablar con el dueño y explicarle que el dinero de este mes no le había alcanzado, tal vez él comprendería y le aguantaría algún tiempo, después de todo ella siempre cumplía con el pago.

Alquilaba una pequeña parte de la propiedad de una casa de familia, hacia casi medio año que se había mudado allí; el lugar era cómodo y amoblado y además la renta era accesible, era afortunada por haber conseguido un lugar así.

Llegó al portón de la casa, sacó las llaves; un enorme perro labrador salió a recibirla llena de entusiasmo.

-Hey Cassie, ¿cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste?- dijo ella acariciando la cabeza de la perra a través de las rejas. Cassie respondió lamiendo sus manos.

Sintió un auto aparcar cerca de ella, volteó y vio a un hombre salir de él, era de edad madura, tenía bigotes, llevaba sombrero y gabardina, lo reconoció inmediatamente.

-Charlie ¿cómo estás?- saludó el hombre.

-Hola, Sr. Morrison- dijo ella amablemente- Bien ¿y usted?

-Bien, feliz de poder volver a casa- respondió Morrison abriendo el garaje- luego de un día agotador… Jenna debe estar esperándome-Charlie sonrió, Morrison y su esposa eran una buena familia, y desde que se había mudado al vecindario habían sido muy amables con ella-¿Y bien? ¿Ha habido suerte?- preguntó él. Ella lo miró confundida durante unos instantes, luego pareció entender.

-No, no pude…- dijo Charlie algo triste.

-Oh, bueno… seguro ya aparecerá algo- tranquilizó él.

-Llevo casi una semana tratando de encontrar trabajo…- explicó ella. Morrison se rascó la barbilla durante unos segundos.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo estás buscando?- inquirió él.

-Oh… no estoy buscando un "determinado" tipo de trabajo, de hecho estuve buscando en distintos rubros…- explicó ella.

-Mira, estuve pensando esto durante cierto tiempo, no sé qué opinas tú pero… ¿Te interesaría trabajar para mí?- le interrumpió el hombre. Charlie lo miró sorprendida, ¿en verdad quería contratarla?

-¿En verdad quiere que… yo… trabaje para…?- empezó ella, estaba sin palabras, ¡Vamos! Había estado todo el santo día buscando trabajo y ¡ahora se lo proponen!

-Sí, muchacha- dijo Morrison- Necesito una asistente ¿sabes? Tengo mucho trabajo y no puedo solo, me hace falta alguien que ponga un poco de orden en mi oficina, transcriba expedientes, ordene los archivos… ¿sabes manejar una computadora?

-Sí- contestó ella sonriente.

-Bien, ocho horas, buena paga ¿Te interesa?

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo ella llena de emoción-¡Por supuesto señor Morrison! ¿Cuándo empiezo?

Morrison solo rió.

-Mañana mismo.

-De acuerdo, gracias señor Morrison, en verdad, muchísimas gracias- dijo ella llena de felicidad.

-Ya, ya…- dijo Morrison entrando al auto.

-¿Will? ¿Eres tú?- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta principal. [1]

-Si, Jenna- contestó Morrison. Ambos observaron a la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdosos que estaba parada en la puerta.

-¡Oh! Charlie, ¿cómo estás?- dijo la mujer alegremente.

-Bien, ¿y usted señora Morrison?- saludó Charlie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estoy muy bien- dijo la mujer- La cena estará lista, ¿nos acompañarías?

No era la primera vez que la invitaban a cenar, eran un matrimonio que estaba solo, tuvieron un hijo pero hace un tiempo se casó y se fue de casa.

-Me encantaría- sonrió Charlie. 

Su voz era dulce, podía escucharla… llamándola. La niña levantó la vista y la vio, vio a aquella rubia de cabello largo extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella.

-¡Mamá!- gritó ella, corriendo hacia ella. La mujer sonrió.

-Madre…

Dante despertó sintiendo una sacudida en su cuerpo, rápidamente volteó a ver a Patty, pero lo único que vio fue una cama vacía-Patty…- susurró él levantándose. Agarró su guitarra cargándola al hombro y abrió la puerta de la habitación, bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras, vio al hombrecito en el mostrador- Oiga ¿dónde está mi hija?- preguntó él, solo dijo que era su "hija" porque no le apetecía tener que dar explicaciones a nadie; de hecho, un hijo era lo que menos quería en su vida.

-¿Hija?- preguntó el hombre.

-¡La pequeña con la que vine!- dijo Dante con un tono impaciente.

-No sé de lo que me habla…

Suficiente, este tipo le estaba tomando el pelo, miró el cartel de la ópera, desde un principio le había dado mala espina, sacó sus pistolas y empezó a dispararle.

El cartel se convirtió en una enorme mariposa negra que cayó al suelo muerta.

"_De nuevo…"_, sintió un cañón sobre su espina dorsal.

-Asqueroso… ¿quién demonios eres?- preguntó Dante, podía sentir la energía negativa que ese hombre despedía. El hombre rió.

-Sé mucho sobre ti…

-¿En serio? Entonces sabrás que no puedes matarme con eso- refiriéndose al revolver que empuñaba el otro. Miró de forma amenazante al hombre, había un brillo indescriptible en su mirada, era una mirada capaz de aterrorizar a cualquiera- Ahora dime adónde ha ido Patty…

Sid tembló

-D-de acuerdo…- dijo él bajando el revólver, Sid sabía muy bien quién era.

Y también sabía que no dudaría en matarlo.

Dante lo siguió, tenía un auto, subió y se acomodó poniendo las manos tras la nuca y los pies cerca del vidrio delantero. El auto se puso en marcha.

-Justo ahora hay una pelea en el infierno… cuatro demonios se disputan el poder, la situación es delicada- comentó Sid.

-¿Quién te lo ordenó?- dijo Dante, estaba harto de los rodeos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Sid confundido.

-¿Quién te ordenó matar a Patty?- inquirió Dante, sería demasiada casualidad que dos veces los demonios hayan tratado de atacar a la pequeña- Algún Lowell debe estar metido en esto, tal vez porque no le agrada para nada la idea de que Patty se quede con todo.

-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir Sid- no tengo idea, solo soy un sirviente, no sé nada sobre esto.

-Ja- dijo Dante burlándose.

Como si fuese a creer esa mentira. 

Allí estaba, la ópera.

Patty se paró ante el edificio, de allí venía aquella voz. Aquella voz que cantaba llamándola. Se acercó a la puerta y empujó, estaba abierta.

Entró y caminó por los pasillos dejándose guiar, necesitaba encontrar a aquella mujer de la ópera ¿había alguna remota posibilidad de que fuera mamá? Miró a la derecha, había unas escaleras, bajó lentamente.

Frente a ella había una gran puerta, el piso eran tan pulido que podía verse reflejada en él, a pesar de que solo alumbraba la plateada luz de luna. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

Allí estaba ella, iluminada completamente, con aquel hermoso vestido crema que caía al suelo y dejaba ver sus hombros, una tela celeste se envolvía en sus brazos, su largo y sedoso cabello rubio era como el oro. Su voz era como la de un ángel.

-Mamá…- susurró Patty-¡Mamá!- dijo llena de felicidad-¡Mamá!

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, nada en el mundo parecía poder detenerla. ¡Allí estaba mamá!

Subió las escaleras del escenario y abrazó a aquella mujer.

-¡Mamá!- dijo ella entre lágrimas agarrándose firmemente de la cintura de ella- ¡Tenia tantas ganas de verte!

La mujer dejó de cantar. Patty sintió sus delicadas manos sobre sus hombros.

-Lo siento tanto Patty. Prometo que nunca más volverás a sentirte sola- dijo ella.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo prometes mamá…?- dijo Patty levantando la mirada. Su alegría pronto se esfumó.

-Por supuesto que sí, porque estás a punto de ¡morir!-Patty no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, aquello no era más su hermosa y dulce madre.

De pronto el fondo de una escena cayo, era la de una ciudad destruida. Brillantes ojos se encendieron en la oscuridad de los escombros.

Sombras surgieron.

-¡Será tu propia madre quien te mate!- dijo aquel demonio lanzándose al ataque.

Patty no pudo hacer otra cosa más que gritar y rogar por su vida.

Escuchó disparos.

Un fondo de pradera llena de flores cayó separándola de los demonios. Volteó a ver, era Dante.

-Oye, oye ¿Acaso te gusta la ópera tan mala como esta?- dijo él sonriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Dante!- dijo ella sonriendo. Había venido a salvarla, realmente la había salvado. Él se detuvo a varios metros de ella con aquella sonrisa que no abandonaba sus labios. Ella de pronto notó que todo eso había pasado gracias a su estupidez- Eem… yo… es que… mi madre…

-Aún falta el final dramático- agregó él.

El fondo se rompió y los demonios emergieron de él, sedientos por la sangre de la niña. Patty volteó y gritó horrorizada.

Dante se lanzó de un salto y pateó a los demonios alejándolos de Patty, sacó a Ivory y disparó hacia arriba rompiendo una soga.

-Lo siento cariño, pero este espectáculo no es recomendable para niños- dijo él. Un fondo de papel blanco cayó apartando a Dante y los demonios de Patty, sin embargo, aún ella podía ver las sombras proyectadas. Dante luchaba con los demonios a base de puñetazos y balazos.

Sintió una mano áspera y fría agarrar su hombro y una voz cerca de su oído. Patty quedó congelada.

-Princesita, lo siento pero debes morir- dijo una voz siniestra. Ella miró por el rabillo de su ojo y reconoció al hombre, era el encargado del hotel- Porque si dejas de respirar mi señor me recompensará enormemente. No dejaré pasar una oportunidad así…

Sid sintió algo ardiente rozarle la mejilla seguido del sonido de un disparo. Miró hacia atrás, pero al no ver a nadie volvió horrorizado su mirada hacia adelante.

En el papel blanco solo había una sombra, la de un hombre con estuche de guitarra a la espalda. El disparo había dejado un agujero en el papel.

-Piérdete- dijo Dante. Sid tartamudeó, luego soltó a la niña y huyó corriendo.

Patty quedó allí, observando la sombra de Dante, un liquido rojo y brillante empezaba a drenarse al lado de ella hasta llegar a sus pies.

Sangre. 

[1] No sé cómo se llama Morrison, así que tuve que inventarle un nombre xD


	5. ¡La herencia es mía!

_**Capitulo 5**_

"_¡La herencia es mía!"_

Alex se hallaba cerca de la ventana fumando, observaba a los pájaros que volaban en el ocaso de la tarde.

Sus dos hermanos se hallaban sentados en el sofá, Brian observaba nerviosamente la carta y Chris tomaba tranquilamente su té marrón.

La campana del reloj sonó dando las seis de la tarde.

-Se terminó el tiempo- dijo Alex dando una pitada a su cigarro.

-¡Lo conseguimos! ¡La herencia es nuestra!- dijo Brian agarrando la carta para romperla- La carta era una mentira…

Alguien golpeó la puerta y luego abrió. El mayordomo anunció que había visitas. Una mujer de melena rubia y ojos verdes entró, vestía una falda y saco rojos con blanco. Era muy elegante.

-Gracias- dijo ella dirigiéndose al mayordomo.

-¿Y quién es usted?- dijo Christopher.

-¿Quién más? Patty Lowell, un gusto- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡¿Pero no eras una niña?- dijeron los hombres, ¿había sido un engaño?

-Lo de ser niña era una mentira- explicó ella- Pensé en lo que podría pasar y tomé las precauciones necesarias. Fue una suerte encontrar a una niña con el mismo nombre que yo, así que los distraje con eso. Gracias a eso, he disfrutado de un viaje placentero- dijo satisfactoriamente- Y ahora por favor, terminemos con el papeleo.

Alex rió y apagó el cigarro con sus manos.

-Es una pena, pero eso no es posible señorita Lowell, como abogado he de declarar que ha renunciado a la herencia al llegar más tarde de las seis de la tarde. Aunque el retraso sea de un segundo.

Patty Lowell sonrió, estaba claro que harían lo imposible para evitar que ella reclamara la herencia de su padre.

-Qué curioso… el testamento de mi padre decía que debía estar aquí a una semana de su muerte. Mi padre murió justamente hace una semana a las seis con veintiocho minutos...- miró su reloj- observo que he llegado a tiempo, la licencia de conducir sirve como identificación ¿verdad?

-No será necesario- intervino nuevamente Alex. Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella.

-Porque aún no se ha demostrado le existencia de Patty Lowell…- volteó a verla, su rostro se transformó, los colmillos sobresalían de su boca, su rostro se lleno de pelo al igual que todos su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron enormes y rojos.

-¡Hermano! ¡Tú…!- dijeron sus hermanos sin creer lo que veían, su hermano era…

-¡Ustedes también!- dijo mientras sus ropas se rasgaban y su cuerpo empezaba a crecer, de su cabeza empezaban a nacer cuernos- ¡La herencia es mía! ¡No la compartiré con nadie!

Su tamaño era descomunal, sus garras bien afiladas, sus cuernos enormes. Lanzó a sus hermanos por los aires como si de muñecos se tratasen, ellos quedaron desmayados por la fuerza del golpe. Dirigió su atención a la mujer, empezó a correr hacía ella, ella solo pudo gritar e interponer sus brazos entre él y ella en un intento inútil de protegerse.

No había escapatoria, ella moriría.

De repente el monstruo se detuvo, ella abrió sus ojos y observó como la sangre caía al suelo. El monstruo cayó.

-Así que fuiste tú quien me contrató para proteger a Patty- dijo una voz masculina. Ella volteó para encontrarse con un peli plateado vestido de rojo. Su pie estaba apoyado sobre el marco para cortar el paso a una pequeña que lo acompañaba mientras en una de sus manos sostenía una pistola-¿Creíste que así expiabas tus pecados?- aquel brillo escalofriante asomaba en sus ojos-Tienes una cara bonita, pero la maldad que llevas dentro es horrible- Dante entró a la habitación y se paró frente a ella- si fueras un demonio, te mataría sin pensarlo- apoyó la funda de guitarra en el suelo- Bien, estoy algo molesto así que descargaré las tensiones ¡Vamos a dar un espectáculo brutal!- dijo abriendo la funda y sacando a su espada Rebellion.

El demonio empezaba a levantarse de nuevo. Dante se lanzó al ataque y empezó a dispararle, agarró a Ivory con sus dientes y empuño a Rebellion cortándole un brazo, luego se la clavó y lo levantó por los aires presionándolo contra el techo. La mujer quedó sorprendida, ese hombre… ¿cómo? Sabía que había contratado a un mercenario pero jamás imagino que fuese alguien capaz de enfrentarse a las criaturas más temibles de este mundo.

La sangre caía a cántaros, el demonio pronto dejó de vivir. Dante sacó a Rebellion de sus entrañas y sacudió la sangre. Volteó dando la espalda a los presentes, su rostro había cambiado ligeramente, aún tenía a Ivory entre sus dientes y en ellos asomaban colmillos.

Sentía el poder fluir en él, su sed de sangre.

Su rostro volvió a la normalidad, sin decir palabra alguna se retiró de la habitación cargando a Rebellion a su espalda. Patty salió corriendo tras de él, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, este tipo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

-¡Lo vi todo!- dijo ella con cierta emoción- Y no era recomendable para niños.

-¡Espera!- dijo la mujer saliendo tras ellos. Patty y Dante voltearon a verla- ¡Por favor, espera! ¡Déjame adoptar a esa niña! ¡Necesito expiar mis pecados!

La pequeña se acercó a ella.

-¿Adoptarme?- preguntó ella. La mujer asintió, Patty bajó un poco la mirada- Le agradezco pero no puedo aceptar…

Dante metió sus manos a los bolsillos y arqueó un poco su ceja derecha, al parecer la niña estaba convencida de que su madre estaba viva.

-¿No?- preguntó la mujer- Pero… esto no puede quedar así, te puse en un terrible peligro y… lo siento… debe haber algo que quieras de mí.

Patty elevo su mirada mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, hay algo que puede hacer por mí. 

-¿Estás segura de no quedarte en la mansión?- preguntó Morrison.

-Sí, además ya recibí una indemnización- dijo Patty feliz, llevaba el cabello largo con un moño, vestido rosa, medias y guantes de tul de ese color, en contraste con sus zapatitos negros.

Estaban en el negocio de Dante, Patty había acompañado a Morrison. Ella estaba convencida de que el negocio de Dante necesitaba un toque "femenino", ya que era un desastre, por lo que no tuvo mejor idea que llenarlo de peluches, cortinas de encaje, moños y todo lo que a una niña de su edad le gusta. Morrison trató de advertirle de que a Dante no le gustaría, pero no había caso.

-¿Indemnización?- preguntó Morrison, ¡esta niña hablaba de indemnización!

-Sí, porque después de haber visto el cruel mundo adulto mi corazón inocente ha sido dañado- explicó la pequeña repitiendo las palabras que la señorita Lowell le había dicho.

-Ya veo… ¿y esa ropa es parte de tu indemnización?

-Sí, al igual que la ropa y comida para los niños del orfanato ¡Tres camiones llenos!- dijo ella. Morrison rió.

-Me alegro. Bien hecho.

Dante salió del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla, solo tenía su pantalón y las botas puestas.

-¡Ah! Morrison… estás aquí- dijo Dante con la toalla cubriéndole la cabeza.

-Sí- contestó él.

Dante miró a su escritorio notando algo extraño, aún ni se percató de la nueva decoración.

-Oye… se supone que entregarían mi sundae de fresas mientras me duchaba- dijo Dante.

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a ese sundae?- dijo Morrison señalando escaleras arriba. Dante siguió su dedo, vio a Patty sentada en las escaleras dejando una copa de sundae vacía.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Hey! ¡Ese era mío!- dijo Dante para tener una panorámica de la nueva decoración de su negocio- ¿Q-Qué demonios crees que haces? ¡Este es mi negocio! Dejemos en claro esto: es mi negocio, MIO- dijo hecho furia, esa mocosa lo estaba sacando de quicio. No solo se comía su postre sino que había tenido el atrevimiento de llenar el Devil May Cry con aquellos horribles peluches y decoración.

-Estaba tan sucio y se veía muy mal, así que me puse a limpiar y a decorar un poco- dijo ella riendo.

-Sí, pero estoy más preocupado por mi maldito postre- dijo Dante.

-Esa fue la paga por limpiarte el negocio. ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo sin dejar de reír.

-Hey Dante, no te enojes con ella- calmó Morrison.

Dante dejó su mirada furiosa, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tienes razón Morrison, pero esta mocosa es peor que un demonio.

Patty infló sus cachetes furiosa ¿la comparó con los demonios? Dante agarró el teléfono y marcó, ordenó una pizza como siempre.

-¿Pizza? ¿Otra vez?- dijo Patty con decepción- ¿Tanto te gusta esa cosa?

-Sí, es una suerte que a ti no te guste, o de lo contrario ni eso me quedaría- dijo Dante sacando una soda del refrigerador.

-Y es una suerte que hayas hecho bien este trabajo y conseguido la paga- comentó Morrison.

-¿Qué tan difícil es cuidar a un niño?- dijo Dante sentándose y poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio.

-Tal vez deberías poner una guardería- sugirió Morrison.

-¡Por favor! No lo digas ni en broma… tengo suficiente con Patty. Simplemente no aguanto a los niños, me parecen escalofriantes.

-Lo dices como si nunca hubieras sido un niño- dijo Patty molesta.

-Afortunadamente dejé de serlo- dando un trago a su soda- ¿Cuentas algo nuevo Morrison?

-Sí, contraté a alguien para mi agencia, la verdad es que necesito un descanso y pensé que algo de ayuda no me vendría mal…

-Pues me alegro por ti- contestó Dante sin mucho entusiasmo mientras se desplomaba en su asiento.

-Por cierto Dante, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti…

-Vamos Morrison, acabo de llegar, ten algo de compasión- Morrison sacó una moneda- Demonios… no otra vez…


	6. Chocolate y un heroe peli plateado

_**Capitulo 6**_

_Chocolate y un héroe peli plateado_

Las luces de la motocicleta brillaban como estrellas en la carretera, buscaban adrenalina. Velocidad.

Con cada kilometro que recorrían sentían que el mundo les pertenecía. Nada podía detenerlos.

-¡Yeejah!

Dos hombres vestidos con trajes oscuros y anteojos negros, observaban desde lejos a través de binoculares lo que ocurría. Estaban en otra autopista y observaban a los tres motociclistas que pasaban a través del puente. Otra vez estaba sucediendo.

La carrera de la muerte.

Uno de los motociclistas empezó a perder el control, rápidamente frenó para evitar lo peor y quedó atrás. Uno de ellos observó y luego volteó para ver a su compañero que iba más adelante.

-¡Hey Michell!- gritó.

-¿Qué?- contestó el otro hombre.

-¡Vamos! ¡Estás yendo demasiado rápido! ¡Baja la velocidad!

Michell solo sonrió y volteó a ver a su compañero.

-¡Si tienes miedo será mejor que tú no vayas tan rápido!- dicho esto Michell aceleró aún más.

-¡MICHELL!

Michell rió, ¿cómo podría frenar? Aquella sensación de adrenalina era única, él era el dueño de la carretera. La velocidad le apasionaba, podía sentir aquel fuego en su interior.

Miró por el retrovisor, vio una luz roja acercarse detrás de él.

-¿Qué?

La luz se acercó cada vez más, el motor de una potente máquina se hizo escuchar, pronto otro motociclista le sobrepasó. Estaba vestido de cuero negro, tenía un casco del mismo color, y las luces de su motocicleta eran todas rojas. Michell abrió sus ojos con incredulidad, ¿ese tipo se atrevía a desafiarlo? Si una carrera es lo que quería, la tendría.

Aceleró aún más, no dejaría que se burlaran de él, nadie iba a ser mejor que él.

De repente el motociclista se detuvo, ¿este tipo estaba loco? Michell trató de maniobrar para esquivarlo, pero perdió el control.

Su corazón latía con más fuerza y rapidez, no lograba recuperar el control. La moto se dirigía a una de las columnas de hierro del puente y no había nada que hacer.

La motocicleta salió disparada a un lado y su cuerpo a otro.

Todo en su mente era confuso, no sentía sus extremidades, no sentía nada de nada.

Una luz iluminó el lugar, toda su vida comenzó a pasar por su mente como si de una película se tratase, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

"Vincent"

Luego, las luces se extinguieron. 

-Adiós, Lea.

-Adiós Charlie, regresa pronto por aquí- se despidió la mujer, que aparentaba unos cuarenta años.

-Devolveré el libro la próxima semana- dijo Charlie guardándolo en su bolso.

-No te preocupes, muchacha. Tomate el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias- dijo Charlie saliendo de la biblioteca. La tarde era preciosa, los últimos rayos del sol empezaban a teñir el cielo con un curioso color ocre y la brisa era suave.

Había terminado su turno en la agencia de Morrison, el hombre se ofreció a llevarla pero ella se excusó diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca; aún no tenía ganas de volver a casa. Pasó por el parque donde unos niños jugaban alegremente mientras sus madres los vigilaban y charlaban entre ellas.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!- gritaba un pequeño que se había lastimado la rodilla y lloraba en el suelo. La mujer acudió rápido ante aquella llamada para consolar al pequeño.

Charlie observó, bajó la mirada y continuó su camino.

Pasó cerca de una bonita confitería, nunca antes la había visto, se acercó a la vitrina y vio que había bastante gente en el lugar. Se mordió el labio inferior al observar al ver los postres en la exhibidora.

Abrió la puerta y encontró lugar cerca de la vitrina. Se sentó dejando su bolso a un lado, pronto una muchacha de cabello corto color caoba y ojos marrones claros se acercó, tenía una estrella pintada en la mejilla izquierda, llevaba puesto patines y uniforme de camarera.

-Bienvenida- dijo la chica sonriendo amablemente- ¿Qué vas a ordenar?

-Oh… una copa de chocolate, por favor- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

-En seguida- dijo la muchacha guiñándole un ojo. Charlie miró a través del vidrio con una actitud pensativa.

Minutos pasaron hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse, un hombre entró cargando una guitarra enfundada, se acercó a la barra, apoyó su guitarra y se sentó.

-Sundae de fresas- fue lo que dijo. El hombre que atendía la barra preparó el postre.

-Aquí tienes, Dante- dijo colocando una cuchara larga en el sundae.

-¡Hola Dante!- saludó la camarera mientras pasaba con una bandeja llevando una copa de chocolate.

-Hola, Cindy…- saludó Dante sin muchas ganas mientras se concentraba en su refrigerio.

-Aquí tienes, una copa de chocolate- dijo Cindy sonriendo mientras ponía frente a Charlie una gran copa con helado de chocolate, crema chantilly, salsa de chocolate y cerezas.

-Gracias- dijo Charlie.

-Que lo disfrutes- dijo Cindy, luego se alejó felizmente en sus patines.

Charlie agarró la larga cuchara, el postre se veía delicioso, se entretuvo un rato mientras comía el helado y observaba a la gente y los autos que pasaban por la calle, de a momentos su mente vagaba por recuerdos pasados, reprochándole por sus acciones.

Apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos y suspiró cansinamente. Ya había oscurecido y el cielo que antes estaba despejado ahora tenía un aspecto triste y oscuro.

Una gota cristalina golpeó la ventana sacándola de sus pensamientos, luego otra y otra. Charlie se levantó, debía irse antes de que la lluvia se hiciera más fuerte, se dirigió a la caja registradora. Desafortunadamente la gente que estaba allí empezó a hacer lo mismo así que tuvo que esperar algún tiempo antes de poder pagar la cuenta. Observó fugazmente una cabellera albina.

Finalmente salió, la lluvia ahora era más fuerte, las personas corrían buscando un taxi, sería una suerte si encontraba uno disponible.

Se paró cerca del cordón de la acera, observó un taxi que se acercaba e hizo señas, pasó de largo. La lluvia empezaba a ser más fuerte y no tenía intenciones de parar, intentó detener un taxi de nuevo, pero lo mismo ocurrió, esta vez salpicándola con agua.

-¡Fíjate idiota!- gritó malhumorada y suspiró, debió haberse ido con Morrison.

Trató de detener otro, este empezó a disminuir la velocidad y se estacionó cerca de ella.

-Al fin…- dijo ella a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Gracias- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella, Charlie vio que algo rojo empezaba a interponerse entre ella y el taxi. Llevaba un estuche de guitarra, tenía el cabello blanco ¿acaso un anciano estaba haciéndose el listo con ella? Aunque por la voz no estaba muy convencida de que lo fuera, además era muy alto y robusto…

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? Yo lo vi primero- reclamó Charlie. Él no contestó, simplemente abrió la puerta y entró-¡Imbécil!- no pudo ver más pues el vidrio estaba polarizado.

El taxi empezó a alejarse, ella maldijo entre dientes. ¡Qué tipo tan maleducado! Le quitó el taxi y la dejó allí en media calle mojándose, qué poca caballerosidad, si le hubiera propuesto compartir el taxi ella no hubiera tenido problema.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer, Charlie suspiró y esperó otro taxi, finalmente decidió que tendría que caminar hasta casa, tal vez en el camino encontraría un taxi desocupado.

La lluvia seguía cayendo a cántaros, necesitaba llegar a casa rápido. Su ropa estaba completamente mojada, y si no se apresuraba se pescaría un resfriado.

Charlie corrió, su cabello castaño oscuro estaba completamente mojado, al igual que su ropa. ¡Si tan solo hubiera traído un paraguas! más importante no pasaba ni un maldito taxi por el lugar, afortunadamente encontró un pequeño techo donde refugiarse.

-Hey ¿te atrapó la lluvia?- dijo una voz masculina. Charlie observó al hombre que se había refugiado junto a ella, ¿de dónde había salido? Ni siquiera lo había visto… bueno, tal vez ella no se dio cuenta.

El muchacho tenía cabello rojizo, ojos grisáceos, vestía camisa y pantalón de vestir. Era un chico muy apuesto.

-Sí…- contestó simplemente ella mirando hacia otro lado.

-Veo que estás mojada, yo estoy camino a casa, ¿qué te parece si te llevo? Mamá podría prepararnos algo caliente- dijo él sonriendo.

Charlie lo miró insegura.

-No, gracias. Estoy cerca de casa…- contestó ella- Adiós- no se sentía segura al lado de aquel tipo, de todos modos ¿quién invitaría a casa a un desconocido? No creía que tuviera un alma tan caritativa.

Charlie comenzó a correr bajo la lluvia, miró hacia atrás.

Él la estaba siguiendo.

Charlie siguió corriendo, pero él empezó a correr tras ella también, ¡este tipo era un loco! Corrió, dobló una esquina y vio un callejón, pensó que podría esconderse allí, tal vez él se cansaría y se iría.

Se refugió tras un contenedor de basura, rezando. Cerró sus ojos, escuchó pasos acercarse, la lluvia seguía cayendo, sentía frio, sentía miedo. El silencio reinó durante unos instantes, Charlie abrió sus ojos, él se había ido. Se había ido.

Asomó un poco su cabeza tras el contenedor. De repente, una fuerza inhumana lo tiró por los aires dejándola al descubierto. Ella gritó horrorizada ¿qué demonios era este tipo? ¿Cómo podía tener fuerza para hacer algo así?

Él sonrió de manera perversa mientras comenzaba a acercarse a ella, Charlie se arrastró en el suelo tratando de alejarse de él; esa mirada, pensó ella, era una mirada inhumana, reflejaba lujuria. Reflejaba maldad.

Tal vez hubiera sido una mala idea meterse en el callejón.

-Ven aquí, gatita…- dijo él. Ella solo sollozó, quería irse, quería estar en casa, quería estar con su familia…

-¡Déjame!- dijo ella impotente- No me hagas daño… por favor…

-No temas- sonrió él- Lo único que quiero es tu inocencia…

-¿Mi… inocencia?- dijo ella ¿de qué hablaba este idiota?

-Sí, pequeña. Quiero que esa flor sin mácula sea mía.

Charlie gritó de nuevo, sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, ese loco quería violarla. Pero ¿cómo sabía que ella no conocía hombre alguno?

-¡Ayuda!- gritó ella-¡Ayuda!

-Es inútil, nadie vendrá a ayudarte. Puedes entregarte y disfrutarlo o puedes… sufrirlo, aunque personalmente me gusta más lo último- dijo sonriendo malignamente.

Se acercó a ella, Charlie trató de patearle en la entrepierna, pero no resultó. La agarró con rudeza, ella volteó y trató de escapar pero él la atrapó.

-Ven aquí, pequeña- dijo él satisfactoriamente.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó ella. Él presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano. Charlie aprovechó esta oportunidad y la mordió. El gritó disgustado- Maldita perra, ahora has hecho que me enoje. Podrías haber sido una niña buena y hacer lo que se te dice, ahora me aseguraré de que esto sea lo más doloroso y terrible posible, luego te mataré…

La tiró al suelo, el cuerpo de él comenzó a transformarse hasta revelar a una horrible criatura. Charlie comenzó a llorar, si antes sentía miedo ahora estaba completamente aterrorizada.

Cerró sus ojos, iba a morir, estaba segura de ello. Moriría de la manera más terrible que jamás podría haber imaginado, ni en sus peores pesadillas. Iba a ser violada por aquel engendro y luego sería asesinada.

Los sonidos de disparos retumbaron en el aire, luego un grito lleno de dolor. Charlie volvió a abrir sus ojos, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

Vio una figura parada en la entrada del callejón, una figura alta y esbelta. Tal vez sus constantes pedidos de auxilio habían sido escuchados.

-¿Es esa manera de tratar a una señorita?- dijo el hombre misterioso. Charlie enjugó sus lágrimas, ese hombre…

-¡Tú!- dijo el demonio enfurecido al cual le faltaba un brazo-No te atrevas a interferir en mis asuntos ¡ella es mía!

-No estoy interesado en interferir en tu pequeña "incursión amorosa"- ella abrió los ojos como platos, debía estar bromeando…-Estoy más interesado en ti.

El demonio no dudó y se lanzó al hombre con toda su ira. El hombre tomó el estuche de su guitarra y sacó una enorme espada la cual clavó en el pecho del demonio, luego la sacó y con un rápido movimiento cortó su cabeza. La sangre comenzaba a teñir el suelo lluvioso, en menos de un minuto aquel monstruo estaba muerto. La lluvia comenzaba a lavar aquella afilada hoja despojándola de la sangre.

Él empezó a acercarse a ella y por un momento Charlie pensó que él le haría daño, ella sollozó mientras él se ponía de cuclillas junto a ella y la tranquilizaba con un suave "Shh"; ella miró a la extraña criatura que yacía muerta en el suelo, luego miró al hombre que la salvó, pero más que un hombre a ella le parecía más un ángel.

Un ángel porque no había palabras que pudieran describir su belleza. Su cabello humedecido por la lluvia era blanco, sus ojos azules y penetrantes tenían un brillante matiz que ella dudaba haber visto en su vida; las gotas de lluvia se deslizaban por su rostro cuyas facciones guardaban perfecta armonía. De no haber sido la lluvia tal vez ella hubiese pensado que estaba llorando; no estaba segura, pero se sentía como si estuviese viendo un retrato de sus pasiones.

Sentía como si aquello le fuese conocido, pero su mente estaba demasiado nublada como para pensar en ello.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?- preguntó el ángel.

Ella trató de hablar pero las palabras no podían salir, era como si su voz hubiese muerto, él aún seguía mirándola con aquellos profundos ojos, aquel ángel ¿tal vez fuese su ángel guardián?

Observó al cielo, la lluvia aún seguía cayendo a cántaros haciendo borrosa su vista, podía escuchar una voz pero no entendía qué le decía. De pronto sentía que estaba en una caída sin final. Los sonidos empezaban a silenciarse y las voces también.

Luego todo se oscureció.


	7. Conociendo al heroe

_**Capitulo 7**_

_Conociendo al héroe_

Una muchacha se hallaba refugiada en el techo de una pequeña galería del club de bingo. Llevaba puesto un pequeño piloto para la lluvia, pantalones cortos y botas hasta las rodillas. Había estado lloviendo sin parar desde hacía dos horas.

No había un alma que pasara por las calles, pero aún así ella esperaba.

Sintió los pasos de alguien chapotear en el agua, parecía estar desesperado por encontrar un refugio también.

El hombre se refugió junto a ella, era rubio de ojos azules, llevaba lentes de carey, camisa rosa viejo y pantalones color crema.

-¡Vaya! Si que llueve ¿no?- dijo él parándose al lado de ella y mirando la lluvia, sonaba agitado. Ella no contestó- ¿A quién esperas? ¿A tu novio?-no hubo respuesta-¿Tu esposo?-aún no hubo respuesta-Atraparás un resfriado si te quedas aquí- advirtió él sonriendo-¿Qué tal si olvidas a tu novio y vienes conmigo? Puedo invitarte a cenar-Ella solo lo miró y asintió sin decir palabra-¡Muy bien!- dijo él lleno de alegría, ella se adelantó y comenzó a caminar, él la miró confundido- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!- dijo mientras abría un paraguas.

Él la siguió, donde sea que fuera ella.

Caminaron durante bastante tiempo hasta llegar a una instalación abandonada. Él rió.

-¿Qué significa esto? Aquí no hay nada- dijo sin dejar de reír.

-¿Es eso lo que crees?- habló finalmente ella. Se dirigió a una puerta y la abrió, de su interior cayeron unos cuantos cráneos, el hombre miró horrorizado, estaba lleno de cráneos humanos.

-¿Q-qué es esto?- dijo él tartamudeando.

-Qué cruel eres… ¿acaso te has olvidado?- inquirió ella- siendo que eres tú el culpable de sus muertes. Últimamente desaparecen una tras otra en Elanay City, todas ellas fueron con un hombre que las invitó a cenar y luego pasaban la noche en algún hotel. Luego todas ellas terminaban aquí…

La expresión de él pasó de confundida a incrédula, pero simplemente rió y se acomodó los lentes.

-Ya veo. ¿Y crees que fui yo? Vaya, ¿en verdad parezco un ser humano capaz de hacer algo así?

-No, no eres humano- dijo ella.

Él vio que su cobertura había sido descubierta, su cuerpo empezó a tensarse, sus dedos se transformaron en garras, los huesos se incrustaban en su carne, tenía cuernos y colmillos muy afilados.

Lanzó un zarpazo a la mujer. Ella saltó esquivándolo y se despojó de su piloto, su cuerpo atlético era visible, tenía cabello negro corto, pantalones cortos con una falda táctica en donde tenía varios cargadores de armas de fuego, una camisa blanca con mangas tres cuartos. Sacó una pistola y disparó contra él.

La brillante sangre comenzaba a caer, y ella sonrió, sus ojos bicolores contrastaban uno con el otro, la clara cicatriz sobre su nariz era evidente.

-Me gustas más así- dijo ella. Él gruñó lanzando sus garras hacia ella una y otra vez, ella solo lo esquivaba hábilmente.

Un golpe cerca de su mano hizo que perdiera su pistola que cayó muy lejos de ella. Sin embargo, no estaba desarmada, sacó otra pistola y una ametralladora equipada con una cuchilla.

Disparó sin piedad sobre él, descuartizándolo y dejando un mar de sangre alrededor. Él cayó al suelo inmóvil.

Lo había matado.

-Tienes habilidades impresionantes- dijo una voz. Ella volteó poniéndose alerta.

Frente a ella estaban parados dos hombres, llevaban trajes oscuros, sombreros y lentes de sol.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dijo ella guardando sus armas. No parecían una amenaza.

-Somos del Departamento de Control de Caminos- contestó uno de ellos-Le hemos buscando por mucho tiempo.

El otro hombre se adelantó para observar el trabajo de ella.

-Aún siendo una mujer, es eficaz como cazadora de demonios, capaz de acabar con cualquier enemigo, señorita Lady, esa precisión con la que…

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- dijo Lady harta de tantos rodeos.

-Tenemos un trabajo para usted. 

Abrió sus ojos, su vista estaba borrosa ¿qué había sucedido? Trató de incorporarse de golpe pero su cuerpo se resintió haciendo que cayera nuevamente, la cabeza le dolía, se sentía terrible.

Parpadeó tratando de aclarar su vista, volteó y vio su ropa colgada en una silla. Su bolso estaba en la mesa de luz, más allá vio un pequeño escritorio junto a un armario y varias prendas desparramadas, enormes camisetas, pantalones de hombre, el lugar era un completo desorden… un minuto.

Ella talló sus ojos enérgicamente ¿dónde estaba? Aquello no era su habitación, era un lugar totalmente desconocido. Y lo más importante ¿por qué estaba medio desnuda?

Saltó de la cama gritando en pánico, ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¡Estaba en la habitación de un hombre casi desnuda! Agarró la manta y cubrió su cuerpo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta, alguien abrió y entró. Era el hombre albino. Charlie gritó consternada enredándose con las mantas y cayendo al suelo-Oye, cálmate…- dijo él tratando de contener su risa.

Ella se levantó, atinó a agarrar una revista y empezó a golpearlo.

-¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Y por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué me has hecho?- dijo ella furiosa.

-Hey ¿qué te sucede? ¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?- dijo él, ella seguía golpeándolo aunque era algo inútil ya que él era mucho más alto y ella solo le llegaba al pecho. Tiró la revista y comenzó a golpearlo con su puño pero ¡este tipo era duro como roca!

Él se cubrió en un intento de esquivar sus golpes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Maldito pervertido!

-Oye, si tienes razón, soy algo pervertido pero juro que no es lo que piensas- explicó él. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír, ella se veía adorable cuando estaba enojada, igual que con el incidente del taxi.

De repente algo golpeó la mente de Charlie, el torrente de recuerdos de los acontecimientos de la noche pasada empezaron a arrasar como un huracán. Él la había salvado.

Charlie dejó de golpearlo y se sentó en la cama sintiéndose mareada.

-Tú… tú me salvaste- dijo ella finalmente.

-Qué bueno que lo recordaras- comentó él.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó Charlie.

-Bueno, fue buena idea tuya desmayarte después de que pasó todo eso, no sabía nada de ti, ni donde vivías, pero no podía dejarte allí tirada congelándote bajo la lluvia, así que te traje aquí.

Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con aquellos preciosos ojos azules.

-Gracias- dijo ella-Mira, te pagaré en cuanto pueda por lo que has hecho…

-No me debes nada- aseguró él. Ella frotó su cabeza.

-Creo que debería irme- dijo Charlie- No quiero causarte más molestias. Gracias por todo…

-Dante- se presentó él.

-Gracias, Dante- sonrió débilmente. Charlie observó sus ropas.

-Lo siento… tuve que hacerlo, de otra forma tal vez hubieras agarrado un resfrío. Además, hubieras arruinado mis sábanas ¿sabes? Fuiste muy brillante para ir a esconderte a un callejón ¿Qué clase de escondite es ese?- dijo Dante.

Charlie volteó a mirarlo, ¡este imbécil! Había olvidado que era un idiota. Dante se encogió de hombros y se retiró.

Charlie agarró sus ropas y se vistió, aún estaban algo mojadas. Escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y luego las voces de una niña y un hombre. Bajó las escaleras.

-Dante ¿qué se supone que harás para saldar tus deudas?- preguntó una voz conocida. Observó a los visitantes, reconoció a uno de ellos.

Dante estaba sentado con los pies sobre su escritorio, había una niña de unos diez años de cabello rubio y ojos azules llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con un moño blanco en la cintura y una vincha blanca, y el otro era ¿Morrison?

Morrison miró escaleras arriba, ella se quedó congelada.

"_Por favor Dios, dime que esto es un sueño"_ rezó ella. ¿Qué hacía Morrison allí? No mejor dicho, Morrison pensaría ¿qué hacía ella allí?

-Charlie ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Morrison. Genial, tenía que preguntar.

-Señor Morrison…- dijo ella. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? probablemente el hombre pensaría que ese perdedor era su novio o algo por el estilo.

-Hey Morrison, ¿la conoces?- inquirió Dante. Morrison asintió.

-Sí, es la muchacha que trabaja para mí en la agencia- explicó él.

-¿En serio? Vaya, ¡qué pequeño es el mundo!- dijo Dante sonriendo.

Observó a la chica, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y liso, ojos marrones, piel clara, era delgada, no era muy voluptuosa, de hecho no tenía mucho busto ni trasero, no era de su tipo, pero aún debía decir que le gustaba. Reía al pensar cómo había reaccionado ella temprano, pensando que los dos se habían enredado de alguna manera.

Aunque su suerte con las mujeres, no era de las mejores, era afortunado si le disparaban en la frente o le clavaban una espada en el estómago. Ella solo le golpeó con una revista. Definitivamente su suerte empezaba a mejorar.

Tenía ganas de reír a carcajadas, la cara de ella no tenía precio, estaba paralizada en las escaleras con cara de "¡Dios, esto no puede estar pasándome!".

-Dante, pensé que ya tenías novia- dijo Patty furiosa-¡Dante! ¡La estás engañando!

Dante bajó los pies del escritorio y levantó sus brazos en señal de rendición.

-Hey, no es mi culpa que sea tan guapo- dijo él.

Charlie quería morirse, ¡este tipo estaba diciendo que ellos tenían algún tipo de relación!

-No tendría nada contigo ni aunque fueses el último hombre en la Tierra- protestó Charlie, reaccionando al fin.

-Todas dicen lo mismo- presumió Dante.

-¡Dante! ¡No puedo creerte! ¿Cómo puedes engañar a tu novia?- gritaba Patty alzando el portarretratos de su madre y restregándoselo en la cara.

-¡Dante! ¡Di la verdad ahora mismo!- las dos estaban encima de Dante mirándolo amenazantemente.

-¡Está bien!… Encontré anoche a esta chica, estaba siendo atacada por un demonio, solo la salvé, luego se desmayó y aquí está- explicó Dante.

-Eso explica todo- dijo Morrison.

-¡Sí! Espera… ¿¡un demonio!- dijo Charlie.

-Sí, nena- contestó Dante despreocupadamente.

-Un momento ¡los demonios no existen!

-Entonces ¿a qué le llamas lo que viste anoche? No era precisamente el cartero.

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos, este tipo debía tener un problema mental, ¿Un demonio? Dudó un momento, no podía ser una ilusión, era muy real… era real.

-Entonces no engañas a tu novia…- dijo Patty.

-Patty, la mujer de la foto no es mi novia, es mi madre…

Patty volvió a observar el retrato llena de curiosidad.

-Pues es muy bonita- dijo ella.

-Ya lo sé, es más bonita que tu madre- dijo Dante.

Patty infló sus mejillas. Charlie se dio tiempo para observar el lugar, estaba lleno de adornos y motivos infantiles, moños, cosas rosa, encaje.

-Vaya, qué gusto tan extravagante… y yo pensaba que eras rudo- dijo Charlie.

Era el turno de Dante de hacer una mueca y una cara de "Eso no me gustó". Charlie solo trató de contener su risa.

_Si Dante, siéntelo._

Morrison rió.

-Creo que se han caído muy bien los dos- comentó él.

-Señor Morrison, ¿en serio conoce a es… a él?- dijo Charlie señalando a Dante.

-Hey ¿qué tu mamá no te enseñó que señalar a la gente es de mala educación?- intervino Dante.

-¿Acaso tu mamá no te enseñó a ser caballero con las mujeres y no quitarles el taxi dejándolas en media calle mojándose bajo la lluvia?- discutió Charlie.

Morrison y Patty suspiraron, estos dos eran peores que niños.

-Te dije "gracias".

-¿Gracias? Gracias por dejarme caminando bajo la lluvia.

-¿Ves? Ahora me has agradecido tú- dijo Dante triunfal. Charlie gruñó entre dientes, este tipo era un fastidio.

-Me había extrañado, no fuiste a cenar anoche, ni tampoco te vimos por la mañana, nos preocupamos.

-¿Oh?- dijo Charlie dirigiendo su atención a Morrison- Lo siento, señor Morrison.

-Es un alivio saber que estás bien, Charlie- comentó el mayor.

-¿Y todo gracias a quién, nena?

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- gruño Charlie.

-Oye Charlie…- dijo Patty.

-¿Sí?- dijo la muchacha.

-¿Te quedarás a jugar conmigo?- dijo Patty con una gran sonrisa.

-Patty…- dijo Morrison-Charlie tal vez tiene cosas que hacer…

-Tengo que irme ahora, pero te diré algo, volveré a las seis de la tarde, tal vez podamos salir a pasear y comer algo- dijo Charlie sonriendo- ¿Te gustaría?

-¡Sí!- dijo Patty, luego se dirigió a Dante- ¿Puedo, Dante?

Él solo suspiró.

-Sí, haz lo que te plazca- contestó él sin darle mucha importancia- no soy tu mamá…

-Tengo que ir a ponerme otra cosa, esta ropa está sucia- explicó Charlie dirigiéndose a la puerta- Adiós Patty, adiós señor Morrison.

-Adiós, Charlie- contestó el hombre.

-¡Adiós!- dijo Patty.

-Adiós, nena- dijo Dante agarrando una revista- Vuelve pronto.

-Adiós, Dante…- dijo Charlie con expresión de pocos amigos.

De una cosa estaba segura, estaba empezando a odiar a ese hombre.


	8. El nido de demonios

_**Capitulo 8**_

_El nido de demonios_

-No puede ser… las casas de los hombres son tan sucias- dijo la pequeña Patty encima de una escalera. Estaba adornando el techo con colgantes de fantasía-Así no se acercará nadie y menos los clientes… debo esforzarme aún más ahora que tengo una amiga. Charlie va a venir y no quiero que encuentre todo hecho un desastre.

Dante se encontraba sentado a su escritorio leyendo una revista, ya era de tarde y tal vez Charlie llegaría en cualquier momento.

-¡Señor Dante!- dijo una voz.

-¡Un cliente!- dijo Patty feliz mientras bajaba los peldaños-¡Adelante!

No, no era un cliente, era un repartidor de pizzas. El chico entró.

-Traigo su pizza de salame con hierbas, sin aceit…- el muchacho miró algo confundido, la nueva decoración del Devil May Cry lo tomó por sorpresa. Dante se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la puerta.

-Gracias, te lo pagaré todo el otro mes- dijo Dante agarrando la caja de pizza. El muchacho salió todavía confundido ¿qué le había pasado a Dante? ¿Estaría por poner una guardería?

Patty suspiró resignada.

-¿Otra vez pizza?- dijo observando a Dante quien se dirigía al escritorio. Nuevamente suspiró-¿Cuándo crees que venga algún cliente? Quizás deba decorar la fachada también.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Dante tirando la caja de pizza en el escritorio mientras empujaba la silla con el pie, se tiró sobre ella, luego puso sus pies sobre el escritorio, uno a la vez-Ya viste la reacción del repartidor de pizzas, nadie logrará entender tu peculiar sentido de la "elegancia". Solo déjalo como estaba antes.

Patty infló sus cachetes y miró a Dante con enojo. La puerta se abrió, Patty volteó y sonrió, la mujer parada frente a ella no era Charlie así que tal vez fuera un cliente.

-¿Qué tal? ¡Bienvenido!

-Mmm- dijo ella- Creo que estás más senil que desde la última vez que te vi, Dante.

Patty quedó sorprendida, la mujer llevaba borceguíes de cuero hasta las rodillas, un pantalón corto con una extraña falda encima, algo que jamás había visto, su cabello era corto y oscuro, tenía un ojo rojo y otro azul.

La apariencia de esa mujer era extraña, no era para nada femenina, era ruda para su gusto. La chica entró al local examinando meticulosamente todo. Miraba los muñecos de peluche que adornaban el lugar, observó la batería de Dante infestada con moños lila, se acercó a la ventana decorada con cortinas rosadas y encajes.

-Ya veo…- dijo ella finalmente- Si no me equivoco tú debes ser Patty Lowell- dijo ella volteando mientras sonreía.

-¿Eh?- dijo Patty sonriendo mientras juntaba sus pequeñas manos-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso ya soy famosa?

-Corren rumores por la ciudad sobre un pequeñita que visita frecuentemente el Devil May Cry- dijo la mujer. Patty sonrió aún más.

-Pero…- intervino Dante- es obvio que no has venido aquí para conocer a esta mocosa- Patty gruñó levemente, odiaba que la llamara mocosa-¿A qué has venido?- dijo Dante dando una mordida a su porción de pizza- Si es un trabajo, gracias pero no…

Ella volteó a verlo.

-Tan directo como siempre ¿no?

-Porque siempre me vienes con asuntos feos- respondió Dante.

-Resulta agradable saliendo de tu boca- dijo ella sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos-Por casualidad… ¿sabes cuánto dinero me debes? ¿Lo sabes? También he venido para que me pagues.

-Ah Lady, ¿acaso no puedes recordarlo tú? A mí me es imposible devolverte esa deuda de "no sé cuánto" aunque quisiera, cosa que no es así- dijo Dante cogiendo otro trozo de pizza.

-Bueno, eso ya lo sabía. Supongo que no tengo elección…- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la mesa de billar y agarrando el taco-¿Qué te parece apostar? Si meto la bola 8 aceptarás el trabajo sin poner excusas ¿de acuerdo?

-Tú y tus trucos de nuevo- dijo Dante-De acuerdo… pero si tú pierdes cancelas la deuda y me das veinte mil en efectivo.

-Trato hecho- dijo Lady. Posicionó el taco y se preparó para golpear la bola blanca.

La puerta se abrió.

-¿Patty?- dijo Charlie entrando. Observó a la mujer en la mesa de billar y a Patty mirando atentamente el juego. Dante estaba sentado comiendo pizza.

Lady miró fugazmente a la muchacha que había entrado, luego golpeó la bola blanca, como un efecto dominó las demás bolas empezaron a rodar en la mesa golpeándose unas contra otras, Patty se acercó a la mesa expectante, y también Charlie.

Dante miró a Charlie quién estaba vestida con una camiseta negra, pantalones jeans algo descoloridos y zapatillas de tenis. Luego miró a la mesa de billar.

"_Aunque sea por esta vez…"_ pensó Dante. Por un momento tuvo esperanzas, ya que las bolas seguían golpeándose unas contra otras y ninguna entraba.

Lady sonrió. La bola 8 entró.

-¡Hey! ¡Eso fue increíble!- dijo Charlie con la boca abierta igual que Patty.

-Mierda…- murmuró Dante- Está bien…- dijo levantándose y agarrando su tapado rojo que estaba colgado- Maldición…- volvió a murmurar.

Patty volteó a ver a Charlie.

-¡Hola Charlie!- saludó feliz.

-Hola Patty- dijo Charlie sonriendo.

-Hola Charlie- dijo Dante acomodándose el tapado.

-Hola Dante…- dijo Charlie entre dientes.

-Dante… no sabía que tuvieras novia- dijo Lady sonriendo.

Charlie abrió la boca incrédula ¿qué acaba de decir?

-Mira, no sé qué mentiras te haya dicho Dante pero yo no tengo nada con él- se apresuró Charlie a explicar.

-Eso es cruel nena, después de que dormiste en mi cama anoche- dijo Dante volteando a verla.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella enrojeciendo de la ira y vergüenza, Dante estaba allí sonriendo como un estúpido ¿cómo se atrevía a decir una mentira tan vil? Lady la observó confundida-¡No trates de tergiversar las cosas Dante!

¿No podía darle una tregua? Era increíble, recién había llegado y ya estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia, tenía enormes ganas de agarrar una de las espadas que estaban allí y se clavársela… de acuerdo, tal vez no fuera una buena idea. La pequeña Patty solo miraba confundida.

-Dante, hay niños aquí- dijo Lady reprochándole. Se dirigió a Charlie-No te preocupes, ya entiendo… no le des importancia, él es así, tiene pésimos chistes. Me llamo Lady- dijo presentándose.

-Encantada- dijo Charlie.

-Eso es porque tú nunca los comprendes- dijo Dante.

-Resulta que no todos tenemos una mentalidad tan atrofiada como la tuya, Dante- dijo Charlie dedicándole una mirada amenazadora.

-Bien, bien… Lady ¿no ganarías más apostando en el billar?- retomó la conversación Dante.

-No me basta con golpear bolas de billar- explicó Lady- siento la inexplicable necesidad de disparar y destrozar.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Dante-¿Quién será el pobre que sufra ese destino?

-Demonios… por supuesto- dijo ella sonriendo.

¡Demonios! Esta gente parece que solo se especializa en eso, momento… al entrar ella vio el letrero ¿Devil May Cry? ¿Era una agencia que exterminaba demonios?

-De acuerdo, vamos- dijo Dante sonriendo- Charlie ¿tú te quedarás con Patty, verdad?

-Sí- contestó ella.

-De acuerdo, solo asegúrate de no volver tarde- aconsejó Dante cargando a Rebellion a su espalda-A menos que quieras que salve tu trasero de nuevo- dijo saliendo a la calle. Charlie trató de contenerse, aunque tuviera ganas de aventarle cualquier cosa sobre la cabeza- Adiós, nena- se despidió. Lady solo sonrió antes de salir tras él. 

Un grupo de jóvenes estaba reunido cerca de la carretera. Había hombres y mujeres, pero todos estaban con un mismo propósito: diversión.

Los hombres pasaban luciendo sus chaquetas de cuero y motocicletas. Amaban el rock y la velocidad. Encendían bengalas y escuchaban música a todo volumen.

Dante y Lady se acercaron, el peli plateado frunció el ceño, esto no era lo que esperaba.

-Hey, hey… ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó él. Volteó a ver a Lady-No serán esto los demonios de los que me estabas hablando ¿verdad?

-Mira- dijo ella señalando a un tipo con chaqueta de cuero, en su espalda estaba estampado el logo "Nido de demonios" al igual que en un jeep que estaba estacionado-Para el Departamento de Control de Caminos estos son demonios verdaderos ¿tienes miedo?- dijo ella sonriendo mientras detrás de ella pasaban unos muchachos descontrolados en sus máquinas.

-Déjate de bromas- dijo Dante-¿Por qué una cazadora de demonios como tú iba a encargarse de unos motociclistas?

-Por eso te lo encargo a ti- explicó ella-Ese departamento seguramente se equivocó al elegirme a mí para este trabajo…

-Al diablo con esto- interrumpió Dante, estaba fastidiado, ¿lo llevó hasta allí para encargarse de unos idiotas en dos ruedas?-Me voy…

Ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo usar espadas y pistolas contra los humanos. En realidad, son más difíciles de tratar que los demonios, y peor aún estos tipos no escucharán una palabra de lo que les diga- explicó Dante.

-¿Quién dijo que tienes que usar espadas y pistolas para sacar a estos tipos? Sígueme- dijo ella dirigiéndose hacia un grupo de hombres.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya apareció?- preguntó un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, hablaba con otro motociclista.

-No, quizá deberías olvidarlo- aconsejó el otro.

-¿Cómo? ¡Repítelo si te atreves!- dijo el de pelo castaño agarrándolo del cuello.

-Oye… ¿qué pasa con esta chica?- escuchó decir. Volteó para ver qué sucedía. La muchacha de cabello corto estaba en medio de un grupo de hombres. No parecía intimidada en lo absoluto.

-No me interesa hablar contigo ¿dónde está tu jefe?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo uno de ellos, ¡la chica estaba menospreciándolos!

El muchacho de pelo castaño se acercó a ella.

-Yo soy el líder, mi nombre es Vincent ¿qué quieres?

Ella empujó levemente al tipo que tenia adelante haciéndolo a un lado y se acercó a Vincent.

-Lo siento, pero… ¿podrías marcharte de aquí con tus amigos?- preguntó ella.

-¿Y por qué?- preguntó Vincent arqueando una ceja.

-¡Lo que hagamos no te interesa!- intervino otro.

-¿Lo ves? Hablar con perdedores que no se dan cuenta que son un estorbo para los demás es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Dante-Adiós…

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo el otro. Vincent trató de contenerlo.

-En verdad lo siento- dijo Vincent-¿pero podrían dejarnos en paz por el momento? Hay una persona con la que debo correr a como dé lugar- cerró su puño- hace tres semanas mi hermano mayor compitió con un tipo y murió. ¡Ese tipo es una leyenda en esta carretera! Y todos sus rivales acaban muertos ¡Tengo que vengar el nombre de mi hermano como sea!

Dante no pudo evitar reír.

-Qué sarta de tonterías… tu hermano, que murió en una carrera, es estúpido. Pero tú, hablando de venganza, lo eres aún más.

-¡¿Cómo?- gritó Vincent, ¿se atrevía a insultar a él y a la memoria de su hermano?

Lady lo contuvo.

-Espera… si lo que quieres es una pelea ¿qué tal una carrera? Si pierdes, abandonarás pacíficamente esta zona…

-Hey Lady ¿de qué demonios hablas…?- empezó a protestar Dante.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- inquirió ella- Si ganas, el trabajo estará hecho y el dinero será todo tuyo- Dante solo suspiró.

-Espera un momento, yo no he dicho que…- protestó Vincent. Lady colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de él para que se callara.

-Tu oponente es "Red Eye" ¿verdad?- dijo ella, el abrió los ojos sorprendido- Si compites contra él…- dijo mirando a Dante- seguramente Red Eye aparecerá.

-Tal vez…- susurró Vincent. Lady lo miró sugestivamente y le guiñó un ojo, Vincent sonrió y se dirigió a sus compañeros-Oigan ustedes, traigan una motocicleta, habrá una carrera- anunció mientras sus hombres festejaban gritando a coro.

Vincent subió a su motocicleta, todos empezaron a congregarse alrededor de la carretera. Lady se acercó sosteniendo un casco azul entre sus manos.

-Toma- dijo acercándose a Dante. Él miró el casco con indiferencia, luego la miró a ella.

-No lo necesito- dijo Dante subiéndose de mala gana a la motocicleta, estaba de mal humor. Pero terminaría el trabajo lo antes posible, de manera que le pagaran.

-Ya lo imaginaba- dijo Lady.

Vincent agarró su casco y lo tiró al suelo.

-Yo tampoco- dijo él. Sus compañeros lo miraron con algo de pánico, ellos sabían mejor que nadie que aquello era una locura.

-¿Qué haces? Creo que estás exagerando- dijo uno de ellos.

-Bien ¿qué estás tramando?- dijo Dante mirando a Lady con desconfianza.

-¿Yo?- dijo ella poniendo cara de ofendida-¡No sé de que hablas! Solo te ayudo para que no te mueras de hambre- dijo ella irónicamente.

-Seguro…- dijo Dante-Bien, ya empezamos esto, así que terminemos. Te seguiré el juego por otro rato- sacó a Rebellion de su espalda y se la entregó a Lady-toma, no creo que la necesite.

Lady tomó la espada en sus manos.

-Tienes razón, al menos no por ahora.

Empezaron a calentar motores, Vincent miraba insistentemente a Dante por el rabillo de su ojo, el tipo parecía tranquilo y relajado, por no decir aburrido. Lo sentía mucho por él, pero no le daría el gusto de ganar esta carrera.


	9. Volviendo a casa

_**Capitulo 9**_

_Red Eye_

Lady se colocó en medio de la carretera sosteniendo su brazo en alto, el rugir de los motores no cesaba, Vincent aún seguía estudiando a su oponente.

Ella dio la señal para que iniciara la carrera.

Ambos aceleraron y salieron a toda velocidad.

-¿Qué te parece?- dijo Vincent dejando a Dante atrás.

-Maldición…- murmuró Dante, pero luego sonrió y aceleró colocándose delante de Vincent, volteó a verlo- Nunca podrás vengar a tu hermano corriendo tan lento- aceleró aún más. Los ojos de Vincent se llenaron de ira.

-¡Maldito!-Vincent gruñó y activó el nitro acercándose a Dante a toda velocidad sobrepasándolo, sonrió con satisfacción-¿Qué te pareció? ¡Lo siento, pero esta carrera es mía!

-¿Nitro? ¡Ese imbécil!-dijo Dante.

Vincent aumentaba su velocidad, estaba decidido a ganar esta carrera, tenía que ganar. Pero no solo era eso, era la adrenalina, era como sentirse en otra dimensión, era…

Algo no estaba bien, Dante lo presentía, su instinto demoníaco se lo decía.

Escuchó una risa escalofriante.

Vio aquella luz roja, aquel humo que representaba la muerte. Sacó a Ebony y disparó en un intento de dañar la rueda y detener a Vincent, no hubo caso, el muchacho seguía acelerando, yendo hacia un viaje sin retorno.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, Vincent no podía parar. Vio esa luz rojiza, observó con más atención, delante de él había un hombre de cuero negro. ¿Sería posible…?

-¿Hermano?- susurró él.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡No lo hagas!- gritó Dante.

-¡HERMANO!- gritó Vincent.

-¡Detente!- advirtió Dante. Este tipo se iba a matar.

Vincent rió a carcajadas y Dante supo que había enloquecido.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!- rió Vincent-¿Cómo podría frenar? ¡Esta sensación no se compara a nada!- gritó Vincent mientras aceleraba peligrosamente.

Dante pensó que no tenía más opción, tenía que seguir al muchacho y evitar que lo peor ocurriese. Un agudo sonido invadió sus oídos, como un desagradable zumbido, observó el humo negro que empezaba a esparcirse.

-Ese sonido…- susurró Dante.

Tomó a Ivory y comenzó a disparar a las vigas de hierro. Aumentó la velocidad.

Las vigas comenzaron a desplomarse desestabilizando a las demás, algunas empezaron a caer delante del camino de Dante y trató de maniobrar lo mejor posible para esquivarlas.

Al llegar a la autopista logró alcanzar a Vincent, quien había disminuido la velocidad. Dante se puso a la par de él, Vincent estaba ido, desorientado.

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en no dejar ir a tu hermano?- preguntó Dante, aunque él sabía la respuesta. Aprovechó la oportunidad y disparó sobre la rueda de la motocicleta del muchacho, dañándola y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Vincent cayó a un lado de la carretera, Dante sabía que se golpearía pero al menos seguiría vivo.

Observó en una carretera más elevada, allí estaba Lady, siguiéndolo, llevaba a Rebellion en su espalda. Ella la tomó y se la lanzó a Dante con todas sus fuerzas, él logró agarrarla hábilmente sin sufrir daño alguno.

Ella sonrió y levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación, luego viró y saltó con su motocicleta para reunirse con Dante. Él suspiró.

-Debí haberlo sabido- dijo él- Ese era tu plan desde el principio…- sonrió- ¿Qué más da?

Lady aterrizó varios metros delante de Dante. Agarró sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar contra Red Eye pero no consiguió dañarle.

-Mierda- dijo ella.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- dijo Dante alcanzándola-Me llamaste porque sabías que no podrías sola con él.

-Bueno, si te crees tanto ¿por qué no vas por él?- dijo ella irónicamente.

-¡Para ti es fácil decirlo!- gritó Dante.

-¿Qué? ¿Te parece tan difícil?- dijo ella. Trataba de provocar a Dante.

-¡No! ¡Será fácil!-dijo él acelerando. Ella sonrió, lo había conseguido.

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar el desafío, nadie era mejor que él. Nadie.

Aceleró aún más, pero sabía que si quería alcanzarlo debía ir más rápido que eso ¡demonios! Para perseguir a esa cosa había que sobrepasar los límites. Pero aún así no lo dudo, aceleró más y más.

Los vidrios de los marcadores de velocidad empezaron a romperse, las ruedas empezaron a sacar chispas del suelo.

Dante logró ponerse a la par de Red Eye, pero el motor estaba sobrecalentado y los circuitos empezaban a arruinarse. No se echaría atrás ahora.

Empezó a apretar sus dientes, el viento rozaba fuertemente su rostro.

Logró sobrepasarle.

Red Eye abandono su forma humana, un humo negro se dispersó mientras adoptaba su verdadera forma. Voló por los aires y se lanzó hacia Dante.

Dante volteó y vio que aquella cosa se le venía encima. Tomó a Rebellion entre sus manos, saltó de la moto quedando en el suelo, Red Eye se le lanzó y él le clavo con su espada usando sus piernas para frenarle.

Observó a la criatura que tenía en frente, era un demonio, aún conservaba las ruedas de motocicleta, pero aquellas fauces, aquel ojo rojo lo delataban.

-¿Qué no sabes que el exceso de velocidad es causa de muchos accidentes?- dijo Dante entre dientes antes de hundir más su espada.

Empezaron a crecer brazos y piernas del cuerpo de Red Eye, y la rueda de goma que tenía se convirtió en una rueda metálica con sierras afiladas que comenzó a girar acercándose cada vez más a Dante.

"_Genial, lo que me faltaba"_, pensó él tratando de resistir.

Lady se acercó en su motocicleta, se paró sobre el asiento, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Una vez que estuvo cerca de su objetivo se lanzó, Dante tal vez no aguantaría por mucho tiempo.

Dante lo sabía, por muy fuerte que pudiera ser aquella posición no le estaba favoreciendo, no podía usar sus fuerzas a su favor, principalmente porque Red Eye llevaba la ventaja. Vio a Lady saltar de su motocicleta, aprovechó la oportunidad y sacó a Rebellion del cuerpo de Red Eye provocándole una seria herida.

Lady se lanzó hacia Red Eye pero este estiró su mano y la golpeó desviándola hacia otro lado. Pero ella no se rendiría, tomó a su bazuca, Kalina Ann y apuntó contra Red Eye.

El disparo llegó hacia el monstruo y ella aterrizó hábilmente en su motocicleta. Frenó unos cuantos metros más allá, acariciando coquetamente su cabello, lo agregaría a la deuda de Dante.

El misil dentro de Red Eye explotó, provocando una nube de polvo y humo que ocultó a Dante y Lady durante unos segundos.

Cuando el humo se disipó lo que vieron no fue a Red Eye, sino a un hombre encuerado, llevaba un casco negro con visor oscuro.

-Habías planeado todo esto desde un principio ¿verdad?- dijo Dante dirigiéndose a Lady.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella- En realidad, el Departamento de Control de Caminos me encargó esto.

-Tú y tus trucos- se quejó Dante.

-Tal vez será porque tú siempre te niegas a hacer lo que te pido.

-Por supuesto- contestó él.

Vincent se acercaba al lugar, venía sosteniendo su brazo, con la caída se lo había golpeado, caminaba algo maltrecho. Al ver al hombre muerto que estaba tirado en la carretera se detuvo en seco.

-Hermano… ¡hermano!- dijo Vincent mientras trataba de correr hacía él, pero antes de que pudiera tocarle observó que el cuerpo se fundía convirtiéndose en algo negro y viscoso- Hermano…- dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y cogió entre sus manos aquella masa viscosa- ¡HERMANO!

Lady y Dante lo observaron, Vincent lloraba desconsoladamente.

Dante se acercó y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. Vincent alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Dante.

Pero el peli plateado no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada y se alejó. 

Dante tomó el tren a casa, en el vagón no había casi nadie, y aquel vacío solo acentuaba más el que sentía en su corazón.

Observó las luces de la ciudad, alzó su vista hacía el cielo, las estrellas no podían verse. Apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio.

"_¡Dante!" _escuchó la voz de un niño llamándole _"¡Ven!" _dijo riendo.

Él alzó la vista y vio a un niño de cabellos plateados idéntico a él, estaba sonriéndole. Vio la pradera, podía sentir el aire fresco revolver su cabello. Sintió la voz de una mujer.

"_¡Niños!"_ llamó ella.

Miró feliz a la mujer rubia que estaba parada en la puerta de la casa, el hogar de su infancia. Nuevamente miró al niño de cabellos plateados.

"_¡Vamos Dante! Mamá nos llama"_ dijo él adelantándose.

Dante corrió tras él, pero a cada paso que daba lo veía más lejos. Vio que el niño corría a los brazos de la mujer y volteaba llamándole por su nombre.

Dante trató de gritar, pero su voz por alguna razón se había apagado. La imagen se veía cada vez más distante hasta que comenzó a desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

-¡VERGIL!

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, aún estaba en el tren. Se incorporó pasando una mano por su cabeza, rápidamente observó el cartel electrónico: estaba cerca de la estación.

Salió del tren y caminó lentamente, no tenía ninguna prisa. La estación solo estaba a unas cuadras de casa.

Llegó al Devil May Cry y abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, se dirigió cerca del escritorio para encender el interruptor de una tenue luz y se sorprendió un poco con lo que vio.

En un sofá estaba Patty acostada durmiendo, tenía una frazada encima de ella, sus dorados cabellos se desparramaban de forma desordenada.

En el otro sofá estaba Charlie, durmiendo apaciblemente. Su respiración era suave, la expresión en su rostro era serena.

Dante se acercó a ella.

-Hey…- susurró él. No hubo respuesta, se arrimó un poco más a ella mientras susurraba más fuerte- Nena…- Charlie se movió un poco- Charlie…- dijo poniéndose casi encima de la muchacha. Ella abrió sus ojos para encontrar el rostro de Dante encima del suyo. Se sobresaltó y se incorporó de un salto, golpeando a Dante en la nariz- ¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo él agarrándose el tabique nasal mientras ella se agarraba la frente.

-¡Dante! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Charlie, era evidente que se sentía algo desorientada.

-Bueno, pues yo vivo aquí- explicó él mientras seguía masajeando su nariz- Diablos, qué golpe que me diste…

Ella se ruborizó un poco por la vergüenza, había hecho una pregunta estúpida, tal vez para eludir el hecho de que Dante estaba casi encima de ella.

-Lo siento…- dijo casi en un susurro, luego recuperó un poco la compostura- ¿Pero qué hacías encima de mí?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dante algo confundido, luego pareció caer- Yo no estaba encima de ti, solo estaba tratando de despertarte pero no me escuchabas, luego despertaste y me golpeaste.

Ella solo suspiró y se levantó mientras se dirigía hacia Dante.

-A ver, déjame ver…- dijo ella haciendo a un lado la mano de Dante para observar su nariz- No está sangrando, no sé por qué eres tan dramático- dijo ella agarrando el suave rostro de él entre sus manos. Dante sonrió para sus adentros.

-No estará sangrando pero me duele- protestó él.

-Pareces un bebé- reprochó ella. Notó que Dante olía a sangre y que tenía un corte en un brazo- Dante, estás lastimado…- dijo Charlie señalando su herida.

-¿Qué?- dijo él mirando su brazo, no lo había notado- Ah, eso…- dijo restándole importancia. Ella frunció el ceño ¡este imbécil!

-¿Tienes algo con lo que te pueda curar?- preguntó ella.

-No es nada…

-No puedes andar por ahí con esa herida- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- dijo Dante rindiéndose, esta chica ya parecía su madre-Pero… primero quiero ducharme.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Como quieras- contestó.

Él le guiñó un ojo antes de adentrarse en el baño, Charlie se sentó sobre el escritorio. Esto no era bueno, para nada. Suspiró.

Sus ojos se posaron en la fotografía del portarretratos, recordó a Dante mencionar que aquella mujer era su madre. Lo observó con más atención, en verdad era muy hermosa, aquel cabello largo y dorado, esos ojos zafiros rebosantes de calidez, por un momento creyó ver a mamá a través de sus ojos.

Notó que había cierta similitud en la forma de vestir de Dante y su madre, por empezar ambos usaban rojo y además ambos llevaban guantes negros.

Charlie dejó el portarretratos sobre el escritorio de nuevo y se levantó, percatándose recién del sonido de la ducha. Se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó una soda, luego se desplomó en el sofá agarrando una revista.

Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y vio a Dante salir solo con una toalla envuelta a su cintura mientras con otra se secaba los cabellos. Ella trató de evitar ahogarse con la soda, aquella vista era inesperada.

Su cuerpo parecía una pieza de arte, cada parte estaba perfectamente proporcionada, los músculos de su pecho y abdomen estaban bien marcados y podía ver claramente la forma en los que de sus brazos se movían mientras frotaba la toalla en su cabeza.

-¿Ves algo que te guste?- dijo él mirándola satisfactoriamente. Ella trató de ocultar el rubor que asomaba en sus mejillas y escondió su rostro tras la revista.

-Solo tráeme el botiquín- gruño ella- así no tienes esa herida al aire.

Charlie escuchó a Dante reír por lo bajo para luego ir escaleras arriba, minutos después bajó y trayendo consigo una pequeña caja que parecía ser el botiquín de primeros auxilios, ella suspiró aliviada de que Dante se hubiera vestido y que no estuviera solo con una toalla.

Dante la observó mientras curaba su brazo, observaba sus manos, pequeñas en comparación con las de él; sus brazos eran delgados, su cuerpo era pequeño, ella parecía tan frágil.

-Listo- dijo ella terminando de vendar la herida. Miró a Patty quién seguía dormida- ¿Ella se quedará aquí?

-Sí- contestó Dante.

-Es una niña adorable- sonrió Charlie.

-Se ve que no la conoces- comentó el peli plateado. Charlie lo miró incrédula- ¿Cómo pasaron la tarde?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Bien, fuimos a una confitería a comer pasteles y helados, luego al parque, volvimos aquí temprano pero como todavía no llegabas no podía dejar a Patty sola- explicó ella- y pasamos el tiempo hablando, tratamos de escuchar algo en tu máquina de discos pero parece que no funciona… así que nos pusimos a jugar al póker.

-¿Póker?

-Sí, y debo decir que me pateó el trasero- dijo Charlie sonriendo. Observó el reloj- Es tarde, creo que debería irme…

-¿Por qué no te quedas?- dijo Dante rascándose la cabeza- Es casi medianoche…

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, además estaría más tranquilo si te quedaras, no es seguro que una chica ande por ahí a estas horas- ofreció él. Ella sonrió ¿realmente se estaba preocupando por ella?- Ahora si quieres, puedes ser la señorita con cara de pocos amigos de siempre y marcharte- su sonrisa se borró.

-Dante, eres un…- empezó ella.

-Sí, ya lo sé- dijo él sonriendo- Ahora sí me disculpas, tengo una pizza que ordenar y un merecido descanso que tomar.

Ninguno de ellos notó que la pequeña Patty los había estado observando disimuladamente mientras sonreía.


	10. No tienes suerte

_**Capitulo 10**_

_No tienes suerte_

El sol se ocultaba, el viento acariciaba suavemente su piel, sintió un extraño perfume en el aire, era muy agradable.

El lugar le era familiar, demasiado… era la misma casa de la pradera donde él y su hermano habían vivido, y él se encontraba allí afuera en el campo.

Camino a través del verde prado en dirección a su antiguo hogar, abrió la puerta y entró. Podía sentir la calidez del lugar confortándolo, el lugar se veía exactamente como cuando era niño.

Sentía el olor a pastel recién hecho, el mismo pastel que mamá les preparaba casi a diario, podía sentir el olor a café con miel.

Escuchó las risas de una mujer y las de un bebé, fue rápidamente a la sala, allí estaba la silla donde mamá solía sentarse todas las tardes a leer o bordar, mientras ellos jugaban o estudiaban.

Pero aquella mujer no era su madre, no tenía cabellos dorados, de hecho su cabello era oscuro, su cuerpo era pequeño y delgado, no podía ver su rostro porque estaba de espaldas a él. Pero pudo ver al niño que estaba en la falda de ella.

Era un bebé como él pensó, una criatura de ojos azules y cabellos blancos que sonreía mientras la muchacha jugaba con él. De pronto el niño se quedó mirándolo fijamente y luego sonrió extendiendo sus pequeños bracitos hacia él.

Ella volteó a verlo. 

Dante abrió sus ojos, estaba en su habitación, instintivamente llevó una mano a su rostro despabilándose. Qué sueño tan extraño, ¿él siendo padre? Sí, claro. Aún así estaba algo fastidiado porque no pudo alcanzar a ver si la chica era linda. Tal vez podría haberla convencido de que mandara al niño a dormir para que ellos pudieran… no, tonterías. Pero aún así era curioso, generalmente sus horas de sueño se veían plagadas de pesadillas, aunque el ser padre tal vez era algo escalofriante. No… después de Patty ya nada podía asustarle.

Dejó a un lado las sábanas y se sentó apoyando los pies sobre el cálido suelo de madera, bostezó un poco. Se incorporó, su torso estaba desnudo, solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de dormir. Agarró una camiseta y se la colocó.

Notó que la herida de su brazo había desaparecido sin dejar cicatriz, en su piel solo había sangre seca. Supuso que Charlie preguntaría cómo estaba y si no la veía se extrañaría, o peor aún, se asustaría, después de todo esa clase de heridas no se curan de la noche a la mañana.

Comenzó a buscar algún vendaje u otra cosa que ponerse encima, pero cayó en la cuenta de que ella podría exigir verla, Dios… ¿por qué tuvo que pedir que se quedara? En ese preciso momento estaría ahorrándose un montón de preocupaciones. Si ella le preguntaba por qué la herida ya no estaba allí, ¿cómo habría de explicarles? ¿Cómo habría de decirles que él…?

Escuchó dos voces femeninas que venían escaleras abajo, suspiró cansinamente. Sus ojos empezaron a recorrer la habitación, debía haber algo que pudiera serle útil…

Sus ojos se posaron sobre Rebellion que estaba apoyada en la pared al lado de la cabecera de su cama, luego volvieron a mirar su brazo.

No tenía otra opción. 

Charlie y Patty se encontraban en la cocina, la muchacha estaba tratando de cocinar el desayuno mientras la pequeña, que la observaba con curiosidad, estaba sentada a la mesa comiendo cereales.

-¿A qué hora llegó Dante anoche?- preguntó Patty.

-A las once- contestó Charlie. De pronto se escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, Patty supo que Dante se había levantando.

-¿Cómo estaba?- preguntó apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.

-Oh, bueno… tenía una herida en el brazo, pero dentro de todo estaba bien, creo- contestó la morocha-Me pidió que me quedara a dormir, porque según él estaría más tranquilo, "es peligroso para una chica andar a altas horas de la noche por la calle"- dijo ella imitando el tono de voz de Dante mientras reía. Patty sonrió, luego su sonrisa cayó y suspiró cansinamente, Charlie se percató de aquel cambio repentino- ¿Qué sucede?

Se sintió el agua caer del otro lado, luego el grifo de agua cerrarse. La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse.

-Nada- contestó ella- Es solo que…

Patty dejó de hablar cuando vio que Dante entró a la cocina. Iba bostezando y rascándose la cabeza, estaba con una camiseta y pantalón pijamas, también notó que estaba descalzo.

-Hola Dante- saludó Patty. Él solo murmuró algo, Charlie al escuchar su nombre volteó.

Debía decir que aunque recién se había levantado, se veía muy atractivo, con aquellos ojos azules dormilones, su cabello plateado desordenado y aquel rostro fresco.

Lo que ninguna supo fue que Dante solo disimulaba estar con sueño.

-Hola Dante- saludó Charlie. Él se dirigió hacia ella, acercando su rostro a solo unos centímetros del suyo, tanto que sus labios… momento, ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso estaba por darle un…?

-¿Qué estás cocinando?- preguntó él mirando por sobre el hombro de ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí, tanto que ella sentía que les empezaban a arder. ¿En qué es lo que estaba pensando? ¿Que Dante le daría un beso? Era obvio que no, después de todo acababan de conocerse, además ¿quién querría un beso de un tipo tan fastidioso como él?

Pero en cierta manera se sintió algo decepcionada…

-C-comida- dijo ella recuperando la compostura y clavando su mirada en la comida que se estaba friendo en el sartén.

-¿Qué clase de comida?- insistió él. Ella solo blanqueó sus ojos, ¡por favor! ¡Estaba viendo lo que estaba cocinando! ¿Por qué tenía que preguntarlo? Oh sí claro, había olvidado que estaba lidiando con alguien al que le gustaba actuar como un niño. Pero no le daría el gusto de verla enfadada.

-Comida de la buena- dijo ella indiferente, no tenía ganas de discutir con él, además el día era estupendo. Dante solo hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver que no había conseguido hacerla enojar y se dirigió a la mesa.

-Dante, ¿hoy podemos ir al parque de diversiones?- preguntó Patty ansiosa.

-Lo siento, aún estoy esperando mi paga, así que por el momento no me pidas dinero- dijo él sentándose. Patty perdió el entusiasmo.

-Patty, nosotras podemos ir si quieres- ofreció Charlie. El rostro de la niña se llenó de felicidad.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, además hoy es domingo, no trabajo hasta el día de mañana- explicó Charlie.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Charlie!- dijo Patty levantándose y abrazando a la muchacha de la cintura.

-Pero ten cuidado con esta mocosa, no sea que te haga gastar más de la cuenta- comentó Dante. Patty infló sus cachetes y lo miró de manera amenazante.

-¡Dante!- protestó ella.

-Hey, solo le daba un consejo-dijo él inocentemente.

-Si consiguieras clientes tal vez tendrías dinero- discutió la pequeña.

-Si tal vez sacaras toda esa "bella" decoración que pusiste en mi negocio, los clientes vendrían- dijo Dante despreocupadamente- Ya te dije que aquí no vienen clientes con tus gustos.

Patty gruñó entre dientes pero luego suspiró resignada.

-Está bien, pondré tu negocio como estaba.

-Me alegra escucharlo- dijo Dante sonriendo triunfalmente.

-¡Pero cuando empieces a tener clientes quiero que me saques a pasear, me compres dulces, ropa y cosas bonitas!- ordenó Patty.

-Como quieras- dijo Dante sin darle importancia.

Charlie apagó la cocina y observó el brazo de Dante, estaba envuelto en una venda y tenía una pequeña mancha roja.

-¿Cómo está tu herida?- preguntó. Él la miró algo confundido, pero luego pareció entender.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Déjame verla- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no la ves después…?- dijo él haciendo una mueca.

-Vamos Dante, quiero ver cómo está…-insistió ella.

-No- dijo él.

-Dante…- advirtió ella poniendo sus manos en su cintura ¡qué hombre tan obstinado! Él solo blanqueó los ojos y empezó a desenrollar la venda de su brazo.

La herida estaba allí, pero se veía algo diferente a la de anoche, tal vez estaría sanando.

-¿Satisfecha?- preguntó él.

-Sí, creo que está mejor- dijo Charlie.

-¡Déjame ver!- dijo Patty- ¡Oh, Dante! ¿Te dolió?

-No creo que le haya dolido, porque yo tuve que decirle que estaba herido- comentó Charlie. Patty lo miró con ojos grandes, Dante se sintió algo incomodo.

-Bueno ¿podríamos desayunar?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Muero de hambre…

Las dos se miraron y rieron, la expresión de Dante era como la de un niño. Dante arqueó una ceja, estas dos estaban locas. 

Patty estaba entretenida con la batería de Dante, tocaba un ritmo lento y pausado. Dante se encontraba sentado con los pies sobre su escritorio leyendo una revista, habían pasado unos días desde que matara a Red Eye y todavía esperaba noticias de la recompensa.

-Aunque dejé todo como estaba aún no he visto ni un cliente- dijo Patty de repente.

-Es por mi política de descanso de seis días a la semana- explicó Dante mientras seguía entretenido con su lectura-De todos modos, la paga de la otra vez debería llegar pronto.

-¿Te refieres a lo del demonio con forma de motocicleta?- preguntó Patty. Durante los días anteriores había escuchado a Dante y a Lady hablar sobre Red Eye, aún le parecía curioso que un demonio pudiera tener esa forma.

-Sí, después de todo acabé con él y ahora Lady está negociando, ahora mis deudas…- el teléfono empezó a sonar, Dante sonrió feliz- ¿Lo ves? Seguro que es ella…- con el pie golpeó el teléfono haciendo volar el tubo, lo agarró y lo llevó cerca de su oído-¡Hola!- sintió la voz de Lady- ¡Estaba esperando tu llamada!- pausa- Si, sobre el dinero- pausa- ¿Qué? ¿Aumentar mi deuda?

Cerca del Devil May Cry, en una cabina telefónica estaba Lady, sonriendo pícaramente, le encantaba poner a Dante de malas.

-Exacto, he recibido la recompensa de Red Eye, pero ¿recuerdas el puente que destrozaste? Tuve que pagar mucho por la reparación- sintió a Dante gritándole desde el otro lado y alejó un poco del tubo de su oído- ¿Eh? ¿Tú parte? Lo tome como pago, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo? ¡Oye, espera!- gritó Dante, ¿qué demonios había hecho? ¡Le había prometido que el dinero sería suyo! sintió que del otro lado colgaron-¡Mierda!- dijo fastidiado tirando el tubo al teléfono- ¡Esa mujer…!

Patty lo miró apenada, él parecía muy decepcionado.

-Parece que la suerte te abandonó por completo- comentó ella.

-Cállate- dijo Dante poniendo la revista sobre su rostro. Tal vez una siesta lo ayudaría a relajarse.

La puerta del negocio se abrió, un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos azules entró. Patty lo observó curiosa, le ofreció sentarse, tenía que tratar bien al cliente, tal vez viniera a encargar un trabajo.

Dante ni siquiera miró, siguió con la revista en su cara, no estaba de humor para atender ningún trabajo, con la suerte que tenía tal vez no fuera uno bueno.

Patty trajo algo de té y le sirvió al muchacho.

-Aquí tienes- dijo ella amablemente mientras volteaba para dirigirse a la ventana.

-Esa señorita me dijo donde estaba tu oficina y vine a agradecerte…-empezó el muchacho, Dante reconoció vagamente aquella voz-Gracias… si hubiera seguido tal vez estaría muerto ahora… por alguna razón creí escuchar la voz de mi hermano diciéndome que sería una pena que muriera así- el muchacho se levantó del sofá- He decidió dejar de seguir los pasos de mi hermano. A partir de ahora, correré por mi mismo- Dante empezó a creer que sabía de quién se trataba- Por eso quiero pedirte algo… ¿Podrías correr conmigo una vez más?- dijo él. Dante levantó la vista para mirar al muchacho, era como él supuso, Vincent quien lo miraba con absoluta determinación.

Patty volteó a ver a Vincent algo sorprendida. Dante se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la mesa de billar.

-Hagamos una pequeña apuesta- dijo el peli plateado agarrando el taco.

-¿Una apuesta?- preguntó Vincent confundido. Patty siguió con la misma expresión en su rostro.

-Si no consigo meter ni una sola bola, aceptaré tu desafío- empezó Dante- Pero… si meto la bola 8.

-¿Sí?- dijo Vincent expectante mientras Dante posicionaba el taco para golpear la bola blanca. Patty blanqueó los ojos, a Dante se le ocurría hacer una apuesta, siendo que tenía tan mala suerte.

-Me comprarás la cena- dijo sonriendo mientras golpeaba la bola blanca. Esperó expectante, si no embocaba la bola 8 de seguro alguna otra lo haría y no tendría que aceptar el desafío.

Patty se acercó a la mesa, Dante tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Las bolas dejaron de moverse mientras el rostro de Dante se caía. Ninguna había embocado. Vincent sonrió.

-Parece que gané- dijo el muchacho. 

Vincent se despidió, Patty cerró la puerta y volteó a ver a Dante quien se había tirado en su silla de nuevo con la posición usual y una revista en su cara, le parecía que en cualquier momento una nube con lluvia aparecería en la cabeza del peli plateado.

-Tengo razón, la suerte te abandonó por completo, Dante- murmuró Patty.

Dante solo gruñó.

**Nota de Autor: **Sí, ultimamente la suerte no está del lado de Dante u.u o al menos eso es lo que él cree.

Gracias por leer! ^^


	11. Encuentro al atardecer

_**Capitulo 11**_

_Encuentro al atardecer_

La muchacha corría sin cesar, debía apresurarse a llegar a casa, su cabello largo y castaño ondeaba en el aire, sus ojos marrones denotaban preocupación.

"_Si llego después del toque de queda, papá me castigará de nuevo"_ pensó ella mientras bajaba las escaleras de un hermoso e inmenso parque.

Desafortunadamente, iba tan aprisa que tropezó y terminó cayendo lastimándose el tobillo. Uno de sus delicados zapatos fue a terminar escaleras abajo mientras ella agarraba firmemente su pie injuriado.

-Ay…- se quejó ella con una expresión adolorida en su rostro.

Sintió un leve quejido, parecía ser una muchacha, casi una niña, observó el zapato estilo español que estaba tirado en las escaleras, lo recogió y continuó subiendo para encontrarse con una pequeña muchacha en el suelo que sollozaba, parecía ser que se había caído de las escaleras.

Ella observó a su acompañante, era el muchacho más apuesto que jamás hubiera visto, alto, esbelto, con una tierna sonrisa plasmada en sus labios y unos hermosos y curiosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas que la miraban a través de unos lentes transparentes.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó él de manera amable. Ella lo observó algo sorprendida a través de sus propios lentes mientras él se acercaba de manera serena a ella.

-Eem, sí… creo que solo me torcí el tobillo, eso es todo- aseveró ella viendo como él se ponía de cuclillas junto a ella haciendo que se ruborizara un poco.

-No te muevas- dijo tranquilamente él mientras posaba una de sus manos en el desnudo e inflamado tobillo de ella, sus piernas estaban a medio cubrir por su vestido.

Una tenue luz verde brilló de sus manos, la inflamación y enrojecimiento desaparecieron. Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa ¿qué había sido eso?

-¿Qué…?- susurró ella.

-¿Por qué no intentas ponerte de pie?- sugirió él interrumpiéndola. Ella se levantó y se apoyó sobre su pie, el dolor se había ido.

-Ya no duele…- observó ella con una sonrisa mientras él seguía inclinado en el suelo.

-Me alegro- dijo él sonriendo cálidamente mientras le colocaba su zapato.

-Puedo ponerme el zapato yo misma…- dijo ella protestando débilmente.

-Listo- dijo él mientras aseguraba el calzado y se incorporaba en sus pies.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso?- preguntó ella algo insegura-¿Fue algún truco… o magia?

Él solo rio, parecía encontrar gracioso aquello.

-Adiós- dijo simplemente él mientras continuaba su camino.

Ella volteó rápidamente, no podía dejar que se marchara así, al menos quería saber su nombre.

-¡Espera, por favor! ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó ella apenas percatándose de que la noche empezaba a caer. Él volteó y la miró con la misma serenidad.

-Bradley- contestó él suavemente. Ella sonrió.

-Bradley…- susurró ella-¿Podemos… volver a vernos?

Él volvió a sonreír.

-Me encantaría. 

Bradley estaba en el parque, el día era estupendo, el sol brillaba y el cielo era azul y limpio. Observaba con mucha curiosidad una delicada flor blanca que sostenía en su mano derecha.

-¡Siento llegar tarde, Brad!- escuchó una voz femenina tras él. Volteó y vio una pequeña figura que corría hacía él, se detuvo a su lado en un intento de recuperar el aliento. Ella levaba una falda larga color crema, una camisa blanca con una campera ligera de color rosa y un sombrero crema con una cinta rosa.

Ella sintió una mano que colocaba algo en su sombrero, levantó la mirada y vio a Brad dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, tocó su sombrero para sentir una suave y delicada flor, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

-Angelina…- susurró Bradley.

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella algo tímida. Bradley se acercó y la rodeó tiernamente con sus brazos.

-Te amo…

Ella sonrió, ¿realmente lo había dicho? ¿Le había dicho que la amaba? Sentía su corazón saltando de felicidad dentro de ella.

-Yo también, Bradley- susurró ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Bradley acercó sus labios a los de ella fundiéndose en un beso.

El primer beso. No solo el de ella, sino de él. 

-¿Has entendido, Angelina? ¡Te prohíbo que sigas viendo a ese hombre!- gritó la voz de un hombre, era potente y autoritaria.

-¿Por qué?- dijo ella sintiéndose herida- ¡Brad es un buen hombre!

-¡No me interesa!- dijo aquel hombre volteando, tenía el cabello gris, llevaba un monóculo y vestía un elegante traje negro-¡No volverás a verlo! ¡Y no dejarás esta habitación hasta que me prometas que no lo harás!- dijo él cerrando la puerta tras de sí y bloqueándola con un enorme candado- Esto es por tu propio bien- esta vez su voz se suavizó.

Angelina quedó allí parada en su habitación, con la impotencia invadiendo su cuerpo ¿por qué su padre se oponía? No lo entendía…

-Cuento contigo- escuchó a su padre murmurar afuera.

-Comprendo, señor- sintió la voz del mayordomo.

Ella miró al suelo, ¿qué es lo que podía hacer? No podía desobedecer a su padre… pero le dolía tanto tener que separarse de Bradley, no quería hacerlo, se negaba a renunciar a su felicidad.

-Brad…- susurró ella antes de caer sobre sus rodillas, llevó sus manos a su rostro. Sentía que le habían dado una puñalada en su corazón. No tenía consuelo.

Y lloró, lloró hasta no poder más. 

Dante estaba sentado como de costumbre, con una revista sobre la cara intentando tomar una siesta, pero una fuerza mayor se lo impedía: los quejidos y gruñidos de una pequeña niña que lo atormentaban sin descanso.

-¡Ahg! ¡Esta cosa que no funciona!- chilló la voz de Patty mientras sacudía el televisor con furia. Estaba sentada en el sofá con el aparato en la mesita de café.

-Hey, deja eso…- dijo Dante con voz cansina-por más que lo golpees no saldrá un genio para repararla.

Patty seguía golpeando y sacudiendo el televisor de Dante. Finalmente, sintiéndose cansada de tanta lucha lo dejó y suspiró.

-¡Pero hoy es el último episodio!-protestó ella.

-¡Oh! Pues es una lástima- dijo Dante fingiendo pena- aunque estoy más triste porque no me dejaste dormir en toda la tarde.

Patty se levantó y puso sus manos sobre el televisor mientras inflaba sus cachetes como solía hacerlo. Estaba vestida como una pequeña detective, pues ella decía que quería ayudar a Dante con el negocio, a cambio de un "porcentaje", claro está. Vestía una camisa blanca con corbata a rayas, un pantalón de vestir hasta las rodillas, con medias elásticas largas, zapatos de cuero y un sombrero haciendo juego.

-¡Ve a comprar uno ahora mismo!- exigió ella.

-Ojala tuviera dinero…- dijo Dante despreocupado.

Patty dejó el televisor y empezó a caminar en dirección al escritorio de Dante ¡este bueno para nada!

-¿Cómo puedes gastarte tan rápido el dinero?-dijo ella con enojo.

-Tengo una demonio detrás de mí cobrándome lo que le debo y a un agente inútil que es muy necio- dijo Dante sin molestarse en sacar la revista de su rostro.

Se escuchó la puerta del frente abrirse.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién dices que es inútil?- dijo una voz.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me traes otro trabajo mal pagado?- dijo Dante reconociendo de inmediato aquella voz.

-No, tú me conoces, he estado trayéndote trabajos bien pagados con la condición de que estén bien hechos- dijo Morrison.

La revista cayó del rostro de Dante revelando un rostro somnoliento y bonachón.

-¿Y Charlie?- preguntó Dante fingiendo desinterés-¿No vino contigo?

-Está trabajando en mi agencia, dentro de unas horas termina, dijo que pasaría más tarde por aquí- comentó Morrison.

-Lo sabía, seguro que está muriendose por verme- dijo Dante con una media sonrisa.

-En realidad, dijo que vendría a ver a Patty- aclaró Morrison.

-Por favor, es solo una excusa- dijo Dante con cierta satisfacción.

-¡Oye, Morrison! ¿Puedes arreglar el televisor?- preguntó Patty corriendo hacía él, era su última esperanza de que pudiera ver la telenovela.

-¿Televisor?- preguntó Morrison algo extrañado.

-Se descompuso, y hoy es el final de "Romance de Primavera"- dijo Patty señalando el dichoso aparato mientras ponía su mejor cara de súplica.

Dante se levantó y agarró su tapado.

-¿Viniste en auto, Morrison?- dijo interrumpiendo el pedido de la niña mientras se dirigía a Morrison.

-Sí- contestó el hombre. Patty volteó a ver a Dante con cara de sorpresa ¿es que ya se iba?

-Aceptaré el trabajo si me dejas dormir un rato en tu auto- dijo Dante saliendo del local y abriendo la puerta del coche de Morrison- No he dormido bien gracias a ese dichoso televisor- se tiró en el asiento y cruzó los brazos tras la nuca como siempre solía hacerlo- ¿Qué esperamos? Salgamos de aquí, no me importa adonde con tal de no escuchar más sus chillidos.

Patty gruñó entre dientes mientras miraba a Dante con furia.

-Hasta pronto, señorita- se despidió Morrison. Patty volteó a verlo.

-¿Eh? ¿No arreglarás el televisor, Morrison?- preguntó Patty.

-Dante te comprará otro con el dinero que gane de este trabajo- dijo Morrison entrando al auto.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera, Morrison! ¡Entonces no podré ver el último capítulo de "Romance de Primavera"!- pero no hubo caso, el mayor puso en marcha el auto- ¡Oigan, imbéciles! ¡Vuelvan aquí!- gritó Patty a todo pulmón.

Muy tarde, ya se encontraban lejos de Devil May Cry, Patty volvió a gruñir y entró de nuevo al negocio para tratar de arreglar el televisor a golpes.


	12. El pedido de un padre

_**Capitulo 12**_

_El pedido de un padre_

Charlie se encontraba en la agencia de Morrison, estaba acomodando y archivando los últimos expedientes que quedaban, sí… le había tomado más de un mes ordenar todos los archivos, cuando ella llegó aquello era un caos total.

Afortunadamente le faltaba poco y luego empezaría con la transcripción de otra pila de expedientes que estaban pendientes. Aparentemente aquellos archivos correspondían a años de investigación; Morrison siempre tenía trabajo, no era raro, después de todo era un gran investigador.

Suspiró mientras colocaba la última carpeta en la caja archivadora, había un montón de ellas en el lugar; Morrison no estaba con ella, había ido a buscar a Dante porque había "oído" de que un alcalde precisaba de los servicios de un mercenario, aunque ella desconocía para qué.

Agarró la cafetera y se sirvió algo de café, ordenar la agencia pudo haberle costado pero aún así se sentía afortunada de tener el trabajo, sabía que Morrison trataba de ayudarla.

Miró el reloj, pronto terminaría su turno e iría a buscar a la pequeña Patty. Tal vez podrían hacer algo divertido durante la tarde, la pasaba muy bien con la niña, siempre había deseado tener una hermana ya que ella era hija única, o al menos desde que se habia marchado de casa. Bebió un poco de la infusión humeante, le hubiera gustado que tuviera un poco de miel, dejó el café a un lado y volvió hacia la pila de expedientes que la esperaban y trató de agarrar una buena cantidad de ellos.

Desafortunadamente, varios de ellos terminaron cayendo al suelo. Suspiró decepcionada, ahora tendría más trabajo ordenando cada hoja en su carpeta correspondiente, pero había un problema… ¿dónde demonios iba cada escrito?

Tenía el presentimiento de que Morrison la regañaría por ello.

Se agachó para recoger las hojas esparcidas por el suelo, con cuidado de no mezclarlas más de lo que estaban. Sus ojos se posaron sobre una carpeta sobre cuya tapa estaban impresas las palabras "Capulet City: Asesinatos sin resolver".

¿Capulet City? Era el sitio donde había vivido con su familia antes de que… ¿qué es lo que podría estar ocurriendo allí?

Dejó las hojas sobre el escritorio, ya se ocuparía de aquello después, por lo pronto agarró la carpeta y la hojeó, en ella había muchos reportes y recortes de periódicos sobre homicidios en la ciudad, todos ellos de manera horrible y misteriosa, aparentemente no tenían rastro del asesino.

Además, los asesinatos eran tan sádicos y terribles que muchos decían que aquello no podía ser obra de un ser humano. 

Angelina estaba sentada en su cama sosteniendo un pequeño canasto con flores rosas, un regalo que le había hecho Bradley el día anterior antes de que discutiera con su padre. Aún estaba en ropa de dormir, no estaba de ánimos como para vestirse y arreglarse con algo más.

Su mirada denotaba tristeza, lo único que podía sentir era el dolor de tener que separarse de él. Quería llorar a gritos, pero sabía que no serviría de nada, papá no cambiaría de opinión, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había manera de convencerlo.

Sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, pero el sonido del motor de un auto hizo que se distrajera un poco de sus pensamientos, se levantó y se dirigió curiosa a observar por la ventana.

En efecto, un auto había entrado a través del portón de la casa, un auto negro elegante con estilo vintage. Tal vez fuera algún amigo de papá que venía a visitarlo. Sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

-Señorita, su comida está lista- dijo la mucama asomándose por la puerta.

-No tengo hambre- contestó Angelina tristemente.

-Por favor, señorita, si no come algo voy a tener problemas con su padre- suplicó la mucama.

Ella suspiró y luego de unos segundos asintió en silencio dirigiéndose a la puerta para seguir a la mucama al comedor. 

Morrison estacionó el auto frente a una gran mansión, observó a Dante quién dormía en el asiento del pasajero. Habían estado un par de horas viajando hacia Capulet City que quedaba a varios kilómetros de la ciudad en la que vivían ambos, y ya casi estaba oscureciendo.

-Dante- llamó Morrison. El peli plateado siguió durmiendo- Dante- volvió a llamar, esta vez más fuerte.

El peli plateado abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-Morrison, ¿tenías que despertarme justo cuando estaba en la mejor parte?- se quejó Dante.

-Ya llegamos- dijo su socio haciendo caso omiso.

Dante salió gruñendo del auto junto a Morrison, le hubiera gustado dormir un poco más. Fueron recibidos por el mayordomo, un hombre de unos cincuenta tal vez y los condujo a una sala elegante, confortable y privada.

-El señor Hegel estará con ustedes en seguida- dijo el mayordomo después de servirles café.

-Gracias- dijo Morrison. Volteó a ver a Dante quien no dijo palabra hasta que el hombre se retiró.

-Qué casa tan lujosa- dijo Dante en forma observadora mientras se acomodaba en el confortable sofá a sus anchas- Me pregunto cuánto hay que corromperse para ganar tanto.

-Es del alcalde de Capulet City, así que trata de ser amable- aconsejó Morrison.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos más, Dante bostezó en repetidas ocasiones, la espera lo estaba hartando.

La puerta se abrió, observaron al hombre de cabello gris y monóculo que entró, el mayordomo estaba ayudándole a sacarse la gabardina.

-Caballeros, disculpen la espera, mi reunión se alargó más de lo previsto- explicó el hombre-Gracias por venir. Soy Mike Hegel- dijo dirigiéndose a Morrison y extendiéndole su mano.

-Soy Morrison- dijo el mencionado levantándose y correspondiendo el apretón.

-Es un placer- contestó Hegel. Observaron a Dante quien seguía sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, tenía la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados, de repente bostezó.

-Mire, ya nos presentaremos después, dígame en qué consiste el trabajo antes de que vuelva a dormirme.

-¿Él es…?- dijo Hegel dirigiéndose a Morrison, no le había dado una buena impresión, después de todo le había parecido grosero.

-Tiene mi palabra, es bueno- se apresuró a decir Morrison con una media sonrisa, ya se esperaba algo así de Dante-aunque es un poco difícil tratar con él.

Dante solo miró a Morrison con cierta seriedad.

El señor Hegel no dijo nada más, solo se acercó a los hombres y sacó una foto del bolsillo interior de su saco. La puso enfrente de Morrison quien la observó, era un muchacho quizá de unos veinte años que sostenía una flor, con cabello negro, ojos verdes y anteojos; se extrañó un poco, miró a Dante y luego se la alcanzó. El peli plateado la tomó entre sus manos y la observó con mucha atención, al igual que Morrison se extrañó y arqueó una ceja ¿tendría que hacer de niñera otra vez?

El señor Hegel caminó hacia la ventana y miró a través de ella.

-Quiero que mate a ese hombre- fue lo único que dijo- Mátelo…-Dante solo observó al hombre en silencio, ¿qué es lo que sucedía con el chico? Fuera lo que fuera no aceptaría el trabajo, estaban hablando de un humano, se negaría rotundamente-Tengo una sola hija, Angelina. Perdió a su madre de pequeña, y desde entonces la he criado yo solo; mi hija es todo para mí…- Dante entendió, este tipo estaba en contra del chico solo porque mantenía una relación con su hija… le recordó a las novelas que veía Patty y en cierta manera le revolvió un poco el estómago- él está planeando en llevársela lejos de mí. No puedo permitirlo. Su nombre es Bradley, a un tipo como ese… ¡no puedo permitirle que vea a mi Angelina!

-Así que por eso quiere que lo mate- dijo Dante en un tono tranquilo, casi aburrido- Bueno, es una historia conmovedora… conviértanlo en una novela y Patty quedaría encantada-comentó tirando la foto a la mesa de café.

El señor Hegel lo observó por sobre su hombro algo molesto.

-Oiga…- empezó Hegel.

-Oiga usted, ¿no le parece que está siendo un poco extremista?- preguntó Dante-Es solo un muchacho, tal vez debería dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, tarde o temprano los dos se cansarán y terminarán…

-Usted no entiende…-

-¿Prefiere que su hija lo odie?-interrumpió Dante.

-¡Eso a usted no le interesa!- espetó Hegel.

-Sí tiene razón, no me interesa en lo absoluto. Pero me interesa este chico…- hizo una pausa-No puedo aceptar este trabajo, estamos hablando de un simple muchacho, un humano; siento mucho haber perdido mi tiempo aquí- dijo Dante a punto de levantarse para marcharse.

-¡Espere un momento!- dijo Hegel- ¿Y si pudiera convencerlo? ¿Si le dijera que este chico no es… humano?

Dante arqueó una ceja y luego observó a Morrison quien le hizo una señal para que aceptara.

-Está bien- dijo Dante volviendo a sentarse esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Sorpréndame. 

La comida estaba servida y se veía deliciosa, pero Angelina no sentía hambre, aún tenía aquella mirada triste, miraba hacia abajo, quería contener las lágrimas, pero con cada segundo que pasaban se le dificultaba más.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del comedor.

-¡Señorita!- dijo la mucama alarmada.

-Conoce las reglas- dijo el mayordomo bloqueándole la puerta. Angelina suspiró.

-Déjame por lo menos ir al baño sola- contestó. El mayordomo lo pensó, pero luego asintió dejándole el paso libre. Angelina abrió la puerta y caminó por la sala, solo deseaba estar sola.

Morrison encendió un cigarro y lo fumó con cierto placer, aún seguían en la sala con Dante quién dormitaba.

-¿Sabías que últimamente han ocurrido varios asesinatos en Capulet City?- dijo Morrison rompiendo el silencio- Salen mucho en las noticias.

-Mi televisor no funciona ¿recuerdas?- dijo Dante.

-Cierto- dijo Morrison con una leva sonrisa- Lo olvidé. Bueno, de cualquier manera han estado pasando cosas muy feas- agregó.

El señor Hegel apareció con un libro en sus manos, más que un libro, parecía ser un dosier. Era bastante alto.

-Ahí lo tiene- dijo Hegel colocándolo en la mesa de café justo frente a Dante, lo abrió mostrando numerosos recortes de periódicos dentro, todos con reportes de asesinatos-Han sido crímenes tan violentos que la gente cree que no son obra de un ser humano

-Así que no es humano- comentó Dante.

-Estos incidentes comenzaron cuando llegó ese tal Brad- agregó Hegel. 

Angelina pasaba por la sala de reuniones de su padre, escuchaba las voces de unos hombres, tal vez estuviesen reunidos por negocios, después de todo su padre tenía muchos de ellos. Hizo caso omiso de ellas hasta que escuchó algo que cautivó su atención en sobremanera.

-Estos incidentes comenzaron cuando llegó ese tal Brad- escuchó a su padre decir. Ella jadeó y se detuvo en seco, observó que la puerta estaba entreabierta, se acercó un poco y observó que adentro estaba su padre, un hombre maduro fumando y un extraño hombre de cabello blanco platinado con las piernas cruzadas en la típica forma que lo hacen los hombres.

-En otras palabras… ¿está diciendo que el tal Brad no solo es un asesino, sino un demonio? Qué estupidez- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco sin mucho interés.

A Dante en verdad le parecía una estupidez, los celos de este hombre estaban haciendo que se volviera paranoico.

-Lo he visto… con mis propios ojos- dijo Hegel mirando por la ventana- No hay duda alguna… es un demonio.

-¿No crees que es un trabajo adecuado para ti?- dijo Morrison dirigiéndose a Dante mientras sacudía su cigarro en el cenicero.

-Por favor, ¡mate a Brad!- dijo Hegel en una manera casi suplicante. Casi impotente.

Angelina abrió su boca incrédula, ¿su padre realmente lo había dicho? ¿Había pedido a ese hombre que matara a Brad?

Dio varios pasos atrás, no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de ver y oír. No podía ser posible. Lo único que pudo hacer es correr, correr, escapar de allí, debía buscar a Brad, debía encontrarlo.

Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	13. Encuentro en Apoteca

_**Capitulo 13**_

_Encuentro en Apoteca_

Se halló corriendo de nuevo hacia el parque, pero esta vez una vida dependía de ello. La vida de quién más quería, debía salvarlo, no soportaría la idea de perderlo para siempre, debía apresurarse, rogaba porque estuviese allí

Divisó una figura masculina a lo lejos.

-¡Brad!- gritó ella- ¡Brad!- el muchacho volteó a verla primero con curiosidad, luego su expresión cambió a una de confusión al ver que la muchacha estaba agitada y en ropa de dormir-¡Brad!- volvió a llamar ella corriendo hacia sus brazos, lo necesitaba tanto, no pudo evitar llorar contra su pecho-¡Por favor, huyamos juntos! ¡Por favor!- suplicó ella. Bradley se separó del abrazo para mirarla a los ojos, estaban rojos y llenos de temor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con la serenidad y ternura de siempre- cálmate y cuéntamelo.

-Brad… mi padre ha contratado a alguien para que te mate…

-¿Matarme?- preguntó él confundido y preocupado- ¿Pero… por qué?

-Por tus extraños poderes… ¡mi padre cree que eres un demonio! Él debe haberte visto hacer algo… no lo sé- dijo ella con mezcla de inseguridad y desesperación.

Brad solo bajó la mirada y sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa no denotaba felicidad, estaba llena de tristeza.

-Ya veo…- susurró él.

-Huyamos juntos- dijo Angelina.

-Mi querida Angelina- dijo Bradley mientras la estrechaba en un abrazo- no puedo… no debo involucrarte en esto…

-Pero…- empezó Angelina.

-No quiero que te preocupes por mí, Angelina. Estaré bien, lo prometo… tu padre algún día lo entenderá.

-Pero, Brad…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vuelve a casa ahora… fue bueno verte- dijo Brad sosteniendo suavemente sus hombros. 

Dante y Morrison salieron de la mansión y caminaron hacia el auto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?- preguntó Morrison mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo.

-No lo sé… tal vez el padre solo es un paranoico- murmuró Dante mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. El portón se abrió y Morrison condujo fuera de la propiedad.

-Ya has aceptado el trabajo…

-No dije que aceptaba, solo dije que aceptaría con la condición de que fuera verdad lo que él dice- aclaró Dante- un simple "ese tipo es un demonio" no me basta para estar seguro de que sí lo es. Debo averiguarlo…

-Ya lo suponía- comentó Morrison- tal vez deberíamos vigilar al muchacho hasta encontrar algún indicio de que en verdad es un demonio- sugirió Morrison.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a ese bar donde él dijo que frecuenta-dijo Dante-¿cómo era que se llamaba…?

-Apoteca.

-Como sea, pienso que deberíamos ir ahí…

-¿Estás seguro? Son más de las nueve… tal vez querrías ir otro día- sugirió su socio.

-No- contestó Dante- Además, mientras más pronto terminemos, más probabilidades de tener la paga.

Morrison solo suspiró y dobló en dirección al bar Apoteca.

Dieron con el lugar, Morrison bajó un poco la velocidad al notar que alguien iba caminando por la acera en soledad. Dante observó con atención, vio a un muchacho alto de cabello negro, tal vez fuera el chico que buscaban.

El chico entró al bar.

-Detén el auto- dijo Dante. Morrison estacionó y el peli plateado salió en menos de un segundo-No me esperes- dijo antes de retirarse.

Dante entró al Apoteca y observó que no había casi nadie, solo él y aquel muchacho, además del mesero. Se acercó a la barra.

-¿Te importa si me siento?- preguntó Dante. En realidad no es que le importara, solo deseaba saber si era Bradley.

El muchacho volteó a verlo algo confundido, estaba leyendo un pequeño libro.

"_Bingo" _pensó el albino.

-Oh, adelante- ofreció Bradley amablemente.

-Sírvame una cerveza y una pizza- dijo Dante dirigiéndose al mesero- De cualquier tipo mientras no tenga aceitunas- se sentó junto a Bradley y apoyó sus codos en la barra, percibió que Bradley lo miraba con atención-No te preocupes por mí, sigue con lo tuyo.

-Eh, gracias, creo que lo haré- dijo Bradley volviendo a su lectura. 

El teléfono sonó, Hegel contestó rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- explotó él- ¡¿No han encontrado a Angelina? ¡Ni siquiera piensen en volver aquí sin ella!- colgó el tubo- Debe estar con ese tipo de nuevo…- gruño entre dientes.

-Lo siento mucho, señor- se disculpó el mayordomo- Solo la perdí de vista un momento…-La puerta principal se abrió, Hegel y el mayordomo voltearon a ver. Allí estaba Angelina-¡Señorita! ¡Ha vuelto!

Hegel caminó hacia ella, su rostro denotaba enojo y decepción, Angelina trató de hablar para calmarle, disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada sintió algo rozarle la mejilla haciéndola caer contra la puerta. Agarró su mejilla que le ardía.

Su padre le había abofeteado. Era la primera vez que la había golpeado.

-¡Ve a tu cuarto de inmediato, Angelina!- gritó Hegel.

El mayordomo ayudó a Angelina a ponerse de pie y la acompañó a su habitación, Hegel muy pronto la siguió.

-Retírate- dijo al mayordomo.

Una vez que el hombre se fue Hegel comenzó a gritarle, diciéndole cosas horribles, Angelina solo miraba al suelo tratando de contener las lágrimas, no tenía el valor de decirle que sabía que iba a matar a Brad.

Solo quería decirle que haría lo que él quisiese con tal que dejase a Brad tranquilo. Pero no podía, su padre le decía cosas tan horribles que ni siquiera quería mirarle a los ojos.

-¡¿Has comprendido? ¡Desde hoy comerás en tu habitación y serás vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día! ¡No quiero que me desobedezcas de nuevo!- cerró la puerta con fuerza y colocó de nuevo el candado.

Angelina se acercó a la ventana, ya no podía soportarlo, su corazón le dolía mucho. Dejó que sus lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos. Solo esperaba que Brad estuviese a salvo.

-Oh, Brad…- susurró.

Habían pasado algún tiempo en silencio, Dante observaba a Bradley con disimulada atención. Por la apariencia, cualquiera hubiese dicho que es un humano, pero Dante pudo sentirlo, el padre de Angelina tenía razón.

Podía sentir la esencia demoniaca que despedía el muchacho. Pero a pesar de saber que era un demonio, le incomodaba el silencio, tal vez podrían mantener una pequeña charla mientras comía su pizza antes de terminar el encargo.

-¿Qué lees con tanta concentración?- preguntó Dante rompiendo el silencio.

-Es una novela romántica- contestó Bradley sin despegar la vista de la lectura.

-Mmm- ¿acaso estaba tratando de evadirlo con algún truco? ¿Qué clase de demonio lee novelas románticas?-¿Y es interesante?

-Sí, mucho… es sobre dos personas que se aman. Creo que es algo maravilloso- explicó Bradley, luego volteó a ver a Dante-El amor verdadero es maravilloso… ¿no te parece extraño?

Dante solo sonrió, le pareció algo ridícula la situación.

-No- contestó simplemente.

Aunque parte de él tal vez quería contestar lo contrario, ¿qué es lo que era el verdadero amor? No es que él tuviese mucha experiencia en ese aspecto, ahora sí, estuvo con varias chicas… ya había perdido la cuenta, pero sería algo hipócrita decir que había experimentado ese tipo de sentimiento por ellas.

Tal vez no hubiese encontrado la adecuada, después de todo ¿quién encuentra muchachas decentes en fiestas y bares nocturnos? Últimamente había dejado de frecuentar aquellos lugares, no deseaba envolverse más en esos tipos de situaciones; aquellas incursiones solamente calmaban brevemente la sed que sentía en su desierto interior.

Pero la soledad volvería para atormentarlo hasta la noche del día siguiente, era una agonía que lo consumía por dentro, aunque por fuera pretendiera que no pasaba nada, sabía muy bien que no era así.

Muchas de ellas pensaban que solamente era un adicto al sexo al que le gustaba coquetear con toda que se le cruzara por el camino pero ¿realmente era así? No, no era solo por el sexo, no… era una necesidad incontrolable de sentir la piel de alguien contra la suya, de sentirse conectado, de pretender que alguien lo amaba… ¿era eso?

-Una cerveza- dijo el mesero poniendo un enorme vaso de cerveza frente a Dante.

-¿No crees que me hiciste esperar mucho por una cerveza?- se quejó el peli plateado-¿Y la pizza?

-Estoy haciéndola- se disculpó el mesero.

-Maldición- murmuró Dante, quién sabe… el muchacho tal vez se marcharía hasta entonces, seguramente ya se habría percatado de quien era él. Dante agarró su vaso-Salud…- dijo al muchacho.

Bradley nuevamente lo miró confundido, pero luego agarró su vaso con whisky.

-Sí, claro- dijo brindando con el peli plateado.

Dante bebió su cerveza a grandes sorbos, luego dio un suspiro satisfecho. Bradley sonrió y dio un sorbo a su bebida. Tal vez después de todo, no estuviese allí para matarle.


	14. Un demonio que puede llorar

_**Capitulo 14**_

_Un demonio que puede llorar_

-Por cierto, parece que no eres de aquí- dijo Dante posando su vaso en la barra- ¿De dónde eres?- preguntó mirando suspicazmente a Bradley. El chico guardó un silencio sepulcral mientras volvía a su libro, al no escuchar respuesta Dante trató de mantener la conversación- De acuerdo, no tienes que contestar si no quieres- dijo volviendo a dar un sorbo de su cerveza.

-Creo que es hora de que me marche- dijo Bradley tranquilamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Dante lo siguió con la vista.

-Aquí está su pizza, disculpe la espera- interrumpió el mesero. Dante volteó a ver y sí, la pizza estaba ahí, pero…

-Oiga, tiene aceitunas- volvió a quejarse Dante, ¡demonios! ¿Qué clase de servicio era este?

-Obviamente- contestó el mesero.

-Maldición- volvió a murmurar Dante. Volteó ligeramente la vista hacia la puerta, con suerte podría alcanzar al muchacho, aunque últimamente la suerte no había estado de su lado.

Bradley caminó hacía un callejón, observó su sombra. Siguió caminando, sintió algo… no estaba solo.

Vio que su sombra empezaba a deformarse, de la pared emergía algo, no tardó en darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

El demonio que tenía a su lado era enorme, pero solo la mitad de su cuerpo emergía de la pared, su apariencia era grotesca, con orejas caídas, dientes enormes y ojos rojos; varias bandas de color violeta y verde se dibujaban en su cuerpo deforme.

-Parece que la puerta se abrirá esta noche- dijo el demonio mientras reía perversamente.

-Ya veo…- contestó Bradley sin mucha emoción.

-Aunque es una lástima que debamos dejar el mundo humano- comentó el otro mientras lamía sus labios con avidez.

-Así que los asesinatos fueron obra tuya…- comentó Bradley.

-Es que encuentro deliciosa la sangre humana…- dijo el demonio con la misma risa perversa. De repente esta cesó cuando sintió que algo golpeó su rostro-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo enfurecido.

Bradley volteó a ver y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos vieron.

Allí estaba Dante, comiendo lo que pareciera ser la última porción de pizza, miró al suelo y observó una bandeja de porcelana rota. Nuevamente miró a Dante.

-¿Me has seguido?- preguntó confundido.

-Comerme una pizza familiar en cinco minutos… es un nuevo record personal- dijo Dante burlonamente.

-¡No te burles de mí!- espetó del demonio mientras uno de sus brazos desaparecía en la pared y volvía a aparecer en la pared del lado contrario, aplastando a Dante.

-¡Oh! Qué apretón de manos tan fuerte- dijo Dante sacando a Ivory y disparándole en el brazo. El demonio gritó lleno de dolor mientras veía que su brazo caía al suelo descuartizado.

Dante avanzó calmadamente, y observó como el demonio hacia desaparecer su otro brazo en la pared, sin dudarlo disparó arrancándole el otro miembro. Nuevamente se escuchó un grito y el demonio desapareció por completo en la pared.

-Eres fuerte como lo esperaba- dijo Bradley con una media sonrisa. Dante se acercó mirándolo con cierta satisfacción.

-Lo dices como si me conocieras-contestó él.

-Llevo un mes en el mundo humano, he escuchado los rumores sobre Dante el caza demonios- explicó Bradley.

-Entonces creo que debo tomar eso como una confesión de que no eres humano- dijo Dante mirándolo fríamente, Bradley lo miró durante unos segundos.

-Sí- contestó finalmente. Observó a Dante apuntarle con Ivory justo a la cabeza.

-Bien, supongo que no hay quejas- empezó Dante.

-No… no creo poder huir de ti… pero antes me gustaría preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dante sin mucha ceremonia.

-Escuché que eres un híbrido, nacido de la unión de una humana y un demonio; si es verdad, entonces ¿tus padres se amaban realmente? ¿Entre humano y demonio?

-Quién sabe… uno siempre escucha historias sobre parejas que en apariencia son felices, pero por dentro sus corazones son fríos como el hielo…- contestó Dante.

-No es eso lo que quise decir…- dijo Bradley.

-Pero…- interrumpió Dante- pienso que muchas de esas parejas se aman de verdad, desde lo profundo de sus corazones- dijo sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- dijo Bradley sonriendo.

-¿Era todo lo que querías decir?- preguntó Dante queriendo terminar con aquello. La expresión de Bradley se tornó seria.

-Sí- contestó, sabía que su destino sería morir, después de todo ¿quién era él para enfrentar al hijo del gran Caballero Oscuro Sparda? Cerró sus ojos esperando el final, pensando en la maravilla que había conocido en este mundo, el amor hacía Angelina.

Dante agarró firmemente a Ivory, Bradley pudo sentir el chasqueo del metal entre sus manos.

Un disparo retumbó en el callejón.

El único y penetrante sonido del casquillo caer se escuchó, pero Bradley no sintió nada, volvió a abrir sus ojos en confusión y sorpresa, allí estaba Dante, sosteniendo a Ivory todavía, pero no apuntaba hacía él, sino en dirección hacia arriba. Vio la sangre caer, levantó la vista y vio el motivo.

Allí estaba quien fuera su compañero, con un hoyo en la cabeza. El demonio dio su último aliento agónico para luego desplomarse en el suelo. Bradley abrió sus ojos aún más, intentó hablar, preguntar a Dante por qué lo había hecho, pero el peli plateado volteó y se marchó.

-¡Dante!- gritó Bradley, Dante se detuvo-¿por qué…?- sin embargo enmudeció.

-Estás vivo ¿no? ¿No debería serte suficiente?- murmuró Dante mientras emprendía su camino.

Bradley se mordió los labios, esto iba a ser difícil, iban a considerarlo un traidor igual que a Sparda pero debía decirle, debía pedirle ayuda, antes de que…

-¡Espera, Dante!- volvió a llamar Bradley.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a suplicarme que te mate ahora?- dijo Dante casi impaciente.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo Bradley inseguro- Necesito tu ayuda- Dante arqueó una ceja.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó con desconfianza-¿Por qué necesitarías mi ayuda?

-Esto es muy serio, peros no es fácil para mí decirlo…- empezó Bradley- ¿Me acompañarías, por favor?

Dante no contestó, solo siguió al muchacho, ninguno volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a un parque con un mirador, el mismo lugar donde Bradley conoció a Angelina, pensó que estar allí le daría el valor y la fuerza para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. 

-Pensé que me engañarías y luego me atacarías- admitió Dante. Bradley observó la ciudad iluminada, como estrellas en una noche.

-Sé que no podría vencerte- dijo Bradley con mirada nostálgica.

-Eso no es algo que diría un demonio…- dijo Dante mirándolo extrañado.

Bradley rio tristemente.

-Puede que sea un demonio, pero no podría ganarle a un oponente como tú- explicó Bradley-Además, mi deber aquí ha acabado… dentro de poco tendré que irme.

-¿Tu deber?- preguntó Dante ¿a qué se refería?

Bradley suspiró.

-Esta noche, mi amo vendrá desde el mundo demoníaco. Fui invocado por un humano para hacer los preparativos. Ya lo hice, mi trabajo ha terminado.

-¿Y por qué me dices todo esto?- preguntó el albino. Bradley levantó su mirada al cielo, esperando tal vez algo de compasión de quién estaba allí arriba.

-Quizá… quizá quiero ponerle un fin a esto… mi amo es muy avaro, seguro tratará de devorar a todos en esta ciudad… esa cafetería con aquel maravilloso café y este mirador de hermosas puestas de sol… todo- la imagen de Angelina vino a su mente, cayó en sus rodillas.

-¿Y a Angelina también?- dijo Dante observando a Bradley.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? No quiero perderla, ella fue tan amable… mientras que los demás demonios me trataban cruelmente… ella siempre me sonreía…- su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- no quiero ni pensar en la posibilidad de que sea devorada por mi amo…- sintió un dolor que perforaba su pecho y algo extraño que empezaba a brotar de sus ojos y se deslizaba por sus mejillas-Pero… solo soy un demonio, no tengo la fuerza para enfrentarme a él…

-Tal vez seas un inútil…- dijo Dante acercándose a él- como un demonio, pero si en verdad amas tanto a Angelina, serás capaz de vivir como un humano.

Bradley volteó a verlo con sorpresa y Dante pudo observar las lágrimas en su rostro, este demonio tenía el don de sentir y llorar…

-¿Humano? ¿En verdad?

Dante sonrió.

-Levántate, debemos ir a darle una pequeña visita a tu amigo- contestó él.

Angelina se encontraba en su habitación, no tenía ganas de dormir, el insomnio no la había abandonado durante las últimas noches.

No podía evitar preocuparse por Bradley, ¿estaría bien? Estaría… ¿muerto?

Sintió un grito sórdido que provenía de la sala y luego algo pesado caer, parecía ser de agonía, casi de inmediato la reconoció. Rápidamente se levantó de su cama y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Padre?- llamó ella tratando de abrir la puerta. No funcionó, estaba bloqueada por fuera-¡Padre! ¿Qué pasa?- dijo golpeando la puerta- ¿Padre?- dijo casi a punto de llorar. Trató de recuperar la calma, observó a su alrededor, no había mucho que pudiera usar.

Observó la mesa que estaba en un rincón, sacó el florero y lo colocó en el piso, luego agarró la mesa y empezó a golpear la puerta con ella.

Unos cuantos golpes y la puerta cedió.

-¡Padre!- gritó ella mientras corría desesperadamente a la sala. Encaminó hacia las escaleras.

La escena parecía sacada de una película de terror, había un extraño circulo dibujado en el suelo con muchos símbolos que no podía entender y velas, sus ojos se abrieron del susto, en el centro estaba su padre inconsciente en medio de un charco de sangre.

Fuera lo que fuera no debía ser algo bueno.

Bajó apresuradamente las escaleras mientras gritaba con desesperación ¿qué había pasado?

-¡Padre! ¡Padre!- dijo al borde de las lágrimas, se acercó a él y trató de hacerlo reaccionar- ¡Padre, aguanta!

El roce del filo de un cuchillo sobre su cuello hizo que se congelara.

-No te muevas- escuchó una voz-Habrías muerto sin sufrir mucho si hubieras sido una niña obediente y te hubieses quedado en tu habitación.

Ella reconoció de inmediato la voz.

-¿Tú…? ¿Por qué has hecho esto?- preguntó casi impotente.

-Pronto será invocado un gran demonio en esta ciudad gracias al ritual que he realizado… ¡y yo! ¡Junto a ese demonio gobernaré el mundo!- dijo el mayordomo sonriendo perversamente.

Angelina maniobró para levantarse y alejarse de él, corrió desesperadamente hacia la puerta y trató de abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Sollozó, no tenía escapatoria, iba a morir… estaba segura de ello, moriría de una manera horrible y miserable.

Observó al mayordomo que se acercaba cada vez más a ella levantando el cuchillo en alto. No reconocía más a aquel hombre, su expresión era totalmente distinta, estaba llena de maldad y codicia.

Estaba atrapada.


	15. Los demonios también entienden el amor

_**Capitulo 15**_

_Un demonio que entiende el amor_

Escuchó disparos, Angelina volvió a abrir sus ojos y vio al mayordomo gritando, el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos fue a parar al suelo ¿qué había sido eso?

Observó la puerta tras de ella, estaba llena de agujeros, fue un milagro que ella no saliese herida. De pronto, alguien la hizo volar por los aires abriéndose paso en la casa.

Allí estaba, el mismo hombre con el que había visto a su padre, el extraño de cabello blanco. Llevaba una pistola plateada en su mano derecha y en la izquierda tenía una enorme espada la cual sostenía por su hombro.

-¡Dante!- gritó el mayordomo con ira.

-Lo siento, creo que toqué demasiado fuerte- se burló Dante.

-Tuve un mal presentimiento el día en el que te vi con el alcalde- espetó el mayordomo mirándolo fríamente-¡Pero llegas muy tarde!

Angelina sintió un extraño ruido, volteó a ver a la ventana, alguien estaba rompiendo el vidrio, una vez que se quebró vio a una figura conocida saltar a través de ella.

-¡Angelina!-gritó.

-¡Brad!- llamó ella a punto de llorar de felicidad. El muchacho se aproximó a toda prisa a Hegel y se arrodilló junto a él.

-Señor Hegel, aguante- dijo él mientras trataba de alzar al padre de Angelina.

-¡Brad!- gritó el mayordomo- ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Pretendes traicionar a Belcebú?

Bradley hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, sostuvo a Hegel de los hombros y lo llevó lejos del círculo, sabía muy bien que si Belcebú era invocado devoraría al padre de Angelina, no podía permitirlo.

El círculo del ritual empezó a brillar con una intensa luz roja, los símbolos empezaron a extenderse desde el centro provocando un pequeño temblor que hizo que los muebles cayeran. El mayordomo rió triunfal.

-¡Es demasiado tarde! ¡El gran Belcebú estará aquí en cualquier momento…!- sus palabras fueron calladas cuando Dante saltó dándole una patada en el rostro que lo noqueó, luego corrió hacia el círculo.

Un gran demonio empezó a emerger de golpe del suelo, sus tentáculos eran enormes, Dante tuvo que maniobrar para esquivarlo, pues lo tomó de sorpresa. Tomó a Ivory entre sus dientes y dio un gran salto agarrándose de una araña del techo.

Observó el suelo, en el círculo se observaba un abismo y en la oscuridad brillaban intensos ojos rojos. De repente, sus fauces empezaron a emerger.

Dante se soltó de la araña y tomó a Ivory de nuevo mientras se lanzaba hacia Belcebú.

-¡Estoy seguro de que debe haber sido un largo viaje para ti!- gritó Dante mientras le disparaba. Belcebú abrió sus fauces ansioso de devorar a su presa y trataba de atraparlo con sus tentáculos.

Dante esgrimió a Rebellion y esquivó sus ataques para terminar descuartizando sus miembros, luego clavó su espada entre los ojos de aquel monstruo quien gritó en agonía.

-¡Lamentablemente la entrada a este mundo está restringida para los de tu tipo! ¡Así que voy a tener que pedirte que te largues!- exclamó el cazador mientras hundía más a Rebellion empujándolo hacia el abismo.

Belcebú empezó a retraerse para terminar desapareciendo, el abismo se selló. Dante sacó a Rebellion que había quedado clavada en el suelo y la cargó a su espalda.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Angelina…- susurró Hegel. Dante volteó ligeramente el rostro. Observó a Angelina y a Bradley junto al hombre.

-Padre…- llamó ella.

-¿Qué sucede…?- preguntó Hegel quien estaba tendido en el suelo, se sentía terrible.

-No trates de hablar papá- aconsejó ella confortándole. Observó a Bradley de manera suplicante- Brad, por favor…

-Será la primera vez que trate una herida tan grave, haré lo mejor que pueda- dijo Brad mientras curaba a Hegel con sus poderes.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciéndome, demonio?- protestó Hegel débilmente-¿En verdad piensas que al hacer esto permitiré que veas a mi hija?

-¡Padre!- exclamó débilmente Angelina, no quería que su padre peleara con Bradley, solo quería que estuviese bien.

-No se preocupe…- empezó Bradley con una sonrisa sincera- no es eso lo que estoy pensando, solo hago esto porque no quiero que Angelina esté triste.

Angelina no pudo evitar contener sus lágrimas al escuchar eso.

-Lo siento, señor alcalde…- interrumpió Dante- parece que no puedo aceptar su trabajo. Brad sabe lo que es el amor, él es capaz de vivir como un humano y yo solo extermino demonios.

Salió caminando lentamente de la mansión, con las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros y una media sonrisa esbozada en su rostro. Era hora de volver a casa.

Y sabía quienes lo estarían esperando cuando llegara. 

-Hey Morrison, ¿aún no lo has arreglado?- preguntó Patty mientras apoyaba su rostro entre sus manos, estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la mesa de café.

-Sí, sí, sí- contestó Morrison sin prestarle mucha atención, estaba sentado en el sofá tratando de reparar el televisor de Dante. Patty dio un suspiró de decepción.

-¿Hasta cuándo voy a tener que esperar?- se quejó ella.

-Espera un poco, no seas impaciente- calmó Morrison mientras armaba el televisor, después de haber hecho una revisión profunda- Por cierto, Dante…- se dirigió al peli plateado que estaba sentado a su escritorio observando la foto de una pareja- escuche que esos dos por fin consiguieron la aprobación del padre, son excelentes noticias… pero no sé cómo fue que perdiste la paga y yo terminé arreglando este televisor- se quejó su socio.

-¡Deja de hablar y date prisa!- exclamó Patty ansiosa-Mi telenovela de la tarde está por empezar- la pantalla del televisor se encendió de pronto y Patty casi saltó de felicidad-¡Lo arreglaste!

Morrison dejó el televisor sobre la mesita.

-Te cobraré la reparación cuando recibas tu próxima paga, Dante- comentó Morrison. Dante seguía observando la fotografía apenas prestando atención a Morrison, su mirada tenía un dejo de tristeza.

En ella estaban Bradley y Angelina juntos, habían mandado la foto junto a una tarjeta de agradecimiento. Se veían tan felices los dos, aquel demonio había logrado encontrar a su alma gemela.

Dante cambió la expresión de su rostro, luego tiró la foto en el escritorio.

-Como quieras- fue lo que contestó con una media sonrisa. Morrison se levantó del sofá, agarró su gabardina y se la colocó.

-Santo cielo, a este paso nunca conseguirás dinero, no importa cuántos trabajos buenos te traiga- se quejó Morrison mientras salía del Devil May Cry.

Dante cruzó los brazos tras la nuca.

-Pero… pareces feliz, Dante- dijo Patty sonriendo mientras miraba su telenovela-generalmente te la pasas quejándote cuando no recibes la paga- dijo ella algo confundida. Eres un quejumbroso.

Dante volvió a echar una mirada a la fotografía de la pareja.

-A veces tengo días así- explicó el cazador.

-Espero que ellos dos sean muy felices- dijo Patty riendo. Dante no contestó, solo cerró sus ojos, probablemente querría tomar una siesta.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, Dante entreabrió un ojo y en sus labios se esbozó una sonrisa genuina.

Patty volteó hacia la puerta y su rostro se lleno de alegría.

-¡Charlie!- dijo ella levantándose de un salto para recibirla-¡Viniste!

-Sí ¿pensaste que lo olvidaría?- dijo Charlie entrando cargada con una pila de revistas y unas bolsas de compras. Observó a Dante y sonrió-Hola, Dante.

-Hola, nena ¿viniste a visitarme?- dijo el cazador sonriendo.

-Eem… sí, a ti también- dijo ella colocando las revistas y bolsas de compras en el escritorio de Dante.

-¿Las trajiste?- preguntó Patty ansiosa.

-Sí, sí, claro que sí- dijo Charlie.

-Hey, un momento ¿estás diciendo que visitar a esta mocosa es más importante que visitarme a mí?- dijo Dante haciéndose el ofendido. Charlie blanqueó sus ojos mientras Patty gruñía.

-Dante ¿por qué eres tan dramático? Además, no es que te importe el hecho de que te visite o no- contestó la muchacha- y otra cosa, deja de ser tan egocéntrico…

-No soy egocéntrico- protestó Dante.

-Sí, claro, de todo modos ¿qué tal te fue con el trabajo que te consiguió Morrison?- preguntó Charlie.

Dante quedó en silencio. Charlie miró a Patty.

-Perdió la paga… como siempre- explicó la niña. Charlie volvió a mirar a Dante.

-¿Otra vez, Dante?

El cazador solo se encogió de hombros haciendo caso omiso.

-¿Te preocupa tanto?- preguntó él.

-Charlie ¿mirarías la novela conmigo?- preguntó Patty emocionada.

Charlie la miró confundida durante unos segundos. ¿Una novela? ¿Una telenovela? No solía verlas en la televisión.

No es que fuera un anti-romántica, le encantaba leer novelas de amor, a veces incluso hasta rara vez escuchar esa clase de música, pero no le gustaba admitirlo, temía que la consideraran tonta o algo por el estilo. Solamente cuando estaba a solas dejaba aflorar sus pensamientos y sueños.

-¿Charlie…?- llamó Patty extrañada.

-Creo que Charlie está enamorada, tal vez esté pensando en un chico fuerte y apuesto como yo- dijo Dante mientras agarraba una de las revistas que trajo Charlie. Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse ¡idiota!

Pero evitó mirarlo, en parte Dante tenía razón, ¡Dios! Era el hombre más apuesto que vio en toda su vida, y no solo eso, era intrépido, fuerte, apasionado… si no fuera porque era un dolor en el trasero o esa actitud egocéntrica tal vez hubiese admitido que le gustaba.

¿Le gustaba? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Claro que Dante no le gustaba. En lo absoluto. Jamás. Ella misma lo había dicho, ni aunque fuese el último hombre de la tierra. Solo era un bueno para nada que le gustaba comer pizza, sundaes de fresa y molestar a todo el mundo.

Sabía que eso solo era una sucia mentira.

-Dante ¿te gustaría que horneara galletas?- preguntó ella recuperando algo de compostura.

-¡Sí!- dijo él como un niño.

-Bien, ¿qué te parecen unas galletas con sabor a "cierra el pico?[1]- dijo ella con mirada amenazante.

Dante la miró algo fastidiado, y ella sonrió, le resultaba gratificante ver a Dante así porque generalmente era él el que llevaba la ventaja.

El cazador hecho una ojeada a la revista y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó él.

-Son unas revistas que Patty me pidió- contestó Charlie.

-¿Revistas de… moda?- dijo Dante mirándola como si fuese de otra galaxia-¿Tú lees esto?

-No, la esposa de Morrison las compró y le pregunté si podía traérselas a Patty, me dijo que sí porque ya las leyó todas.

-Iré a hacer el té- anunció Patty mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Una vez que la niña se fue Charlie habló otra vez.

-¿Qué tal se está comportando?- dijo con una sonrisa. Dante tiró la revista de vuelta al escritorio.

-Como todo niño: insoportable ¬¬- contestó él.

-Es precisamente como te comportas tú ¬¬- dijo Charlie agarrando las bolsas de papel.

-Sí, así es… ¡Hey!- dijo Dante con expresión ofendida, observó a Charlie dirigirse a la cocina- ¡Oye, vuelve aquí, jovencita!- exigió él.

-Lo siento, pero iré a hacer galletas-dijo ella riendo.

Dante gruñó y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

-Mujeres…-gruñó entre dientes. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tal vez la muchacha empezaba a gustarle. 

[1] Todo el credtio a mi sobrino de once años que lo inventó cuando hacíamos una parodia de soldaditos de plástico XD(sí, lo sé... raro :S), tiene una gran imaginación, hasta pensábamos en escribir una historia de humor con un Dante y Vergil pequeños, todavía no sé cuando U_U


	16. Salida con Dante

_**Capitulo 16**_

_Salida con Dante_

Corría a toda prisa por las calles, no estaba segura por qué, pero algo, un pesar en su corazón, la movía a hacerlo. Levantó la vista y pudo ver el letrero del negocio de Dante, la puerta estaba abierta.

Entró, el lugar era un desastre, pero no porque Dante lo hubiera provocado, en realidad, parecía que una pelea había ocurrido allí. Pero no había señales de él.

-¿Dante?-llamó ella-¿Dante?- aún no hubo respuesta-¿Patty?

Sintió un frio que recorría su espalda y erizaba los cabellos de su nuca, ella jadeó, algo no andaba bien. Caminó lentamente por la oficina, observó el suelo y notó unos rastros de sangre sobre la madera.

Se dirigían escaleras arriba.

Subió con lentitud los peldaños, empezaba a sentir miedo, no sabía qué es lo que pasaba. Al llegar a la puerta colocó sus manos sobre el picaporte, dudó si debía entrar. Sintió que alguien respiraba pesadamente del otro lado, no sonaba a alguien agitado, más bien parecía alguien quién trataba de contener su risa… o llanto.

Sus manos giraron el picaporte y la puerta se abrió, la habitación estaba algo oscura, pues ya era de noche, pero pudo distinguir una figura masculina de hombros anchos, estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Observó que con temblorosas manos agarraba su cabeza y sus dedos se hundían en su cabello platinado como queriendo arrancárselo.

-¿Dante?- llamó ella de nuevo. El hombre la ignoró, pero ella caminó hacia él-Dante ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó ella pero se detuvo en seco-¿Dante?- dijo ella insegura, él solo se mantuvo en la misma posición-¿Qué sucedió?

Él pareció escucharla por primera vez, dejó caer sus manos y volteó violentamente para observarla. Ella trató de ahogar un grito, sentía que no podía moverse, que no podía respirar, estaba completamente paralizada.

No era Dante, no podía ser él. 

Charlie despertó sobresaltada, con la respiración agitada ¡qué sueño tan horrible!

Pasó una mano por su cabello, la habitación aún estaba a oscuras, miró el reloj digital en su mesa de noche, eran las tres de la mañana. Volvió a desplomarse en su cama, pensando en la pesadilla que había tenido.

Un miedo inexplicable empezó a abrazarla, se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma, solo había sido una estúpida pesadilla, ¿por qué seguir sugestionándose?

Pero no podía evitarlo, le dio miedo, mucho miedo el ver a Dante de esa manera. Como a un horrible monstruo sediento de sangre, sino ¿por qué le habría mordido el cuello? Sintió terror al ver esos ojos rojos, esos enormes cuernos…

Sí, seguro que Dante era un hombre extraño, él nunca le había contado nada sobre él y Morrison mismo le aseguró que él tampoco sabía mucho de su pasado, excepto que estaba solo y al parecer no tenía parientes, pero dudaba de que ser un monstruo o algo por el estilo ocupara un lugar entre la lista de sus secretos.

Se tapó con las mantas, cuando era pequeña solía hacerlo y se sentía segura, nuevamente intentó dormir con la esperanza de no ser acosada por otra horrible pesadilla. 

La puerta del Devil May Cry se abrió, ella entró y encontró a Dante con los pies sobre el escritorio y una revista sobre el rostro, se detuvo poniendo las manos sobre su cintura mientras hacia un gesto de desaprobación.

-Hola Dante- saludó ella.

Dante seguía allí inamovible, tal vez estuviese durmiendo la siesta. Se acercó al escritorio observando el desorden del lugar.

-Dante… te estás volviendo un holgazán- comentó ella. No hubo respuesta-¿Dante?-aún nada-¡Dante!- ella se rascó la cabeza impaciente.

El albino seguía en su misma posición, ella blanqueó los ojos y se acercó para sacarle la revista, pero en el momento en que su mano estuvo a medio centímetro de él Dante la agarró firmemente del brazo haciendo que ella diera un grito asustada.

La revista cayó y ella vio a Dante que estaba con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa innegable en sus labios, ella se puso roja de la furia y golpeó a Dante con la revista en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿Y eso por qué?-se quejó él frotándose la cabeza.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Casi me da un ataque!- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos con rostro malhumorado.

-Lo siento – dijo Dante tratando de ahogar su risa, pero falló y ella se enojó aún más, le encantaba ponerla así.

-¡Deja de reírte como estúpido!- dijo ella blanqueando sus ojos-¿Por qué siempre tienes que comportarte como un niño de dos años? ¡Ya madura!

El aún seguía riéndose, el rostro de ella no tenía precio. Patty se asomó por las escaleras.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la niña confundida-¿Charlie?

La muchacha volteó a ver a la pequeña.

-Hola, Patty- saludó ella aún con los brazos cruzados. La niña bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa.

-¡Charlie! No sabía que vendrías- dijo Patty ansiosa, observó a Dante quién seguía riendo-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Dante?

-Nada, solo que le parece gracioso andar asustándome… qué idiota- murmuró lo último para sí misma.

-Ya dije que lo siento- dijo Dante secándose las lágrimas que habían salido de tanta risa. Charlie aún no sabía por qué lo encontraba tan gracioso, oh cierto, era un completo tarado.

-Pues no parece ¬¬- contestó ella irónicamente.

-Charlie ¿podemos salir a dar un paseo?-preguntó Patty poniéndose frente a ella con una sonrisa de ángel.

-Sí, claro- contestó Charlie tratando de suavizar su expresión.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo, siempre me excluyen de sus planes- intervino Dante dando vuelta su silla para darles la espalda, su tono era triste-mientras ustedes salen a divertirse, yo me quedo solo en casa…

Charlie se quedó con la mente en blanco por un momento, luego cayó. Dante solo pretendía hacerse el ofendido. Miró a Patty de nuevo quien lo miraba con cierta culpa, ¡Oh no! ¡No! ¡No!

"_No lo hagas, Patty… ¡por favor!"_ pensaba Charlie con una expresión de angustia, lo último que necesitaba era a Dante molestándola durante toda la tarde. Patty se mordió el labio inferior como si quisiera decir algo, luego la miró a ella, después su mirada volvió a Dante, su boca comenzó a abrirse, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta.

-¿Te gustaría venir con nosotras, Dante?- dijo la pequeña finalmente.

Charlie abrió su boca incrédula ¿acaba de decirlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida era tan cruel? Observó a Dante expectante.

El peli plateado se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

-Por supuesto- dijo él con una sonrisa triunfal. Charlie gruñó entre dientes. Patty fue corriendo escaleras arriba para buscar su bolso.

-Está bien, puedes venir con nosotras pero con una condición…- dijo Charlie señalándole con el dedo índice- compórtate como adulto.

-Créeme, no te gustaría verme comportarme de esa manera- contestó él con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, solo compórtate como un buen niño- dijo ella mientras Dante la miraba con cierto reproche.

-Ya pareces mi madre ¬¬- contestó él.

-Créeme, si hubieras sido mi hijo no serías como eres ahora- dijo ella mirándolo de la misma forma. Patty bajó estrepitosamente las escaleras.

-Listo- dijo ella alegremente.

Los tres salieron del negocio y caminaron hasta el centro de la ciudad que se encontraba cerca entre charlas y discusiones con Dante, ya estaba anocheciendo; pasaron por una peatonal repleta de negocios, la pequeña Patty se pegó a una de las vidrieras observando los bonitos vestidos que exhibía.

-¡Guau! Es hermoso- dijo ella admirando la prenda de alta costura, a pesar de que no le gustara el color negro, tenía que admitirlo. Era un delicado vestido de fantasía encorsetado, de hombros descubiertos, hecho de una fina tela negra que probablemente llegaba hasta muy encima de las rodillas pero que estaba medianamente oculta por los tules negros que caían de ella con unos volados muy graciosos pero a la vez elegantes. A su vez, la confección poseía delicados detalles en tono fucsia. [1]

El vestido parecía estar hecho para una bailarina de ballet.

-Tienes razón, es bastante lindo- comentó Charlie acercándose a la vitrina junto con Patty mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón jean.

-¿Crees que tengan uno de mi tamaño?-preguntó Patty. Charlie sonrió.

-Patty, a una niña de tu edad no se le ve bien el color negro…

Dante se acercó por detrás de ellas, observando en silencio.

-Bueno, de todas formas a ti se te vería muy bonito- comentó Patty sonriendo.

-No lo sé…- dijo Charlie mientras observaba el precio-Es demasiado caro, no creo que tenga el dinero suficiente para comprarlo. Además, no es que llegue a tener la ocasión para usarlo- comentó mientras se alejaba de la vitrina- Vamos Patty.

Las dos se adelantaron, Dante quedó allí parado mirando el vestido.

-¿Dante?- llamó Charlie, él volteó a mirarla-¿Sucede algo?

-No- contestó simplemente él mientras caminaba hacía ellas.

-Hay tantas cosas para ver- dijo Patty emocionada-¡Mira! ¡Una joyería! ¿Podemos entrar a mirar?

-Mientras que no me pidas que te compre algo…- dijo Dante.

-Dante, ya sé que no podrías comprarme ninguna joya- discutió Patty.

-Es bueno que lo sepas- dijo el peli plateado. Patty agarró la mano de Charlie y la llevó casi arrastrando.

Dante esbozó una sonrisa mientras observaba a Charlie, tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, pequeño y delicado [2]. Cuando estuvo frente a la vitrina de aquel negocio casi pudo imaginarla en aquel vestido.

Cuando terminaron la incursión en la joyería Dante anunció que tenía hambre, los tres decidieron ir a una confitería que estaba cerca de allí.

A la hora de ordenar qué comer Charlie y Dante coincidieron en comer pizza, Patty sorprendentemente aceptó.

-Sin aceitunas-pidió Dante al camarero luego de ordenar dos pizzas tamaño familiar. Charlie lo observó boquiabierta.

-¿Sin aceitunas?- preguntó ella incrédula.

-Sí, no me gustan- explicó él.

-¡No! ¡No! Póngale aceitunas- dijo ella al camarero- Si no te gustan puedes sacarlas, Dante.

-¿A ti te gustan?- preguntó Dante haciendo una mueca.

-Para mí una pizza sin aceitunas no es pizza- dijo Charlie [3].

-Sin aceitunas- discutió Dante.

-¿Con aceitunas o sin aceitunas?- preguntó el pobre camarero confundido. Dante y Charlie contestando al mismo tiempo no ayudó mucho.

-Está bien, mira, Dante se come una pizza entera él solo así que ¿por qué no ordenan una pizza sin aceitunas y otra con aceitunas? La verdad que a mí me da igual- sugirió Patty cansada de la discusión.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la pequeña y se sintieron algo avergonzados, se estaban comportando como dos infantes.

-Creo que tiene razón- comentó Charlie.

-Sí- dijo Dante

-Bien, dos pizzas tamaño familiar, una sin aceitunas y otra con aceitunas- afirmó el camarero, feliz de que se haya resuelto el dilema.

-Sí- contestó Patty. El camarero se alejó.

-¿Qué quieres de postre?- preguntó Charlie a Patty.

-¡Helado!- contestó Patty ansiosa mientras volvía a su actitud de niña tierna.

-Yo creo que pediré…- empezó Dante.

-Sundae de fresas- dijeron las otras dos chicas.

-¡Vaya! Se ve que me conocen.

-Yo pediré helado de…- empezó Charlie.

-Chocolate- terminaron Dante y Patty. Ella sonrió inocentemente y Dante no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Definitivamente empezaba a gustarle.

[1] Es un vestido que una vez vi y me gusto mucho ^^

[2] Espero que no haya sonado muy… pervertido xD

[3] A mí me gustan mucho las aceitunas lol.

Bien, este capítulo no tenía mucho que ver con la serie, decidí que tenía que verse un poco más de Dante y Charlie, no estoy segura de que haya quedado bien, pero espero que les haya gustado.


	17. Una estúpida apuesta

_**Capitulo 17**_

_Una estúpida apuesta_

_-¡Esto es horrible!-exclamó el sacerdote de una iglesia._

_-¿Seguro que esa mujer es un demonio?- preguntó Lady cruzándose de piernas. _

_Estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la iglesia, pero no es porque fuese una devota yendo a misa, estaba hablando con aquel sacerdote sobre negocios, claro. _

_-No tengo ninguna duda- respondió el clérigo con fundado temor-La ciudad está en desgracia desde que llegó esa mujer. Hay personas que vieron cómo lideraba a otros demonios. Además…- se detuvo._

_-¿Además…?- dijo Lady indicándole que continuara._

_-Yo mismo le he visto- dijo finalmente- utilizaba relámpagos y destrozaba a la gente en la ciudad- dijo el sacerdote mientras hundía su rostro entre sus manos y sollozaba. _

Lady apuntó a la mujer que se hallaba sobre el edificio, no había duda de que era el demonio que había estado buscando, después de todo le había visto utilizar su ataque de relámpagos contra ella.

Probablemente estaba liderando a esa horda de demonios que hace unos minutos estaban atacando a aquel muchacho antes de que llegara en su ayuda.

-Te he estado buscando. Así que tú eres el demonio que ha estado devastando esta ciudad- dijo Lady. La mujer solo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura. Lady le disparó pero solo logró hacer hoyos en el techo junto a los pies de la mujer ya que el edificio era alto-¡¿Y si me muestras tu verdadera forma? ¡Así podríamos pelear mejor!- La mujer solo llevó una mano a su cabeza y acarició su largo y dorado cabello de manera coqueta-No te burles de mí- dijo Lady fastidiada mientras apuntaba mejor y dirigía hacia ella una lluvia de proyectiles.

La rubia dio un salto mortal y le lanzó relámpagos. Lady los esquivó hábilmente y penetró al edificio abandonado. Subió las escaleras con rapidez sin bajar la guardia, al llegar al último piso observó unos grandes ventanales, podría salir por ahí y luego subir al techo.

Sintió un extraño ruido detrás de ella, giró rápidamente apuntando con su pistola.

Un maullido. Fue lo único que escuchó.

Un gato estaba sobre la viga de madera, ella suspiró aliviada y puso su dedo índice en sus labios indicándole al pequeño animal que guardara silencio. Alcanzó el tejado.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Acaso quería jugar a las escondidas? Rondó el lugar, en ningún momento bajó su pistola, solo deseaba encontrarla para hacerla añicos. Sintió que algo aterrizó tras ella, volteó y vio a la rubia, esta le proporcionó un buen golpe haciendo que cayera al suelo y que perdiera su arma.

Lady se recuperó y observó a la rubia encuerada, llevaba un curioso corsé negro que parecía estar desgarrado justo en el frente, pantalones y botas de cuero negro y una chaqueta de cuero rojo.

-¿Prefieres permanecer en esa forma?- preguntó Lady. La rubia no contestó, solo sonrió. Lady le correspondió-bueno, aún así ¡lo único que tengo que hacer es exterminarte!- sacó su pistola en la funda de su pierna y le disparó. La rubia dio un gran salto esquivando las balas, luego sacó dos pistolas.

Lady miró atónita, ¿un demonio usando armas? La rubia concentró su energía y le disparó proyectiles con carga eléctrica. Lady disparó hacia los proyectiles provocando que estos reventaran como fuegos artificiales.

La mujer aterrizó en suelo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás sonriendo?- dijo Lady sacando una granada y lanzándosela, la expresión de la rubia cambió a una de pánico, Lady sonrió, se cubrió tras una pared y disparó a la granada provocando que esta explotara.

Una vez que la granada explotó, Lady salió en busca del demonio, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, avanzó más hasta el otro lado del edificio, allí estaba ella en cuclillas en el suelo apoyándose con sus pistolas.

La rubia se incorporó y observó sus armas para ver si no habían sufrido daño. Se percató de la presencia de Lady quien comenzó a dispararle a los pies, ella comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, pero el techo comenzaba a acabarse.

Afortunadamente, no era algo de lo que debiera preocuparse. Sonrió y se lanzó al vacío.

Lady se acercó al borde del techo y miró hacia abajo. Ella ya se había ido. Bajó el arma.

-Parece que mi trabajo no terminará hasta que te haya eliminado.

Dante estaba sentado a su escritorio hojeando una revista, aunque no porque tuviera un interés especial en ella; volteó la página y frunció el ceño.

-¡Ridículo! ¿Quién demonios podría usar algo tan caro? Con todo ese dinero podría beber hasta el cansancio en lo de Cindy y aún volvería con algo de efectivo- la puerta se abrió pero él ni miró, pues ya sabía de quién se trataba- Maldición, fui un estúpido al hacer esa apuesta…- murmuró-ojala Charlie no hubiera traído estas revistas.

Alguien empezó a acercarse a él, se paró a unos centímetros y le quitó la revista echándole un vistazo.

-¿Piensas hacerte travesti?- preguntó una voz femenina. Dante la miró, era Lady, seguramente venía a cobrarle.

-Por favor, si ves algo que me quede bien, dímelo- contestó él con ironía encogiéndose de hombros. Lady tiró la revista al escritorio y se sentó en él.

-Como siempre, tus bromas son malas- comentó ella casualmente.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Dante agarrando la botella de vino que tenía junto a él y sirviéndose en una copa- si es por lo de la deuda, llegas en mal momento.

-Relájate- dijo Lady, suponía que Dante no tenía dinero para pagarle… nunca lo tenía- Solo he venido a preguntarte algo, la verdad es que ayer se me escapó un demonio que se suponía debía cazar…

-Lo lamento por él- interrumpió Dante dando un rápido sorbo a su bebida-tiene tras suyo a la mujer más pesada de la ciudad. Me compadezco de él.

-Es una mujer demonio que controla relámpagos ¿te suena conocido?-preguntó Lady.

-¿Relámpagos?-preguntó Dante arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, aunque tenía apariencia humana- explicó la mujer de ojos bicolor.

-Lady, estás hablándome de un demonio con forma humana y de esos hay a patadas por ahí afuera- contestó Dante mientras revolvía suavemente su copa para agitar el liquido color sangre.

-Es verdad, aunque también me disparó con pistolas…- dijo Lady. Dante terminó de tomar el contenido de su copa de un solo sorbo.

-Bueno, si el demonio tiene dedos puede apretar un gatillo ¿no?- contestó él dejando la copa en el escritorio.

-Mmm… tienes razón- dijo Lady pensativa mientras se levantaba del escritorio y sacudía su falda táctica mientras Dante la observaba con una mezcla de confusión y fastidio-Es solo que… ella disparaba a dos manos, tal como lo haces tú- dijo acercándose a las pistolas exhibidas en la pared y señalándolas. Luego volteó y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse- Nos vemos…

-Suena interesante… deberías presentarnos, le mostraré como usar un arma- dijo él.

-Eso no pasará- dijo Lady alcanzando la puerta- la próxima vez que la vea la mataré.

-A veces eres escalofriante…-comentó Dante.

Antes de que Lady pudiera abrir la puerta esta se abrió mientras Patty y Charlie entraban.

-¡Hey, Lady!- saludaron las dos.

-Hola, chicas- saludo ella.

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó Patty.

-Sí, lo siento- contestó Lady acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña-jugaremos en otra ocasión.

-Claro- contestó Patty con una sonrisa.

-Adiós- se despidió la cazadora.

La rubia estaba en uno de los más altos edificios del lugar, observó a Lady salir del negocio, sonrió y se colocó sus gafas oscuras. Tal vez podría divertirse un tiempo más con ella.

Lady salió de Devil May Cry pero no pudo evitar la sensación de sentirse observada, volteó para ver hacia un edificio alto, pero allí no había nada.

Pero sintió desconfianza, tal vez aquella demonio la estuviese siguiendo, volteó y siguió su camino.

-Hey, Dante- saludó Charlie sentándose en el sofá, se sentía extenuada, hacia más de media hora que había salido del trabajo en la agencia.

-Hey, nena ¿me extrañaste?- preguntó Dante con una sonrisa.

-En realidad, no ¬¬- contestó Charlie.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?- preguntó Dante haciendo caso omiso de su respuesta mientras se acomodaba en su asiento-Si quieres puedes buscar algo para beber en el refrigerador.

Charlie se levantó instantáneamente y buscó una soda, ¡moría de sed!

-Estuvo bien, Morrison me dijo que te manda saludos- contestó ella desplomándose de nuevo en el asiento con su soda-y que aún espera que le pagues lo que le debes por la reparación del televisor, Dante ¡no puedo creer que todavía no le hayas pagado!

-¿Por qué estás tan agitada?- preguntó el albino arqueando una ceja e ignorando lo que ella decía. Charlie miró a Patty y él comprendió la razón.

-Me trajo a rastras hasta aquí- fue lo que la muchacha contestó.

-¡Dante!- explotó Patty mientras agarraba la revista que Dante había dejado en el escritorio-¿Ya la viste bien?

-Escucha…-empezó él-¿Te has olvidado de la edad que tienes? Allí no hay ropa para niños.

Ella lo miró con cierto enfado.

-¡Pero si vas a comprarme ropa quiero que sea bonita!-espetó Patty mientras le restregaba la revista en la cara, Dante solo agarró un periódico y movió la silla hacia un costado para no encarar a la pequeña.

-Recuérdame ¿por qué tengo que comprarte ropa bonita?- preguntó él en un tono aburrido. Juraría que estaban empezando a salirle canas, si su cabello no fuese blanco tal vez estaría viéndolas a montones.

-¡Lo prometiste!- discutió ella-¡Dijiste que si te ganaba a las cartas me comprarías ropa!

Charlie llevó una mano a su rostro, recordando el día que estuvieron jugando póker junto a la pequeña, Dante perdió casi todas las manos, pero aún insistía en continuar con el optimismo de que su suerte cambiaría, y terminó apostando comprarle ropas a Patty… desafortunadamente perdió… como siempre. Y ahora estaban los dos discutiendo que sí que no, que yo no dije, que sí dijiste, que ya déjame en paz, parecía que en cualquier momento Patty saltaría al escritorio y trataría de estrangular a Dante.

-No te dije que fuera a hacerlo hoy-se defendió Dante.

-¡No es justo!- sollozó Patty tirándose sobre el escritorio mientras sacudía sus pequeñas piernas.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta esa ropa?- dijo él volteándose a leer el periódico.

-¿Y no te pagaron por encontrar a ese chico?-preguntó ella.

-Ese "chico"- empezó Dante haciendo énfasis en la última palabra-era un lagarto que había escapado, ahora imagínate el pago…

-No dime…

-Lo convertí en tres pizzas y dos sundaes de fresas- contestó él.

-¿Pizza otra vez?- dijo Patty en un tono cansino apoyando su frente en el escritorio.

-Si quieres vestir esa ropa, tendrás que hacer algo como casarte con un tipo rico- aconsejó Dante.

-Pero…- dijo Patty mirándolo de manera suplicante-esta es una revista de modas normal y no se centra en las marcas caras.

-¿Acaso los niños normales visten ropa de ese precio?-preguntó Dante sin sacar la vista del periódico.

-¡A las chicas nos gusta así!-dijo Patty casi gritando-¡No tienes ni idea de los gustos de una chica!- lloriqueó ella mientras pataleaba haciendo que el portarretratos en el escritorio cayera.

Ella calló cuando vio al cazador levantarse de su asiento algo malhumorado.

-Me estás hartando…- murmuró él agarrando el portarretratos. Se quedó paralizado y por un momento parecía estar sorprendido.

"_¿Relámpagos?"_ pensó él.

-¿Dante?- llamó Charlie. Pero él no contestó, solo sonrió acomodando el portarretratos.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, él agarró el tubo.

-Devil May Cry- dijo él. Patty se acercó más tratando de escuchar quién era- así que eras tú…-pausa- sí, vino preguntando por ti…- pausa- ¿por qué no le dijiste?- pausa- ja, típico de ti…- otra pausa- ¿un demonio…?- pausa- claro, no me perdería la diversión…- pausa- sí, sí, espero que no me hayas extrañado mucho- Charlie arqueó una ceja- adiós…

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Patty.

-Una amiga que no veo desde hace un tiempo- contestó Dante sirviéndose otra copa de vino. Se dirigió a Charlie con una sonrisa- hablando de cobrar apuestas ¿Cuándo cobraré la mía?

Charlie lo miró enrojeciendo de la vergüenza y él sonrió aún más. Ella tenía ganas de agarrar la mesita de café y aventársela.

Si Dante había hecho una apuesta estúpida ella aún más.

_Era de noche, Patty ya se había ido a acostar, solo estaban los dos en el sofá jugando a las cartas. Charlie estaba repartiendo._

_-¿Bien? ¿Qué vas a apostar?-preguntó Dante sosteniendo las cartas en su mano. Ella lo miró confundida._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Charlie arqueando una ceja._

_-Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo Dante con una sonrisa inocente._

_-Dante ¿aún no te has convencido? NO tienes suerte para apostar- dijo Charlie._

_-Pero la suerte puede cambiar, además, una apuesta lo hace más interesante-insistió él. Ella suspiró._

_-Está bien…- accedió finalmente._

_-Bien, ¿qué apostarás?- preguntó nuevamente Dante. _

_-No estoy segura…- empezó ella-¿Qué piensas tú?_

_Dante solo sonrió y Charlie abrió los ojos, tal vez no debía haber preguntado, agarró su soda y bebió nerviosamente ¡este bueno para nada debía estar tramando algo!_

_-Bueno…- empezó él acomodándose en el sofá-si yo gano esta mano quiero que…- simulo una actitud pensativa- me des un beso._

_Ella lo miró atónita, pero trató de mantener la compostura._

_-No hay problema- dijo ella, lo único que haría sería darle un beso en la mejilla y listo, no era tan difícil. Dio otro sorbo a su coca cola._

_Pero Dante sonrió aún más._

_-¿No hay problema con darme un beso en la boca?- preguntó él inocentemente. Ella tosió ahogándose con la soda mientras trataba desesperadamente de no escupir la bebida. _

_-¿QUÉ?- gritó ella tosiendo luego de tragar forzosamente la bebida. _

_-¡Shh! ¡Vas a despertar a Patty!- susurró Dante- y… sí, quiero un beso tuyo en la boca…- agregó él._

_Charlie lo miró hecha furia ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar ventaja de ella en un juego de póker? Era un pervertido. ¡Por Dios! ¡Eran amigos! O al menos eso pensaba. _

_-De ninguna manera- se negó Charlie recuperando el aliento, aunque era evidente el tono carmesí en sus mejillas- pervertido… ¬¬_

_-Hey, tranquila- dijo Dante riéndose- si yo pierdo iré en ropa interior por todo el centro ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó él esperando una respuesta._

_Ella lo pensó por un momento, no estaba segura hasta qué punto era bueno eso, no porque fueran a arrestar a Dante por falta de moral y bla bla bla, sino porque precisamente eso no sería "vergonzoso" teniendo en cuenta de que todas las muchachas se babearían por él. _

_No es que estuviese celosa._

_-No- dijo finalmente ella- si yo gano quiero que vayas por el centro… vestido de mujer. Con vestido y todo._

_Dante solo blanqueó sus ojos pero terminó aceptando._

_Observaron las manos que ambos tenían._

_-La próxima carta- pidió Dante._

_Charlie repartió, ambos intercambiaron miradas de desafío._

_-Voy- dijo Charlie mirándolo seriamente sin dudar mucho, sabía que Dante tenía pésima suerte._

_-Yo también- contestó Dante._

_Charlie puso las cartas sobre la mesa y Dante arqueó una ceja._

_-Dobles parejas- dijo ella satisfactoriamente- iré preparando tu vestido, Dante. _

_-Mejor ve preparándote para ese beso- dijo él colocando las suyas sobre la mesa- Full house._

_Ella abrió la boca. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Se suponía que él debía perder!_

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas ganado? ¡Nunca ganas las apuestas!- espetó ella._

_-Pues ahora lo hice…- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros- ¡Ah! Y lo quiero con lengua._

_Charlie solo agarró una de las latas vacías de soda y se la tiró sobre la cabeza. [1]_

Y allí estaba ella, queriendo que la tierra la tragara, sí… había sido una estúpida.

-¿Apuesta? ¿Y qué apostaron?- preguntó Patty.

-Bueno…- empezó Dante.

-¡Una pizza!- mintió Charlie levantándose de golpe-Te la compraré hoy…

-Oye…- dijo Dante pero no pudo terminar porque Charlie estaba encima de él con una mirada iracunda.

-Si le cuentas algo a Patty no vivirás para ver otro día- murmuró ella.

El río, no aceptaba aún que había perdido la apuesta, de acuerdo, no es que el hubiera "ganado" exactamente, tal vez había hecho un poco de trampa… aunque eso no venía al caso.

De todas formas, tarde o temprano le terminaría dando ese beso.

**Nota de Autor: **[1] Charlie no puede evitar la compulsión de tirar siempre algo a la cabeza de Dante.

Corregí la partida de poker! ^^ Todo gracias a Orianitaa! :D que ella si juega poker lol xD

Sí, sí, todos sabemos que Dante haría trampa si quiere ganar una apuesta xD.

Que mal que Charlie no lo supiera.


End file.
